Le héros et la prostituée, a strange love story
by adieue
Summary: Suite de la fic "La Rue des soupirs". Severus Rogue a survécu à la guerre et revient vers la prostituée dont il avait dû faire sa prisonnière. Une relation des plus bizarres, un Snape canon (du moins j'essaie) et une troublante virée sur la plus sulfureuse avenue du monde sorcier. (Pas de Mary-sue)
1. Le retour du maître

**Résumé**

Dans la première partie, nous avions suivi les aventures de Perle, une prostituée de la Rue des soupirs et découvert le petit monde interlope de cette célèbre avenue.

En 94 (T4) Severus ayant remarqué la jeune femme pour sa ressemblance avec Lily, il organise quelques chastes séances avec elle mais au retour de Voldemort, il l'enjoint à quitter le pays de crainte que les mangemorts ne s'intéressent à elle.

Perle fait fie de ses avertissements et deux ans plus tard (T6) c'est ce qui se produit. Elle passera à un cheveu de se faire tuer mais finalement elle deviendra l'esclave de son ancien client. Rogue se montrera le maître froid et cruel que l'on connaît jusqu'au jour où sans raison apparente, il la prend dans son lit. Perle croit qu'il l'aime mais le lendemain il se charge de la détromper en la torturant pour son mauvais comportement. Sans explication il emmène ensuite Kassie, une enfant moldue dont Perle devra prendre soin.

Après la mort de Rogue, ce sont des membres de l'Ordre du phœnix qui viennent inspecter lieux qui découvrent les deux prisonnières.

Dans cette histoire, nous reviendrons un peu en arrière pour faire une entorse classique au canon : Rogue n'était pas tout à fait mort, il est retrouvé, soigné et survit. Mais bien sûr, pour le reste cette histoire respectera le canon autant que faire se peut.

Alors ? Comment notre sorcier préféré se comportera-t-il s'il n'a plus besoin de faire semblant d'être un mangemort ? Un indice : il ne sera pas beaucoup plus commode qu'avant ;)

* * *

Tout au fond de l'impasse du tisseur, dans la maison de Severus Rogue, Perle et Kassie étaient en pleine séance de lecture. Dans la petite chambre en haut de l'escalier, la fillette assise sur le lit tenait un roman titré « La revanche du gobelin » tandis que la sorcière couchée près d'elle l'écoutait lire et la corrigeait lorsqu'elle butait sur un mot.

Au moment où Nix le gobelin hésitait à boire dans la coupe que venait de lui passer Goron, le roi tyran du royaume de Véredan, elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Kassie cessa de lire à haute voix pour regarder Perle d'un air inquiet. Un frisson désagréable courut le long de l'échine de la jeune femme qui se leva rapidement.

\- Dépêchons-nous. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre, dit-elle en caressant doucement les cheveux de la petite.

Comme d'ordinaire, elle prit les devant et Kassie la suivit dans l'escalier. Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et se figea avec surprise. Rogue était bien là mais avec lui se trouvait une femme inconnue. C'était la première fois qu'il emmenait quelqu'un à la maison et Perle fut tout de suite sur ses gardes. Elle sortit avec Kassie et comme toujours, se plaça devant la bibliothèque, les mains jointes devant elle.

\- Bonjour maître, dit-elle comme d'ordinaire.

Il la regarda gravement.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Je ne suis plus votre maître. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Perle le fixa interloquée. C'était quoi ce délire ? … Et est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment vouvoyée ?

\- Voici Beranette Newton. Elle vient chercher Kassie pour la rendre à ses parents.

La sorcière se pencha vers l'enfant et sourit gentiment.

\- Bonjour Kassie. Tu aimerais retourner chez toi ?

Perle frissonna d'horreur. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. C'était un piège. Forcément. Ils venaient pour l'emmener et la tuer. Rien de plus certain. Elle s'était demandé mille fois ce qu'elle ferait lorsque ce jour arriverait et elle fit exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé. D'un mouvement vif, elle s'avança devant la petite en pointant la sorcière de sa baguette. S'ils voulaient prendre Kassie, ils devraient d'abord lui passer sur le corps !

Rogue la regarda impassible puis il se pencha et ouvrit son sac. Il en sortit le journal du matin plié en deux et le lui tendit.

\- La guerre est finie, dit-il simplement.

Perle le dévisagea comme un animal pris au piège.

\- Lisez, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme hésita un moment puis saisit le journal d'une main incertaine.

\- Kassie, retourne en haut, dit-elle en fixant toujours les sorciers.

La petite fila dans l'escalier et Perle la suivit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kassie visiblement effrayée.

\- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, dit Perle qui ne savait pas quoi penser. Le maître dit qu'il faut lire le journal. Tu veux le lire avec moi ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit et la fillette vint se blottir contre elle. Elle ouvrit le journal et fit de grands yeux.

La première page titrait « Ce qui reste de Poudlard après Voldemort ! ».

Bon sang ! Voir ce nom tabou imprimé en grande lettre majuscule ça faisait tout de même un choc. La photo qui couvrait les deux-tiers de la page représentait un château à la devanture pratiquement démolie.

Quelques sous-titres accompagnaient la photo. « Hommage aux héros disparus », « Shakelboth nommé ministre intérim » et « Lucius Malefoy sous enquête ! »

Kassie pointa l'énorme nom des gros titres.

\- C'est un sorcier méchant ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Et là tu vois, c'est une école. C'est là qu'il a été tué, expliqua Perle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils comme si elle songeait à quelque chose.

\- Kassie, tu vois mon tatouage ?, demanda Perle en relevant ses cheveux.

La petite fille se leva sur les genoux pour bien voir.

\- Non, il n'est plus là, dit-elle étonnée. Attend … et bien un peu mais on ne le voit presque plus.

Perle réalisa soudain que c'était vrai. Le Seigneur noir était mort. La guerre était finie.

Elle ouvrit le journal et fébrile se mit à lire les détails de ce que la Gazette disait de la bataille jusqu'à ce qu'un encadré attire son attention.

 _Severus Rogue, une allégeance douteuse._

 _Le directeur de Poudlard se trouve à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste où on ne craint plus pour sa vie. Il aurait été attaqué par Voldemort. Nos lecteurs se souviendront que le mangemort était soupçonné d'avoir tué Albus Dumbledore mais Harry Potter aurait confirmé devant de nombreux témoins que Severus Rogue était bel et bien un espion au service de l'Ordre du Phoenix. À l'heure actuelle, le ministère de la magie ne s'est pas prononcé officiellement sur ces rumeurs et des doutes planent toujours sur l'allégeance du sorcier._

Perle referma le journal stupéfaite.

Un espion … C'était un espion …

Elle secoua la tête comme pour se convaincre que tout ça était bien réel. Si c'était dans le journal, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai. D'ailleurs, s'il avait voulu prendre Kassie pour la tuer, il l'aurait prise. Il n'aurait pas perdu son temps à la convaincre de sa bonne foi ; et il l'aurait encore moins vouvoyé ce faisant. Et puis s'il y avait d'une autre preuve, il y avait sa marque disparue.

Alors ça voulait dire que toute cette merde d'esclavage c'était juste …. une couverture ?

\- Perle ?

La jeune femme se secoua. Peu importe tout ça. Ses problèmes, on s'en foutait. L'important c'était Kassie. Elle regarda la petite et lui sourit.

\- C'est vrai Kassie. La dame qui est en bas est là pour te ramener chez toi, dit-elle doucement.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Sûre et certaine. Tu aimerais retrouver tes parents et tes frères ?

Les yeux de la petite se remplirent de larmes.

\- C'est vrai ? Je vais retourner chez-moi ?

Elle semblait soudain si fragile …

\- Viens là ma chérie, dit Perle en lui tendant les bras.

La petite s'y jeta pour s'accrocher à elle. Perle caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle allait perdre sa petite sœur qui allait l'oublier pour toujours. Mais elle avait fait des milliers de vœux pour que ce jour arrive alors ce serait stupide d'être triste. Elle la serra tendrement contre son cœur, consciente qu'elle lui disait adieu.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi ? demanda Kassie en la regardant effrayée.

Perle se fit rassurante.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je peux te promettre que personne ne te fera de mal. Je suis sûre que si nous allons voir la dame, elle va tout nous expliquer. Et en plus elle avait l'air très gentille. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Et le maître ? dit Kassie qui en avait une peur panique.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut nous garder ici avec lui ? dit-elle avec une grimace moqueuse qui fit sourire la petite. C'est lui qui a emmené la dame alors sûrement qu'il a très hâte de se débarrasser de nous.

L'argument eut l'air de convaincre la fillette qui lui sembla un peu rassurée.

\- Alors ? On y va ?

Kassie hocha la tête en souriant au travers ses larmes.

La jeune femme se leva, plia le journal qu'elle fourra dans sa poche et prit la fillette par la main. Elles descendirent et Perle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle ne vit Rogue nulle part et en remercia Merlin. La dame du ministère se leva du fauteuil où elle s'était assise pour les attendre et leur sourit.

\- Venez vous asseoir, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. Vous avez sûrement des questions, dit Beranette aimablement.

Perle et Kassie prirent place sur le divan tandis que la dame se rasseyait.

\- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je suis ici pour ramener Kassie chez ses parents, dit-elle en regardant la petite avec un sourire.

La fillette prit l'air grave.

\- Perle peut venir avec moi ?

\- Mais oui. Bien sûr ! dit Beranette comme si ça allait de soi.

Kassie la regarda ravie et Perle lui sourit.

\- Tu vois ? Tout va s'arranger.

La sorcière leva les yeux sur la jeune femme et lui adressa un regard sérieux. Perle hocha la tête comme pour lui donner son consentement. Beranette pointa discrètement la petite de sa baguette.

\- _Oubliette._

Kassie battit des paupières et un air rêveur se peignit soudain sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda Perle qui ne pu empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte. Kassie est entre bonne main, dit la sorcière en remarquant son air inquiet. Je fais partie d'une unité spéciale qui s'occupe des petits moldus comme elle. Nous avons toutes les ressources nécessaires pour ce genre de cas. Je suis venue en voiture roulante moldue, ajouta-t-elle comme pour le prouver. Notre budget a été drastiquement augmenté. Il y a eu beaucoup d'enlèvements d'enfants moldus et nous travaillons jour et nuit pour les retrouver.

Perle hocha la tête. Cette femme lui inspirait confiance.

\- Je la ramènerai au quartier général des oubliators, continua-t-elle, ensuite nous la confieront aux autorités moldues. Elle croira avoir été enlevée et gardée dans un sous-sol sans avoir jamais vu son ravisseur.

Soudain, Perle songea aux autres petites moldues de la Rue des soupirs.

\- Le Palace. Sur la Rue des soupirs. Ils en gardent dans une cage pour les donner aux loups-garous, s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire.

\- Merci je prends note mademoiselle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda Kassie qui revenait doucement à elle.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ma chérie ? dit Beranette. Tu t'étais perdue.

\- Perdue ?

\- Oui. Nous allons prendre ma voiture et aller au poste de police. Les policiers appelleront ta maman et elle viendra te chercher. Tu es d'accord ?

Perle haussa un sourcil. Poste de police ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

Kassie se tourna vers elle et la regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Tout était fini. Elle n'avait plus de petite sœur. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? demanda la sorcière se levant.

Kassie la prit docilement par la main et elles sortirent sans plus de façons. La porte se ferma derrière elles et Perle s'assit comme pour encaisser le choc. Elle était partie … mais c'était pour le mieux. Évidemment. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver de mieux.

Elle sortit le journal qu'elle déplia comme si elle avait besoin de se convaincre encore que tout ça était vrai. VOLDEMORT. Elle frissonna en lisant le nom tabou. La guerre était finie. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Mais maintenant que tout ça était terminé, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui lui devait de foutues explications ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Elle se leva d'un bond et trouva Rogue dans la cuisine assis devant une théière fumante. Elle lui mit le journal presque sous le nez et il eut un mouvement de recul, appréciant peu d'avoir le nom de son ancien maître en plein dans la figure.

Perle baissa le journal brusquement.

\- Vous êtes un espion ? dit-elle d'un ton abrupt.

\- J'étais, corrigea-t-il.

\- Ça veut dire que comment vous m'avez traité, tout ça c'était du bluff ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il la dévisagea un moment puis baissa les yeux.

\- Je devais être crédible. Pour votre sécurité et la mienne. Mais c'est terminé. Vous êtes libre désormais.

Elle mit les poings sur ses hanches les yeux exorbités.

\- Non mais bordel de merde ! Vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça !? Je suis un espion, singea-t-elle. Je vous ai traité comme un chien juste pour être crédible. Vous voulez rire ?! Vous m'avez torturé !

Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

Il la regarda, sérieux.

\- Je vous ai protégé.

Perle le fixa bouchebée.

\- Protégé ? Non mais je vous emmerde avec votre protection ! Vous m'avez fait vivre un putain de cauchemar !

Elle était hors d'elle et il la fixa un long moment. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

\- Vous m'avez fait endurer tout ça juste pour faire croire que vous étiez du genre à torturer un esclave c'est ça ?! Je vous aie servi de couverture ?!

Il la regarda comme si elle délirait complètement.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous avez oublié pourquoi je me suis retrouvé coincé avec vous ? dit-il froidement. Je vous aie sauvé la vie.

Elle le dévisagea un moment puis soupira brusquement. Il était vrai qu'on lui avait forcé la main. Elle s'appuya au comptoir de cuisine comme si elle avait besoin de quelque chose de solide à quoi s'accrocher. Elle prit quelques bonnes inspirations en tentant de se calmer.

Okay … Elle pouvait saisir qu'il avait fait semblant d'être un mangemort et qu'il avait été forcé de la traiter en esclave. Mais il y avait quand même une chose qui défiait toute explication. Elle le fixa d'un regard noir. Il gardait les yeux baissé sur sa tasse comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Monsieur … pourquoi vous avez couché avec moi ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Il battit des paupières, pris au dépourvu. Troublé, il garda le silence un moment.

\- Vous aviez des pensées suicidaires, dit-il enfin.

Elle le fixa, incrédule.

\- J'avais des … Ah oui. Alors en me lisant dans la tête sans permission vous vous êtes dit ben voilà. Je vais la baiser et tout va aller mieux.

Une lueur de colère passa dans l'œil du sorcier.

\- Je voulais que vous sachiez que je ne vous voulais aucun mal, dit-il sèchement.

Perle fit de grands yeux puis elle pouffa, ironique.

\- Attendez … Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous m'avez brisé le cœur pour me dire qu'au fond vous m'aimiez bien ? C'est ça ? Non mais putain de merde vous êtes con ou quoi !? cracha-t-elle.

Il releva la tête et lui jeta un regard glacial qui signifiait que les limites de sa tolérance étaient atteintes.

\- Peut-être que si vous n'étiez pas aussi écervelée, vous auriez compris ce que j'essayais de vous dire et que je n'aurais pas été forcé d'héberger une moldue de compagnie pour vous empêcher de vous pendre dans votre chambre, lui asséna-t-il.

Perle le dévisagea stupéfaite.

\- C'était pour ça ? Kassie ?

\- Quoi d'autre ? Vous croyez peut-être que je m'amusais à jouer au maître et à l'esclave ? dit-il cinglant. Je vous assure que j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de vous.

Perle secoua la tête comme pour se forcer à revenir à la réalité.

\- Non mais bordel. Comment vous avez pu penser une seconde que je pourrais comprendre tout ça juste en me baisant ?!

Il la dévisagea avec mépris.

\- Je ne pouvais pas parler, dit-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. C'était le seul moyen. Ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que si j'agissais de façon aussi exceptionnelle c'est qu'il y avait sûrement une raison ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était le pire crétin que la terre ait porté.

\- Mais bordel qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je pense ? J'ai pensé que vous agissiez enfin comme un homme normal avec des besoins normaux !

Il expira d'un coup sec, cynique.

\- Ne me faites pas rire. Je n'ai pas agi « normalement ». Il était évident que je tentais de communiquer avec vous.

\- Oh, vous n'avez pas agi normalement … Vous croyez ? Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Hein ? Parce que sans vouloir vous vexer vous n'aviez pas l'air très expérimenté !

Il releva la tête, hautain.

\- Justement. Vous auriez comprendre d'autant plus que je n'aurais pas couché avec vous sans raison.

\- Non mais bordel ! Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour savoir que les filles ne vous sautent pas dans les bras et vous aviez une esclave sous la main ! Ça ne veut rien dire du tout !

Il eut un rictus narquois.

\- Il me semblait que je vous avais « brisé le cœur ». Pourtant à vous entendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous formalisez. Je ne suis qu'un homme repoussant qui a abusé de son esclave pour assouvir des besoins bestiaux. À moins que vous ayez un faible pour ce genre de personnage ?

Perle s'étouffa presque d'indignation.

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre !

\- Pour ce qui est de la vitesse de compréhension, je crains que vous ne soyez guère en position d'en remontrer à quiconque.

\- Non mais putain de merde c'est quoi ton problème espèce de SALOPARD !

Sans avertissement, les armoires s'ouvrirent à la volée et toute la vaisselle de la cuisine vola vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette que les assiettes, les bols et les tasses explosèrent contre son bouclier. Les tiroirs furent expulsés de leurs niches en tombant par terre avec un boucan infernal et les couteaux foncèrent sur le sorcier. Ils furent changés en plumes avant même d'avoir pu l'approcher et Perle enragée se fendit de divers maléfices qu'il n'eut aucun mal à détourner.

Incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, elle le fixa en tremblant de rage puis abandonnant la partie, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

Severus baissa sa baguette en soupirant sombrement.

La situation lui avait complètement échappée.

Dans les faits, il avait ressentit une certaine hâte à revenir pour la libérer. Il aurait cru qu'elle serait heureuse d'apprendre la vérité mais il avait plutôt reçu toute la vaisselle de la cuisine à la tête. Les hommes disaient souvent que les femmes étaient difficiles à comprendre et à n'en pas douter c'était la pure vérité.

Bien sûr il était prêt à reconnaître que c'était un peu de sa faute. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre son calme mais se faire injurier de la sorte après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle … Néanmoins, elle était hystérique alors il semblait évident que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose pour calmer le jeu.

\- Je ne voulais pas être rude avec vous, dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air désolé.

Perle releva la tête.

\- Vous pouvez vous mettre à ma place une seconde ? Hein ?, pleura-t-elle. Je suis enfermée ici depuis des mois. Je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe. Et soudain vous apparaissez comme une fleur pour m'annoncer que vous faisiez semblant d'être mon maître et que tout ce foutu cauchemar infernal c'était que de la frime ! Vous pouvez imaginer un peu quel choc ça fait !?

Severus la regarda avec une certaine compassion puis fouilla dans sa poche et s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre un mouchoir gris soigneusement plié.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un verre ? demanda-t-il comme pour se faire pardonner.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Un verre …. Bordel ça faisait des mois !

\- Je dirais que deux serait mieux, dit-elle en prenant le mouchoir.

\- Vu les circonstances vous pourrez vider la bouteille si ça vous chante, dit-il bon joueur.

Il fit quelques mouvements de baguette gracieux. La vaisselle se réassembla et s'envola dans les armoires pour s'y empiler, les plumes retournèrent dans le tiroir et avec un _pop_ reprirent leur forme de couteau puis les tiroirs s'élancèrent à leur place en faisant s'entrechoquer les ustensiles. Une fois que la cuisine eut retrouvé son aspect normal, il sortit sans rien dire tandis que Perle séchait ses larmes et reprenait son calme.

Peut-être parce que son métier lui avait appris à s'adapter à tout -peut-être aussi parce que lorsqu'on avait survécu à la Rue des soupirs version mangemorts plus rien ne pouvait vous surprendre- Perle accepta le fait qu'il était un espion et qu'il l'avait protégé.

C'était le fin mot de l'histoire et elle devait maintenant composer avec ce fait.

Elle s'était simplement trompée sur son compte. Ça arrivait aussi avec les clients. Elle avait déjà vu de grosses brutes viriles lui emprunter des robes, de bons pères de famille réclamer la fessée et des sorciers irréprochables sombrer dans les fantasmes douteux, comme par exemple ce type qui voulait aller dans des latrines publiques et se métamorphoser en toilette pour se faire faire dessus.

Lorsque le masque tombait on pouvait avoir de sérieuses surprises et depuis le temps elle était rompue à l'exercice, aussi troublant soit-il.

Elle renifla en se tamponnant les yeux puis passa au salon où, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore, elle allait vivre l'un des moments les plus imprévu de toute sa vie.


	2. Le temps des explications

Perle passa dans le salon. Même en plein après-midi, la petite pièce était sombre. Rogue était dans son fauteuil favori. Jambe croisée, sérieux, impénétrable, il avait l'air d'un sorcier réfléchissant à de graves problèmes.

Sur la table basse trônait une bouteille de vin rouge accompagnée de deux verres à demi pleins. Elle s'approcha, s'assit sur le divan en face de lui et saisit son verre qu'elle vida d'un trait puis en rempli un autre qui subit le même sort. Severus eut envie de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas bu depuis des mois et qu'elle aurait intérêt à se calmer sur les culs secs mais il eut la bonne idée de garder ses réflexions pour lui. Il l'accompagna d'une gorgée puis reposa son verre.

Perle sentit l'alcool détendre son esprit et elle savoura l'impression bienfaisante. Ça faisait un sacré bail … Elle regarda son ancien maitre, nettement mieux disposée. Les yeux baissés, il semblait attendre qu'elle parle en premier.

\- Okay … Discutons de tout ça calmement vous voulez bien, dit-elle enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire d'espionnage ?

Severus avait déjà dû endurer les interrogatoires d'à peu près toutes les autorités imaginables alors qu'il était encore dans son lit d'hôpital et il n'avait aucune envie de remettre ça. Il haussa les sourcils comme quoi il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour capter.

\- J'ai fais semblant d'être un mangemort mais en réalité, j'étais loyal à leurs ennemis, éluda-t-il.

\- Mais depuis combien de temps …

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il abruptement.

Perle le dévisagea en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Bon, très bien. Puisque vous ne voulez pas parler de vous, parlons de moi. Si c'est vrai que vous m'avez protégé, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez affamé comme un foutu chien quand je suis arrivée ? Hein ? J'ai failli crever bordel !

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai dû suivre les conseils des autres mangemorts. Ils m'ont dit qu'un nouvel esclave devait être « cassé ». J'avais le choix entre vous priver de nourriture et d'eau, vous battre, vous violer, vous jeter des maléfices ou appliquer un savant mélange de ces options.

Perle battit des cils puis fit la grimace en réalisant que son calvaire aurait pu être sérieusement pire. Severus prit une gorgée et reposa son verre.

\- Ceci dit, je n'avais jamais eu à m'occuper d'un prisonnier et … j'admets que j'ai peut-être mal évalué vos besoins, dit-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas trop avouer ses tors.

La jeune femme le regarda pensivement. Ça se tenait tout de même. Il était vrai qu'après ça, il ne l'avait plus jamais privé de l'essentiel.

\- Ouais … je comprends. J'apprécie … et bien, de vous vous en soyez tenu au minimum.

Il approuva comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de sa bonté.

\- Mais il y a une chose qui …

Indécise sur la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet, elle soupira et prit une grande gorgée de vin.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez parler du soir où vous êtes venu dans ma chambre, dit-il du ton las d'un homme qui sait qu'il n'y échappera pas.

\- Oui … enfin … Ce que je veux dire c'est que …

Bordel, comment parler de ça avec les mots justes …

\- Parce que ce soir là, c'était … C'était vraiment ...

\- C'était de la légilimencie.

Elle se recula pour le regarder gravement.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez lu dans ma tête pendant qu'on baisait ?

\- Non. C'est une autre forme de légilimencie. La légilimencie érotique. Je n'en connaissais rien et j'ai été aussi surpris que vous. Même si je ne suis pas très « expérimenté » comme vous dites, il était évident que ce n'était pas un phénomène normal. J'ai trouvé quelques renseignements depuis mais il y a peu d'informations. Sûrement parce que cette forme de légilimencie n'est pas courante. Elle exige des circonstances très précises pour se produire.

\- Quelles circonstances ?

Il prit une gorgée puis posa son verre lentement.

\- La légilimencie est un art complexe qui exige une grande discipline mentale. Le sorcier doit être en parfait contrôle de son esprit et de ses pensées. La légilimencie érotique implique au contraire un contact incontrôlé. Un complet lâcher-prise. Les sorciers formés ne sont plus capables de procéder de cette façon. Pour y arriver, il faut être un legilimen de très haut niveau, assez pour que la maîtrise de ce pouvoir soit devenu presque instinctive ou encore être un légilimen sans aucune formation comme vous. Et les deux cas sont plutôt rares.

\- Je suis legilimen ? dit-elle plissant le nez incrédule.

\- Oui. Vous obtenez des informations sur les gens en les regardant dans les yeux, assura-t-il.

Elle approuva étonnée.

\- Heu … oui mais … tous les sorciers font ça, dit-elle du ton de l'évidence.

Il hocha la tête pour la détromper.

\- Non. Vous n'avez sûrement pas eu un parcours académique normal sinon on aurait remarqué vos dispositions. Les élèves doués en legilimencie sont particulièrement surveillés aux examens.

Perle le dévisagea avec étonnement.

Il avait raison. Ses parents voyageaient tellement qu'elle n'avait jamais passé une année complète dans la même école. Bordel, pour une surprise. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle arrivait à deviner aussi facilement les désirs les plus secrets de ses clients …

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi je suis seulement capable de voir les pensées des hommes ? Et bien … dans mon métier. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il haussa les épaules en prenant une gorgée de vin.

\- J'imagine qu'à force de l'utiliser inconsciemment de cette manière vous êtes devenu habile dans ce genre de situation, supposa-t-il.

Perle regarda son verre pensivement. Bordel, c'était le jour J pour les révélations aujourd'hui. Elle était légilimen …

\- Pour moi cette relation intime n'était qu'une façon de communiquer avec vous, dit-il en revenant à la discussion. C'était le seul moyen dont je disposais pour vous parler sans me trahir.

Perle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas … Si j'avais capté ce que vous disiez quelqu'un aurait pu le voir dans ma tête non ? dit-elle dubitative.

\- Non. On aurait simplement cru que vous faisiez des idées. Tout le monde sait que les favorites ont ce genre de tendance.

Perle lui sourit, cynique.

\- Oui. Jusqu'à ce que leur maître se fatigue d'elle et leur envoie un doloris bien placé.

Il la dévisagea un moment puis jugeant inutile de rétorquer, il vida son verre et le rempli à nouveau.

\- J'avoue que c'était une stratégie peu commune, continua-t-il, mais en l'absence d'autre option cette approche était logique … Surtout que c'était votre métier. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas vous laisser vous tuer sans rien faire.

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant mais … oui, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait agi comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, qu'il voulait communiquer avec elle. Même qu'elle se l'était dit plusieurs fois avant que tout devienne … dingue.

\- Je reste persuadé que cette approche aurait fonctionné si ce phénomène n'avait pas en quelque sorte … brouillé les cartes, dit-il. Malheureusement ce contact s'est avéré assez troublant pour que … disons, que la raison première de ce rapprochement passe au second plan.

Le regard de Severus devint étrangement profond mais celui de Perle s'enflamma.

\- Justement, dit-elle d'un air blessé. Alors quand le lendemain vous m'avez écrasé comme une merde j'ai failli devenir folle !

Elle le dévisagea d'un air accusateur.

\- Vous étiez vraiment obligé de faire ça ?!

Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Oui. Vous alliez m'insulter. Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il sombrement. Si je n'avais pas réagi et que ça s'était su, les autres auraient pu penser que je m'étais attaché à une esclave. Une situation évidemment inacceptable. Pour eux un esclave vaut moins qu'un elfe de maison.

Perle grimaça. Pour ça, elle avait pu s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

\- S'ils avaient eu le moindre doute sur notre relation, ils vous auraient torturée devant moi de la pire façon puis ils vous auraient tué pour m'enlever l'envie de recommencer. J'ai supposé que vous préféreriez être punie par moi plutôt que démembrée par eux, ajouta-t-il comme s'il la défiait de douter qu'il ait agi au mieux.

Perle le dévisagea prise au dépourvu. Évidemment, quand on voyait les choses sous cet angle … Elle détourna le regard et s'abîma dans son vin tandis que le silence tombait entre eux.

Alors c'était ça. Il l'avait torturé pour la protéger. … Il était vrai que ça collait avec ce qu'elle savait des mangemorts. Elle avait vu comment les maîtres agissaient avec leurs esclaves. Crabble avait tué la sienne devant tout le monde simplement parce qu'elle l'ennuyait.

Elle devait avouer que tout se tenait. Avait-elle la moindre raison de douter de lui ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. S'il l'avait protégé son comportement devenait logique sinon tout ça ne rimait à rien.

\- Écoutez … je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que vous étiez un conn…, je veux dire, quelqu'un de méchant. Je crois bien que vous méritez que je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée, dit-elle sincère. Alors merci.

Il resta impassible et un peu étourdie par le vin, elle le fixa un long moment en silence.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai que je croyais que vous vouliez juste assouvir des besoins normaux, dit-elle comme une confidence. Ce que j'ai cru c'est que vous m'aimiez … Ben à cause du truc de legilimencie et tout. Ça avait vraiment l'air de … Que vous m'aimiez quoi.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle savait bien qu'avoir pensé ça était stupide.

\- Vous comprenez, je croyais que les choses allaient changer, continua-t-elle, alors quand vous avez réagi comme ça … comme si je n'étais rien pour vous, je l'ai vraiment mal pris.

\- Je ne pouvais pas changer d'attitude, dit-il avec une étrange douceur.

\- Ouais. Je comprends.

Elle fit tourner pensivement son verre entre ses doigts. Severus la dévisagea d'un air grave.

\- Je vous demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous approcher.

Perle le fixa étonnée. Il semblait vraiment sincère. Il baissa les yeux sur son verre et resta un moment en silence.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal. Toutes les fois où j'ai dû vous en faire je vous assure que je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir. Au contraire. … Et c'est particulièrement vrai en ce qui concerne les évènements dont nous parlons, ajouta-t-il.

Perle se troubla. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Aussi touchant. Lui qui avait toujours été si fort, si froid, si dur, se tenait maintenant devant elle comme une vivante image du regret.

\- Alors c'était pas vrai que vous vous en fichiez. De ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Il la regarda avec sérieux.

\- Non.

Dans ses yeux, Perle lut une émotion intense. Elle reconnu l'homme qu'elle avait vu ce soir là. Celui qui n'avait plus d'armure.

\- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un.

Ce fut comme si on enlevait de sur son dos une tonne de briques. Il l'avait aimé. L'affection qu'il avait eue pour elle était réelle. Tout était vrai.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait besoin qu'il le confirme hors de tous doutes possibles.

Il soutint son regard et soudain elle pu lire ses désirs aussi facilement que ceux de tous les hommes.

Mais son désir n'était pas celui tous les hommes.

Il était absolu, puissant. Il le brûlait, il le consumait. Du moment où il avait couché avec elle, l'appétit de la chair s'était soulevée en lui tel un monstre exigeant. Depuis il se battait avec lui-même pour l'harnacher comme avant mais il n'y arrivait pas. En l'aimant ce soir là, il avait réveillé des instincts puissants et chaque fois qu'il la voyait, l'envie de l'aimer à nouveau le torturait. Elle le torturait présentement.

Puis elle redevint aussi aveugle que d'ordinaire. Ne percevant plus rien de lui.

\- Oui. Je suis sérieux.

Elle le dévisagea longuement ; stupéfaite non seulement parce qu'elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'il la désirait mais surtout parce que ce désir furieux venait de s'emparer d'elle brusquement.

C'était la même envie dévorante qui l'avait saisi après avoir couché avec lui, juste avant qu'il la torture et la renvoie. D'ailleurs, si elle lui en avait tellement voulu, c'était justement en raison de ce désir irrépressible. Lui avait pu le contrôler avec sa tête tandis qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que l'étouffer avec toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Mais les règles venaient de changer. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une fable. Du vent. Rien n'était réel. Et il n'en restait rien. Rien excepté ce désir foudroyant.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fui tout ce temps ? Que vous me regardiez à peine ? souffla-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux, étrangement incertain. Il avait laissé tomber le masque, il s'était ouvert à elle et avec toutes ses cartes étalées devant lui, il ne semblait plus savoir comment réagir.

En le voyant comme ça, une profonde excitation s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle réalisa qu'elle le voulait. Elle le voulait encore. Bordel elle le voulait comme elle n'avait jamais voulu quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous y avez repensé parfois ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Il la dévisagea un instant.

\- Oui.

Perle se leva lentement et Severus l'imita. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta tout près.

\- Et tu souffrais ? demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux sombres du sorcier la déshabillèrent avec une insondable convoitise.

\- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

\- Mais tu n'es pas revenu vers moi … chuchota-t-elle comme un reproche.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Jamais. Pas dans ces circonstances.

Perle soutint son regard de braise.

\- Et maintenant ?

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ils s'enlacèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent avec transport. Severus se laissa aller comme on se laisse engloutir par l'eau fraîche et Perle fondit dans ses bras. Le retrouver l'enflamma et le baiser prit rapidement des accents passionnés qui la rendirent aussitôt folle de désir.

Elle saisit le devant de son pourpoint et en fit sauter tous les boutons d'un geste tandis qu'encore maître de lui-même, Severus glissait sa baguette dans son dos, ouvrant sa robe comme la lame d'un scalpel. Alors qu'elle le débarrassait en hâte de ses vêtements, il caressa sa peau velouté et la chair de poule courut sur lui. Elle se pressa enfin contre son corps et ce contact la plongea dans un tel état d'excitation qu'elle se sentit presque étourdie.

Elle recula puis se laissa choir sur le divan en l'attirant sur elle et il la suivit pour la couvrir, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur vibrante.

\- Prends-moi, souffla-t-elle. Prends-moi tout de suite.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau comme s'il hésitait à aller si vite mais elle le saisit doucement pour le caresser de ses lèvres les plus charnues. Emporté par le désir, il se pressa à sa rencontre et sa chair s'épanouit pour l'épouser.

Il ferma les yeux comme s'il goûtait un met délicat, savoureux, hors de prix.

Ce moment, il en avait eu tellement envie ...

Avec précaution, son membre ferme ouvrit un passage dans son ventre transi jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emplisse et qu'elle se cambre de contentement. Elle le baigna d'une eau exquise et il se mit à glisser en elle comme dans ses rêves les plus somptueux.

Ses jambes s'ouvrirent, offertes, l'invitant à se nicher et à s'y prendre, l'attirant pour qu'il s'enferre et se délivre. Comme l'élève consciencieux qu'il avait été, il lui obéit avec application, soucieux de bien faire, mais elle n'en sembla pas satisfaite. Elle emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux de sa nuque et tira fermement comme pour le sortir de sa torpeur docile. Il grogna en s'enfonçant d'un coup brusque, involontaire.

\- Oui, comme ça, gémit-elle.

Il la regarda gravement.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Perle sourit de sa naïveté. C'était adorable mais sérieusement elle en avait vu d'autres.

\- Tu ne me feras pas mal, je te le promets, dit-elle en se soulevant pour s'offrir.

Il s'enfonça avec plus d'énergie mais il semblait toujours étrangement timide.

\- Laisse-toi aller. Ne pense pas, souffla-t-elle.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour qu'il y lise son désir mais elle perçut dans son regard quelque chose qui lui fit comprendre ce qui l'empêchait de lâcher prise. Il se sentait responsable. Avoir dû la torturer après ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle l'avait troublé au point où il s'en voulait encore et en ce moment il ne s'en rappelait que trop.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle l'embrassa tendement.

\- Je te pardonne.

Et comme si c'était les mots magiques qui ouvraient une porte scellée, il se sentit soudainement libéré. Il perdit la tête et s'abandonna. Il jouit de son pardon comme s'il le lavait de ses chaînes, le graciait de tous les crimes, le délivrait de sa prison d'intrigues. Enivré par le plaisir, il laissa son corps s'épancher, viril et vivant.

Il avait gagné le droit de dénouer son corps et son âme.

Coucher avec cette femme, lui donnait l'impression de se libérer de ses serments. Il les avait honorés. Il avait protégé et sauvé ce qu'il haïssait. Il les avait tous sauvés. Il était enfin délivré de sa parole. Ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré lui et Perle bu à ses joues, puis à ses lèvres, l'apaisant de son corps.

\- Je m'appelle Liz, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Tel un talisman, son véritable nom lui donna envie de se fondre en elle et de la connaître. Il plongea les yeux dans les siens et l'étrange magie joua de nouveau.

Son corps de femme devint un instrument sublime dont il se mit à jouer. Ses plaintes étaient une musique dont il écrivait chaque partition. Elle était telle une symphonie qui débordait d'une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas et par laquelle il fut submergé.

Soudain, comme un tonnerre imprévu, un bruit fracassant fit presque trembler l'univers.

Ils se regardèrent comme si ça n'avait rien à voir avec eux mais les coups reprirent de plus belle.

\- SEVERUS ROGUE ! cria quelqu'un derrière la porte. OUVREZ ! JE SUIS ENVOYÉ PAR LE MINISTÈRE !

\- Ne répond pas, souffla-t-il.

Il s'enfouit en elle, tournant le dos au monde et elle gémit de plaisir, oubliant le visiteur.

\- SEVERUS ROGUE ! cria la voix en tapant encore plus fort contre la porte.

Ils étaient invisibles. Inatteignables. Hors du temps.

Une lumière bleue illumina le salon. Un patronus en forme de sanglier sauta au milieu de la pièce.

\- _Severus Rogue, le premier ministre intérim exige votre présence immédiatement !_

Il saisit la couverture du divan qu'il jeta par-dessus eux et enfonça son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Ils survivront.

Et à la manière dont il la tenait contre lui, Liz se sentit comme un joyau serti dans ses bras.

Tandis que le patronus s'évaporait en fumée d'argent, le petit salon qui n'avait connu que malheurs, violence et tristesse s'emplit à nouveau de vie, de soupirs émerveillés puis d'extase jusqu'à ce que doucement, un silence feutré recouvre les amants enlacés ; désormais indifférents au mal et à la mort qui dans une autre vie, les avaient piégé.


	3. Les dangers du ministère de la magie

Il était huit heure du matin et dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la magie, les fonctionnaires arrivaient en masse pour commencer leur journée l'air apeurés. Déjà qu'on avait dû essuyer une chasse aux nés-moldus, on était maintenant en pleine chasse aux mangemorts. Tout sorcier non-né-moldu qui n'était pas blanc comme neige était impitoyablement arrêté et questionné. L'ambiance était à la paranoïa et chacun regardait son voisin avec un fond de suspicion.

Comme des dizaines d'autres, Severus se matérialisa dans une flamme verte et sortit de la cheminée du ministère mais son accueil différa quelque peu de l'ordinaire. Aussitôt qu'il descendit la marche de la cheminée, il fut reconnu par un ancien élève à qui il avait fait la vie dure.

\- C'est Severus Rogue le mangemort ! SÉCURITÉ ! SÉCURITÉ ! cria le poufsouffle.

Avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, Rogue fut tout à la fois stupéfixé, expéliarmé, jambe-encotonné et saucissonné par divers sortilèges qui jaillirent de la foule avec un bel ensemble. Avec un grand BANG ! il fut violemment projeté dans le fond de la cheminée d'où il venait de sortir et s'écrasa par terre avec un bruit sourd.

\- Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous !

Deux agentes de sécurité se précipitaient sur les lieux du drame, baguettes levées. De peine et de misère, elles réussirent à se faufiler dans la foule des curieux agglutinés.

Des « C'est Severus Rogue ! » « C'est un mangemort ! » « Il a tué Albus Dumbledore ! » retentirent sur leur passage. Enfin elles arrivèrent à atteindre la cheminée et contemplèrent le désastre.

\- Va vérifier ça avec Huxley, dit la plus âgée des deux.

Tandis que sa collègue repartait en courant, l'agente se positionna devant la cheminée et croisa les bras pour empêcher la foule de faire un mauvais parti au sorcier pétrifié. La jeune femme revint après quelques minutes, essoufflée.

\- C'est bon. Tout est en ordre. Il a une autorisation A4, haleta-t-elle en montrant une passe avec la photo.

La plus vieille hocha la tête.

\- Circulez ! Circulez ! Il n'y a plus rien à voir ! cria-t-elle.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas le laisser entrer comme ça ! dit un sorcier insulté.

\- Ce monsieur a une autorisation ministérielle ! dit l'agente d'un ton abrupt. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, demandez une audience au bureau du ministre.

Après un moment d'hésitation, la foule se défit avec des murmures de désapprobation tandis que la jeune agente tentait de libérer Rogue des nombreux maléfices qu'il avait reçus.

\- Bon sang ! Ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte … Édith …

Malgré l'aide de sa collègue, il fallu bien dix minutes à la jeune femme pour le libérer de tous les sortilèges. Finalement Severus se releva de peine et de misère en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Guère surprenant que vous ayez échoué presque tous vos ASPICS mademoiselle Hervé, gronda-t-il.

La jeune femme rougit devant le professeur de potion tandis qu'il se dépoussiérait d'un coup de baguette furieux.

\- Je vous accompagne, dit Édith en lui tendant la passe. Je vous suggère de la mettre bien en évidence.

Tandis qu'on les dévisageait de loin, Rogue épingla la carte sur sa poitrine et insulté, suivit l'agente jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Des murmures paniqués s'élevèrent parmi les gens qui attendaient déjà. Ils regardèrent le mage avec frayeur en s'éloignant rapidement si bien qu'un grand cercle se forma autour de lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent mais accompagné de son escorte, il fut le seul à entrer dans le petit cubicule mobile. Ils descendirent jusqu'au quatrième et se trouvèrent dans un couloir garni de cadres et de riches boiseries. D'un côté le couloir s'allongeait sans qu'on puisse en voir la fin, de l'autre une grande porte sculptée était ouverte, donnant accès aux locaux du premier ministre.

Édith lui indiqua la porte et repartit. Severus entra dans la pièce vaste et imposante tandis que les portraits des anciens ministres en poste le dévisageaient gravement.

\- Monsieur Rogue, assoyez-vous, dit la secrétaire qui ne semblait pas surprise de le voir.

Plusieurs canapés confortables garnissaient la pièce aux murs de bois foncé. Le sorcier prit place pour attendre. Presque une heure plus tard, il attendait toujours et commençait à se sentir de plus en plus furieux. Finalement, on l'appela.

\- Monsieur Rogue, le premier ministre va vous recevoir.

Il se leva l'air crispé et ouvrit la porte lambrissé que l'assistante lui indiquait. Habillé de violet, un petit chapeau rond de même couleur posé sur la tête et des anneaux scintillants aux oreilles, Kinsley Shakelbolt griffonnait assis à son bureau. Il leva la tête pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant et Severus fut aussitôt persuadé qu'il l'avait fait attendre aussi longtemps juste pour l'insulter.

Severus Rogue…, dit Kinsley en le regardant d'un air assez peu amical.

\- Kinsley Shakelbolt, dit Rogue en lui rendant la pareille.

Le nouveau ministre intérim releva le menton pour le toiser. Pendant plus d'un an Rogue avait été à ses yeux le plus méprisable des traitres et un ignoble meurtrier. Malgré que Potter ait juré qu'il n'en était rien, le considérer soudain comme un collègue n'allait vraiment pas de soi.

\- Vous savez vous faire attendre Severus, dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

\- Je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt, répondit sèchement le sorcier.

\- Il ne saurait être question de venir quand cela vous arrange. Nous avons des aveux à faire vérifier qui ne souffrent aucun délai !

\- Je sortais de l'hôpital et votre messager n'était pas prévu. Il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce que j'ai eu un empêchement, argumenta le sorcier en le dévisageant sombrement.

\- Imprévu ou non, vous vous êtes engagé à porter assistance au ministère ! Je ne tolérerai pas que vous nous fassiez faux bond !

\- Vous semblez sous pression Kingsley, dit Rogue faussement compatissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez !? Nous sommes en plein cauchemar !

\- Puis-je vous rappeler que le Seigneur des ténèbres est mort, dit-il froidement.

\- Ses mangemorts sont encore partout et je sais pertinemment que vous étiez chez-vous ! dit-il sévèrement.

\- Il vous suffit de savoir que j'ai été retenu pour des raisons d'ordre privées, dit Severus d'un ton tranchant.

\- Rien ne peut être plus important que votre tâche ! répliqua Kingsley hors de lui.C'est une question de sécurité nationale. J'exige une explication !

Rogue le fixa comme s'il allait le pulvériser.

\- Puisque c'est une question de sécurité nationale, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de vous informer que je faisais l'amour pour la première fois avec une femme que j'étais certain d'avoir perdue à jamais, dit-il glacial.

Shacklebolt sembla se pétrifier. Un silence affreusement gênant s'en suivit puis réalisant à quel point ses questions étaient non seulement déplacées mais trahissaient son mépris, il baissa les yeux.

Rogue le fusilla du regard.

\- J'ai payé extrêmement cher pour que ce soit vous plutôt qu'un mangemort qui soit assis à ce bureau, cracha-t-il. Ne l'oubliez pas Shacklebolt !

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, dit Kingsley qui dans les faits y avait plus ou moins pensé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air contrit mais le sorcier ne semblait pas disposé à le mettre à l'aise.

\- Vous avez raison. Vous ne méritiez pas cet accueil. Je vous présente mes excuses.

Rogue le fixa comme un vautour du haut d'un gibet.

\- À quel sujet vouliez-vous me voir ? dit-il avec dédain.

Reprenant contenance, Kingsley fouilla sur son bureau et sortit une liasse de parchemins ficelés dans un dossier de cuir.

\- Le plus important est la déposition de Lucius Malefoy. Nous venons tout juste de l'obtenir. Il passera devant le conseil dans deux jours. Les gens doivent voir que nous agissons sinon ... C'est pourquoi c'est aussi pressé. Vous comprenez …

L'air fort peu compréhensif Rogue lui arracha presque le dossier des mains.

\- Mon assistante vous a réservé la dernière salle au bout du couloir, l'informa Kinsley qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

Rogue fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte mais il se ravisa.

\- Si vous tenez tellement à ma présence, dit-il en se retournant, je vous suggère d'annoncer officiellement que je suis un allié avant que je me fasse déchiqueter par vos fonctionnaires.

Severus lui jeta un regard méprisant, tourna les talons et sortit en faisant voler sa robe derrière lui. D'un pas furibond, il se rendit au fond de l'interminable passage en ignorant les regards méfiants et stupéfaits des employés qu'il croisa. Il atteignit enfin son bureau, y entra et ferma la porte en plaignant d'avance le premier qui oserait venir le déranger.

Il ouvrit le dossier et se plongea dans la déclaration de Lucius. Il ajouta quelques notes, clarifia quelques détails puis le referma en se disant que son ancien préfet devrait s'en sortir. Il passa ensuite aux aveux d'autres mangemorts qui attendaient leur audience. Il devait vérifier les déclarations, les recouper avec ce qu'il savait et débusquer les mensonges.

Ce n'était pas facile mais ce le devint encore moins car à mesure que les jours passaient et surtout que les nuits avec Liz s'accumulaient, le sorcier expérimenta des difficultés imprévues.

Alors qu'il tentait de séparer le vrai du faux, il était déconcentré par des images troublantes et complètement hors de propos. Par exemple, au beau milieu des pires aveux, il se surprenait à songer à l'appétissant derrière de la jeune femme ou à penser à sa douce poitrine, d'autant plus obsédante lorsqu'il la revoyait tressauter joliment devant son nez.

Évidemment, il se secouait et revenait à ses papiers mais plus il découvrait l'amour charnel, plus il éprouvait de difficulté à maîtriser ces divagations involontaires qui devenaient de plus en plus élaborées au fil des semaines. Il en ressentait même une certaine culpabilité tant ces rêveries délicieuses étaient mal assorties aux lectures malsaines qu'il devait éplucher.

Il s'appliquait avec la plus grande concentration, tentait à toute force de se discipliner, s'en voulait et finissait même se vouer au diable, rien n'y faisait.

Recoupant la destruction de toute une famille, ses lèvres se nichaient dans son cou, couraient sur son ventre, le saisissait tout entier. Alors qu'une jeune fille était déchiquetée par un loup-garou, il revoyait son sexe satiné qui lui faisait penser à une pêche dont on aurait enlevé une tranche, un fruit dont il s'était régalé avec une gourmandise qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Tandis qu'on torturait un innocent, il entendait ses plaintes et ses cris sous ses coups de reins passionnés. Au moment où on pendait un sorcier né-moldu, ses jambes s'enroulaient autour sa taille et sa chair se serrait délicieusement autour de lui …

\- Severus.

Le sorcier sortit de sa rêverie pour dévisager Kinsley qui était entré, un parchemin à la main.

\- La grande chancelière a eu un malaise et toutes les audiences de demain sont suspendues, dit-il en lui montrant le parchemin garni d'un sceau officiel.

Un air méfiant se peignit sur les traits de l'ancien mangemort qui trouvait plutôt étrange que le premier ministre vienne le voir en personne pour si peu.

\- Rien ne presse plus alors prenez le reste de la journée, dit Kinsley un peu trop jovial. J'imagine que vous avez sûrement … une amie à voir.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai rien dit à personne, dit-il l'air innocent.

Il haussa les épaules avec un zeste d'ironie

\- Malgré que par les temps qui courent, j'ai presque l'impression d'être votre gardien du secret alors sachez que si jamais vous voulez informer la population vous pouvez compter sur mon appui, dit-il taquin.

Rogue pinça les narines et contrôla avec peine une puissante envie de le métamorphoser en cabinet de toilette.

\- Vous comprenez, à force, tout ça prend les dimensions d'une affaire d'état, dit-il en ignorant sciemment les œillades assassines du sorcier. C'est au point où on reçoit tellement de courrier à votre sujet qu'on ne sait plus quoi en faire.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez tout brûler, rappela Rogue avec un air d'outre-tombe.

\- Allons Severus, ne le prenez pas comme ça. Si vous voulez je peux accorder une entrevue à votre magasine préféré. Après tout, les membres de l'Ordre du phœnix doivent se serrer les coudes.

Furieux, Rogue blêmit de rage et Kingsley jugea qu'il était temps de battre en retraite. Il s'éclipsa en riant dans sa barbe et disparut dans le couloir d'un pas guilleret.

Le sorcier ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette rageur.

Très décevant.

Dire qu'il avait cru que Kingsley était un sorcier sérieux. Mais évidemment, tout le monde ne gagnait pas à être connu.

Severus marqua la page d'un geste de baguette, ferma le grimoire et se leva pour prendre son sac. Il saisit la poignée de la porte puis resta immobile un moment comme pour se préparer à l'épreuve qui allait suivre. Finalement, n'ayant guère d'autre choix, il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit dans le couloir.

Il marcha d'un pas pressé en tentant de ne regarder personne mais il croisa au moins cinq employés de bureau qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui le saluèrent avec des sourires éclatant auxquels il fut bien obligé de répondre par des signes de tête indifférents.

\- Monsieur Rogue !

Il tenta d'ignorer l'impertinent mais le petit sorcier à moitié chauve arriva en courant avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais mon fils veut absolument avoir votre autographe. Ça lui ferait vraiment très plaisir, dit le petit homme en lui tendant une photo et une plume.

C'était la sempiternelle photo du magasine Sorcière d'aujourd'hui, celle qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, refuser. Cependant, après que la fille d'une employée se soit mise à sangloter en plein milieu de l'entrée du ministère et que sa mère enragée lui ait lancé un sort de chauve furie, il avait comprit. Signer était la seule option.

\- Mon fils s'appelle Samy, avec un seul M. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait monsieur Rogue. Nous vous sommes tous infiniment reconnaissants. Mon fils vous vénère, vous êtes son héro ! Il gardera cette photo à jamais !

C'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle et Severus gribouilla de mauvaise grâce en maîtrisant une intense envie de lui faire avaler la plume.

\- Dites, Voldemort vous l'avez connu en personne pas vrai ? Il était vraiment aussi effrayant qu'on le dit ? demanda le sorcier avec curiosité.

Rogue serra les mâchoires. Cette détestable habitude de le prononcer ce nom sans la moindre gêne lui donnait envie de hurler. Sans se soucier de répondre, il rendit le portrait abhorré au petit homme qui se confondit en remerciements puis il s'éloigna au plus vite. Par quelque miracle, il réussi à atteindre l'ascenseur sans autres mésaventures. Il l'appela et les portes s'ouvrirent. Des mémos multicolores et deux jeunes femmes s'y trouvaient déjà. La première baissa la tête et rougit furieusement tandis que la seconde beaucoup moins timide, lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il entra en prenant soin de ne regarder personne.

\- Severus Rogue … justement je me demandais si vous étiez disponible pour dîner, dit la jeune femme souriante.

L'air exaspéré du sorcier n'eut pas l'air de la démonter.

\- J'étais à ma dernière année quand vous êtes devenu professeur. J'ai étudié à Serpentard. Astrid vous vous souvenez ?

Le peu dont il se souvenait, c'était surtout que cette gourde était incapable de touiller convenablement le moindre bouillon.

\- Êtes-vous libre ce soir ?

\- Non, dit-il brusquement.

\- Un autre soir peut-être ?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, grogna-t-il.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle en glissant un doigt dans son col pour faire admirer ses rondeurs.

Il la dévisagea dégoûté puis soupira d'un air furieux. Encore chanceux que son bureau soit au quatrième et que ces folles furieuses ne puissent pas le coincer plus que trois étages dans l'ascenseur. Il en était rendu au point où il envisageait de leur coller des plaintes pour harcèlement.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il sortit d'un pas pressé, abandonnant l'admiratrice à sa déception. Tandis que les portes se fermaient derrière lui, il examina le terrain. Il n'y avait qu'une foule clairsemée dans le vaste atrium d'entrée. C'était sa chance.

\- Monsieur Rogue …

La jeune femme rougissante était sortie en même temps que lui. Il retint un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. Alice Joly j'étais à Serdaigle.

Il afficha un rictus ennuyé à partir duquel il était difficile de savoir s'il avait gardé le moindre souvenir.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous monsieur. Merci, du fond du cœur, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête bourru et elle s'éloigna écarlate.

Enfin débarrassé, il longea la fontaine discrètement en songeant que personne ne l'attendrait à cette heure mais il se trompait lourdement.

\- Il est là !

Un flash de lumière lui sauta à la figure et il se protégea avec la main. Un silhouette bleue poudre se dessina devant ses pupilles éblouies.

Ses lunettes scintillantes perchées sur le nez, Rita Starker lui bloquait le passage avec un sourire carnassier.

\- L'insaisissable Severus Rogue. Enfin, dit-elle comme si elle se pourléchait les babines.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, grogna-t-il aveuglé.

\- Severus, le monde a le droit de savoir qui vous êtes. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que j'écrive votre biographie sans vous, menaça-t-elle subtilement.

Il lui jeta un regard haineux, la contourna brusquement et fonça en direction des cheminées. Aussitôt Rita se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Severus comment se passe votre retour à la vie normale ?

\- Pas de commentaires, dit-il en louvoyant entre les gens qui se retournaient pour le regarder avec un étonnement admiratif.

\- Allons Severus, ne soyez pas timide. Dites-moi tout. Vous sentez-vous libéré du poids de devoir mentir à tout le monde ? dit-elle en courant habilement à sa hauteur.

Il l'ignora de son mieux et accéléra le pas.

\- Nous savons maintenant que votre vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Aviez-vous l'impression d'être un hypocrite ?

Son silence ne découragea en rien la redoutable journaliste.

\- Aimez-vous toujours Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry Potter ?

Severus la dévisagea avec des envies d'assassinat dans les yeux.

Rita sourit ravie.

\- Vous l'aimez donc encore ?

Rogue reprit sa marche furieuse, en se maudissant de cet instant de faiblesse.

\- Allons vous pouvez bien me le dire, dit-elle en le poursuivant de plus belle.

Un commis arrivait en sens inverse, photo à la main, bien décidé lui aussi à avoir sa part d'attention.

\- Monsieur Rogue ! Puis-je vous demander un …

Le jeune homme reçu un bloque-jambe et il s'écrasa en pleine figure. Rita l'enjamba avec une facilité qui laissait deviner une longue habitude.

\- Severus ! Le magasine Sorcière d'aujourd'hui vous a déclaré le sorcier le plus sexy de la dernière guerre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il soupira avec irritation. Ce fichu magasine lui avait empoisonné la vie. Depuis la publication de cet article, des hordes de sorcières enragées le poursuivaient où qu'il aille, tout le monde voulait qu'il signe cette détestable photo et Kinsley se croyait même autorisé à le narguer.

\- Ce titre est-il mérité selon vous ?

Le mérite revenait sans conteste au fait que « l'Élu » s'était mis à chanter ses louanges sur toutes les tribunes. Comme son père, il adorait se pavaner et était persuadé que tout le monde aspirait à être adulé par une bande d'idiots crédules. Pire, en plein duel avec Voldemort il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de déballer son histoire avec Lily devant tout le monde. Évidemment ça s'était su et soudain, l'ensemble des torchons anglais s'étaient embrasés à ce sujet.

Potter … C'était à lui qu'il devait ce cauchemar quotidien et une chose était sûre, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de l'étrangler.

\- Êtes-vous toujours célibataire ? Severus !

Il réussit enfin à atteindre la cheminée dans laquelle il s'engouffra.

\- Severus !

Il disparut dans les flammes vertes pour réapparaître chez-lui.

Il resta immobile un instant puis sortit de la cheminée, posa son sac par terre et s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil élimé où il se massa le front comme s'il était au prise avec un vilain mal de tête.

C'était un cauchemar, rien de moins.

Et dire qu'au début il s'était imaginé que la reconnaissance publique valait mieux qu'être détesté … Sauf que cette notoriété avait vite dégénéré en folie furieuse, tellement qu'il était pratiquement au bord d'en devenir fou. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Peu importe à quel point il les fuyait, ces imbéciles réussissaient toujours à le coincer pour tenter de lui aspirer la moelle des os.

Leurs regards suintaient tous la même admiration, la même reconnaissance, la même affection. Toutes leurs questions étaient insignifiantes, tous leurs commentaires étaient stupides et leurs explications niaises le rendaient malade. Ils étaient tous là à quémender son attention comme si ça allait changer leur vie. C'était d'un pathétique … De tout son cœur il méprisait leur irrépressible besoin de venir lui lécher les bottes.

Pour être honnête, il regrettait le temps du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Les mangemorts connaissaient le respect. Lorsqu'il était le premier lieutenant du mage le plus puissant du monde, personne n'aurait eu l'idée de venir lui faire signer des photographies idiotes. On se poussait sur son passage et on espérait être ignoré par lui. Il y avait de la grandeur dans cette façon de faire.

Rien à voir avec cette foule de cinglés vagissants qui lui criaient dessus en espérant lui arracher quelque chose à chérir ou a publier.

Albus avait raison, l'amour était plus fort que la haine. D'ailleurs, il allait certainement finir écrasé sous son ignoble puissance.

Il soupira, excédé. Son seul espoir était que Skeeter le salisse assez pour décourager ses stupides admirateurs. De toute façon, ils perdaient leur temps. Sur toute la planète, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

Il se força à oublier tous ces idiots et se leva pour retrouver la personne en question.

Rien.

Il se dit qu'elle était sortie mais un vague malaise l'habitait. Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et regarda en haut de l'escalier. Étrangement, il avait l'impression qu'un malheur s'était produit. Il s'était déjà trouvé en bas d'un escalier avec cette impression et ce qu'il avait découvert en haut l'avait détruit à jamais.

Certain que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, il se faufila dans le réduit et avec une sourde inquiétude, monta les marches à pas de loup.

* * *

Note-

1- Severus le sorcier le plus sexy de Grande Bretagne ... Est-ce bien sérieux ? C'est à vous de décider mais selon moi ce retournement est crédible pour trois raisons.

La première c'est l'exemple du premier ministre canadien Justin Trudeau. Ti-pet comme on l'appelle ici, (prononcer ti-pète). Quand il était député, personne ne l'avait jamais au grand jamais trouvé sexy. Aucun média ne s'était jamais extasié sur lui et aucun magasine n'avait eu l'idée de le faire poser pour quoi que ce soit. On ne l'a même pas trouvé sexy quand il a foutu une raclé à un député conservateur dans un grand combat de boxe. Bref Ti-pet avait toujours été un type au physique quelconque sans rien de bien remarquable. Par contre, à la SECONDE où il a été élu PM tout a changé. PAF ! Il est devenu le prince charmant ultimement sex, une véritable statue grecque, un parangon de beauté virile et rien de moins que le PM le plus sexy du monde selon tous les journaux de la planète. Personne ici ne pouvait le croire. Du jour au lendemain Ti-pet est élu pompier de calendrier ... sans blague... Je vous jure il y a presque eu un traumatisme collectif tellement c'était inattendu. C'est dire à quel point la notoriété peut faire beaucoup pour votre sex-appeal. Il ne serait donc pas impossible que Rogue malgré sa "quelconquitude" connaisse un sort similaire dans le milieu des sorciers en raison de sa renommée.

La seconde raison c'est Adrien Brody, un acteurs qui ressemble étrangement au Severus canonique. Il n'est pas beau du tout selon les critères habituels qui s'appliquent aux mâles sexys, pourtant ses admiratrices se comptent par millions et son sex-appeal est légendaire. On ne va pas se mentir. Si Brody avait été concierge il ne serait qu'un type lambda avec une drôle de tête mais mis en valeur par son métier d'acteur, son faciès unique fait tomber les filles comme des mouches. Comme il ressemble terriblement à Severus, il est facile d'imaginer que le maître des potion puisse lui aussi passer de "type avec une drôle de tête" à "mec craquant entre tous" moyennant une petite mise en valeur ; ce que ne peut manquer de lui valoir son soudain statut de héro et de sauveur.

La troisième raison c'est que son histoire avec Lily est de notoriété publique ce qui aux yeux de tous en fait un héro tout à la fois tragique et romantique. Pour une vaste majorité, cette histoire ne peut que lui donner un lustre sexy absolument irrésistible (et à tout le moins, plus substantiel que celui de Ti-pet, on en conviendra).

Pour toutes ces raisons, il me semble donc probable que Severus puisse être considéré comme le sorcier le plus sexy de Grande-Bretagne malgré le fait que dans les romans, il ait toujours été dépeint comme un homme sans beaucoup d'attraits.

2- La photo du magasine Sorcière d'aujourd'hui est la même que la page couverture de la fic. Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je trouve Sev sérieusement craquant là-dessus.

Pour voir l'original il n'y a qu'à chercher les mots clef Roussal-Snape-Pinterest sur Google image.


	4. Une passion brutale

Un chapitre où la fic justifie son rating. Gentes damoiselles et damoiseaux, veuillez prendre garde.

* * *

Avec une appréhension qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, Severus monta les marches de son ancienne chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Au fil des semaines, Liz en avait fait son petit domaine privé. Elle avait fait apporter un lit plus grand, la commode branlante avait été changée pour un joli bureau blanc et dans le coin, une vanité aux grands miroirs croulait sous les pots de crème, les couleurs, les pinceaux et les rouges.

Elle était assise sur l'adorable petit banc de bois et se maquillait, cintrée dans une robe bleue scandaleuse. Des rubans la fermaient en courant dans son dos mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à attacher. De ce que Severus pouvait en voir, il y avait plus d'ouvertures que de tissus et le peu qu'il y avait était outrageusement transparent.

\- Liz …

Elle sursauta brusquement en se retournant.

\- Bordel, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Visiblement tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, dit-il d'un air sombre.

\- Non, justement. Et en plus tu marches comme un foutu chat.

Elle se retourna vers le miroir pour constater les dégâts.

\- Tsst, tu m'as fait manquer ma ligne, dit-elle en prenant un coton. Toi et le maquillage, je te jure …

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa robe comme s'il allait vomir

\- Maria m'a demandé de l'aider. Je t'en ai parlé, c'est une amie du Haut-pavé.

\- Aider … À quoi ?

\- Ben pour un client, dit-elle comme si sa question était stupide. Plusieurs en fait. C'est pour un groupe.

Le silence devint lourd tandis qu'elle effaçait soigneusement la ligne ratée avec le coton.

\- Un groupe …, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Mmm. Des ambassadeurs quelque chose comme ça.

\- Tu comptes aller te … prostituer, dit-il le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Je suis une prostituée, dit-elle en recommençant sa ligne.

\- Non. Tu ne l'es plus.

\- Et ben pour une surprise …, dit-elle en peignant sa paupière avec application.

\- Tu vaux mieux que ça.

\- En fait le problème est inverse. C'est le métier qui vaut mieux que tu crois.

Severus trembla d'impuissance et la panique le saisit. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque la touche. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille. Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui.

\- Je ne garderai pas une sorcière de rue sous mon toit ! cracha-t-il menaçant. Si tu sors d'ici pour aller te faire …, il grimaça écœuré, inutile de revenir !

Liz battit des cils pour juger de sa ligne de khôl et satisfaite reboucha la fiole. Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

\- Je comprends. C'est pas grave. J'irai rester chez Maria.

Évidemment, elle savait que ce jour arriverait. C'était le moment classique. Celui où l'homme qui s'était attaché à une sorcière de rue réalisait soudainement ce que ça impliquait. Neuf fois sur dix, ils faisaient exactement cette tête de déterré qui signifiait que le temps était venu de se dire adieu.

Sérieusement, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée dans cette piaule. Dommage parce qu'il était un sacré bon coup. Même que ça devenait dingue parfois avec ce truc de legilimencie. Pour être honnête, elle éprouvait quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour lui. Mais bon, tous les métiers ont leurs inconvénients. D'ailleurs il y avait un bail qu'elle était rompue à ce genre de sacrifice. Toutes les sorcières de rue vous le diront, tomber amoureuse est aussi stupide que suicidaire.

Severus tenta de reprendre sur lui.

\- La Rue des soupirs n'est pas encore sûre, argumenta-t-il en désespoir de cause. Les autorités ont trop à faire.

\- Je sais. On va au Saint-Antoine, dit-elle en enroulant ses cheveux autour de sa baguette.

Le sorcier serra les mâchoires si fort qu'une veine se mit à battre sur sa tempe.

\- Liz …, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Ne fais pas ça.

\- J'en ai assez d'être coincé ici à ne rien faire, trancha-t-elle en retirant sa baguette avec précaution.

Il blêmit de rage et une fureur incontrôlable s'empara de lui.

\- Non. Tu n'iras pas !

Liz le regarda comme s'il dérapait sérieusement.

\- Heu … Excuse-moi mais je fais ce que je veux.

Il marcha sur elle et lui saisit le bras.

\- Je t'interdis d'y aller ! ordonna-t-il furieux.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Severus fut brusquement projeté contre le mur et sa robe s'arracha avec un grand bruit de déchirure. Jaillissant de la tapisserie, des lanières de cuir noir cloutées s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, de sa poitrine et de ses jambes pour l'immobiliser et une muselière de cuir se boucla sur son visage en claquant. Il tenta de se déprendre mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Toi c'est la dernière fois de ta vie que tu me parles comme à un putain de chien ! cracha Liz furieuse.

Elle leva sa baguette. Un fouet d'un vert lumineux en jaillit et Rogue comprit soudain à quel point il était en mauvaise posture. Elle lui décrocha un coup vicieux qui claqua sur sa cuisse et son cri de douleur fut étouffé par la muselière.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

\- Alors ? Avoir un maître ? C'est bien non ?

Le fouet claqua de nouveau en laissant une vilaine marque rouge sur sa poitrine. Il cria d'une voix étouffée et tenta vainement de se déprendre.

\- Tu te crois mieux que moi pas vrai ? Mais quand tu allais t'agenouiller devant ton foutu seigneur des ténèbres c'était pour te faire BAISER toi aussi ! cria-t-elle en le fouettant. Tu te laissais ENCULER comme un CON ! T'es pas mieux que MOI !

Elle l'avait flagellé à chaque gros mot et ses yeux brillèrent de satisfaction devant les marques cuisantes qui le zébraient.

\- Bordel ! Ça, ça fait trop de bien ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ce sera encore mieux de t'entendre hurler.

La muselière s'évapora et le fouet claqua sauvagement sur son bras.

Il cria de douleur et Perle le fixa avec ravissement. Elle leva sa baguette pour lui infliger une nouvelle correction.

\- Je t'aime ! dit-il désespéré.

Elle le fixa incrédule et le fouet s'enroula par terre comme un serpent.

\- Ce que tu aimes c'est de me baiser.

\- Non, souffla-t-il en la regardant fixement.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Sinon tu ne me parlerais pas comme ça ! dit-elle cinglante.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas … parler.

\- Et ben essaie, dit-elle bravache.

Il la dévisagea un long moment.

\- S'il te plait … N'y vas pas, souffla-t-il.

Elle ne sembla pas des plus émue.

\- Tu veux que je te supplie ? demanda-t-il sérieux.

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule.

\- Je t'en supplie, dit-il étonnamment sincère.

Liz tout de même touchée, soupira brusquement.

\- C'est mon métier. Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne le savais pas !

\- Tu n'es pas forcé de faire ça.

\- C'est exact. J'ai choisi de faire ça. Librement.

\- … Ne le fais pas, dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Alors je fais quoi ? J'attends ici sagement que ça te dises de venir me sauter ? C'est ça mon nouveau plan de carrière ?

\- Ne le fais pas, c'est tout.

\- Dis donc, tu vis dans un putain de conte de fée toi.

Le fouet claqua sur sa poitrine en lui arrachant un nouveau cri mais il ne se débattit pas.

\- Détaches-moi, grogna-t-il.

\- Non toi détaches-moi ! Tu crois que tu peux décider à ma place ?

Il la regarda avec sérieux.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire d'autre. Je t'aiderai.

Elle haussa les épaules et réfléchit un moment.

\- La piraterie ça me dirais bien.

Il soupira en hochant la tête.

\- Allez quoi. Tu pourrais même venir avec moi. Donner des ordres à tout le monde avec une tête d'enterrement c'est dans tes cordes.

Il releva le menton en la fixant altier.

Métier oblige, Liz avait fait ses classes de sado-maso et le plus souvent les victimes avaient l'air misérable. Mais pas lui. Lui il se braquait. Il la défiait tandis que son corps mince bardé de stries restait droit sans redouter les coups.

Elle détailla son corps nu avec un regard intéressé.

\- Tu sais que t'es vachement beau comme ça ?

Le fouet se volatilisa tandis qu'il la fixait, sombre et fier malgré sa position peu reluisante.

Elle s'approcha de lui et laissa courir ses doigts sur les traces rouges qui barraient sa poitrine meurtrie. Il serra les dents et son regard devint brûlant.

\- Mais c'est que ça te plait …, dit-elle coquine.

Elle l'embrassa passionnée puis lui mordit la lèvre. Il grogna en se dressant contre elle.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura-t-elle. Un ancien mangemort, forcément …

Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens en lui griffant lentement les fesses et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit réaliser qu'il y avait là matière à se divertir pour un bon moment. Évidemment, c'était le genre de surprise qui valait bien qu'elle diffère un peu son retour sur la Rue des soupirs.

\- Pauvre petit. Je crois bien que tu as assez souffert.

Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement.

\- J'ai été vilaine … Vraiment très vilaine avec toi. Alors maintenant sûrement que je dois me faire pardonner.

La respiration du sorcier s'accéléra tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

\- Tu crois que tu le mérites ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle enfonça sa baguette sous son menton.

\- Tu le mérites ? insista-t-elle.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Elle le fixa un moment puis, satisfaite, elle descendit lentement contre son torse pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Excité avec violence, il ressentit la caresse avec une intensité si saisissante qu'il comprit qu'elle avait raison. Ça lui plaisait.

Même que ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Vraiment beaucoup.

Tellement qu'il cria d'avantage que sous les coups de fouet. Puis hébété, il resta sans force, épinglé au mur, en ayant peine à en croire ses sens.

Elle se releva d'un air narquois et s'en fut au miroir où elle se démaquilla en prenant son temps puis elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- J'ai presque envie de te laisser là. Mais j'imagine que ça te ferais plaisir de m'enlever cette robe toi-même.

Avec une indifférence étudiée, elle le visa de sa baguette et les lanières de cuir furent avalées par la tapisserie où elles disparurent.

Il l'observa un moment, impénétrable, puis il s'approcha et se plaça derrière elle. Lentement, il délassa le ruban et laissa la robe choir à ses pieds.

\- Brûle-là, ordonna-t-il en la regardant dans le miroir.

\- Elle a coûté cher, dit-elle.

\- Tu n'en auras plus besoin, assura-t-il.

\- Je ne gagerais pas là-dessus, dit-elle en le toisant avec impertinence.

La main du sorcier entoura son cou comme pour l'étrangler. Sur son bras, les marques de lanières lui faisaient comme un tatouage sauvage.

Il la regarda fixement dans la glace.

Elle allait lui payer ces coups de fouets.

Triple tarif.

Il serra sa gorge d'un air inquiétant et Liz sentit monter une sourde excitation. Pour sûr, des séances terriblement intéressantes se dessinaient à l'horizon. Elle gémit en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Il saisit un sein prisonnier de ses dentelles noires et l'étrangla d'avantage de son autre main.

Ce n'était pas avec tout le monde qu'elle appréciait la manière forte mais avec lui, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Il n'avait rien d'un pervers ou d'un détraqué. C'était un naturel. Une force de la nature. Il était puissant comme le métal. Froid et dur, impossible à faire plier. Pourtant elle l'avait soumis à elle. Pire, il avait adoré. Alors maintenant bien sûr, il lui en voulait beaucoup.

Il la dévisagea comme un fauve dans le miroir. Son regard disait qu'elle avait réveillé le prédateur en lui et qu'elle allait devoir en subir toute la férocité.

Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Il lui permettait de lire ses désirs et elle savait que cette férocité était froide. Profonde. Jubilatoire. Il voudrait qu'elle aime ce qu'il lui ferait parce ce serait sa façon de gagner. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle s'effraie et l'implore. Il voudrait qu'elle se batte. Parce que sa victoire serait de la vaincre, la faire capituler, la tenir impuissante entre ses mains puis la dévorer sauvagement comme sa proie.

C'était comme ça qu'il prendrait son pied et Liz frissonna de désir. Elle releva la tête pour lui offrir sa gorge, toute disposée à faire les frais de sa vengeance.

Il la lâcha et elle vit sur son cou la marque de ses doigts. Bordel, elle était en feu. Mais lui l'était encore d'avantage et de loin. Il était pratiquement dans un état second et Liz eut le temps de songer qu'il était vraiment craquant avec ce regard meurtrier.

Sans avertir, il saisit son soutien-gorge par le devant et l'arracha violemment, Il le déchira si brusquement qu'emportée par l'élan, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il se jeta sur elle et tout en la maintenant par terre d'un bras, il déchira sa culotte de dentelle comme un forcené. Liz éclata d'un rire exalté qui cessa abruptement lorsqu'il enfoui la tête entre ses jambes pour la déguster avec une avidité impitoyable. Elle gémit, étrillée par sa langue brûlante et ses succions brutales. Il secoua la tête avec frénésie comme un guépard déchirant de la chair et fut prit d'une telle rage de se repaître d'elle qu'il finit par la mordre.

\- Ça va pas ! cria-t-elle en sursautant.

Elle le frappa en lui tira les cheveux pour tenter d'échapper à ses crocs. Il grogna et se releva d'un mouvement vif. Il la saisit sous les bras et la traîna jusqu'au lit où il la jeta comme un sac. Il grimpa sur elle, l'emprisonna entre ses genoux et la gifla sauvagement. Elle cria de surprise et il l'étrangla de nouveau avec un air de brute. Il tint son visage féroce presque contre le sien. Elle avait intérêt à se soumettre ou il ne répondait plus de rien. Il lui mordit la joue et elle le griffa. Il cria de douleur et se releva enragé.

\- Gifle-moi encore, dit Liz follement excitée.

Il la gifla de toute sa force puis l'empoigna par les cheveux et l'immobilisa sur le dos avec rudesse. Il ouvrit ses jambes et la pénétra brutalement. Elle cria tandis que son corps agressif la prenait comme un mangemort, la ravageant sans la moindre pitié. En grognant comme une bête, il la baisa avec toute la violence qui l'habitait jusqu'à qu'elle jouisse sous ses coups de reins enragés, conquise par sa fureur.

Lorsqu'elle se calma, il la jeta devant lui pour la retourner sans douceur et debout derrière elle, il la reprit. Il l'embrocha d'un coup brutal, vicieux. Ignorant ses plaintes, il empoigna sa chair à la faire saigner et la culbuta avec une puissance impériale, souveraine. Il la domina, déchaîné et elle se cambra pour qu'il la baise encore plus fort, plus violemment. Grisé par sa docilité, il cria tandis qu'il se déversait en butant sauvagement au fond d'elle et qu'elle jouissait de nouveau, mêlant ses cris aux siens.

Il resta appuyé contre elle, secoué de spasmes, les doigts agrippés à sa chair, la tête penchée et les cheveux en désordre. Il s'enfonça une dernière fois comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en son pouvoir. Et elle l'était. Elle avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait et cet abandon en était l'ultime récompense.

Il la libéra et elle s'effondra sur le côté alors que lentement, il se couchait près d'elle, étourdi par le plaisir et la sauvagerie.

Il resta immobile à écouter le rythme de son cœur diminuer tandis que son souffle s'apaisait.

Il éprouvait un calme profond et bienfaisant qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir souvent connu et il réalisa que c'était parce qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il lui manquait la violence familière.

Cette violence qui l'avait toujours habité, qui l'avait parfois dominé et qu'il avait appris à craindre, soudain, il ne la percevait plus.

Il s'en étonna.

Avait-il déjà été délivré de cette violence auparavant ?

Oui. Lorsque mangemort il avait torturé, détruit, blessé. Il s'était senti apaisé même s'il lui en était souvent resté un goût amer. Comme son père lorsqu'il se battait dans les bars et qu'il frappait sur sa mère ou sur lui. Cet homme lui avait transmis sa violence tel un héritage empoisonné.

Mais ce soir, il avait pu exprimer ce qu'il portait de plus sombre, de plus sauvage et de plus malsain sans faire le moindre mal. Avec cette femme, il avait été agressif, cruel, sans pitié et il lui avait fait du bien. En aimant le mangemort en lui, elle l'en avait délivré.

Il ressentit un élan de gratitude. Une impression étrange dont il ne sut trop que faire.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

\- Tu as des marques de dents sur la joue, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Et tu va payer pour ça, dit-elle d'une voix plein de sous-entendus.

Il en fut étrangement électrisé.

\- Je te ferai un onguent. Rien n'y paraîtra.

\- Tu as intérêt. Tu imagines de quoi j'aurais l'air ? Bordel, je serais forcée de retourner avec les cinglés du SAM.

\- Ne dis pas ça …

\- Je blaguais.

Ils restèrent en silence un long moment.

\- Sev …

Elle le regarda d'un air entendu.

\- T'es un sacré bon coup.

Il posa la main sur sa cuisse comme pour lui rendre le compliment et elle se tourna pour se blottir contre lui. Il n'avait aucun penchant pour les câlins mais pour l'instant, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de les repousser. Après la folie d'une passion aussi brutale, la douceur innocente de cette étreinte lui parut presque rafraichissante. Il l'enlaça tendrement et il lui sembla que tout était parfait.

Alors il en fut certain. Cette femme lui convenait. Et il la voulait. Terriblement.


	5. Le conseiller

Horace Slughorn posa le dernier journal sur la pile imposante qui trônait sur la table. Il soupira plus ou moins satisfait. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des journées. Son nom n'avait été mentionné que quatre fois dans les journaux et magazines du pays et ce, dans des articles assez mineurs. Il prit les quatre papiers qu'il avait découpé et mit de côté.

Le premier mentionnait simplement son nom parmi les professeurs ayant pris part à la grande bataille, le second …

Des coups retentirent. Horace fronça les sourcils. Pourtant il n'attendait personne. Il se leva, sortit de son bureau, traversa le délicieux petit hall d'entré croulant sous les trophées, les médailles et les photos encadrées et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea devant la mine patibulaire du visiteur

\- Severus ? dit-il étonné. Heu … Je ne vous attendais pas. Est-ce que quelque chose de grave s'est passé ?

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda le sorcier légèrement agacé.

\- Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Je vous en prie ! dit Horace faussement enchanté.

Severus entra, un air méfiant peint sur le visage.

Horace lui sourit mal à l'aise. Une visite de ce directeur là n'augurait certes rien de bon.

\- Pouvons-nous parler ?

Le gros sorcier resta interloqué un instant puis approuva de la tête.

\- Mais … heu. Oui. Évidemment. J'ai toujours du temps pour vous, dit-il de plus en plus inquiet. Assoyez-vous voyons ! Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire.

Le sorcier hocha la tête puis s'assit mal à l'aise dans le petit salon surchargé de décoration tandis qu'Horace apportait une bouteille et des verres, s'attendant au pire.

\- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite mon cher ami, dit le gros professeur en s'asseyant à son tour.

Severus tapota le bras du fauteuil comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Je viens vous voir en raison de votre … disons, connaissance générale du genre humain, dit Rogue lentement.

\- Vraiment ? dit Horace qui ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

\- Les femmes, résuma Severus.

Malgré que tout cela soit fort imprévu, Horace ressentit un immense soulagement. Si ce n'était pas plus grave que cela …. Et puis il n'avait jamais été avare de conseils ; quel que soit le domaine.

\- Ah ! Bien sûr, bien sûr. Enfin, je ne suis pas un tombeur loin de là mais évidemment au cours de ma vie j'ai rencontré de nombreuses dames qui ma fois n'ont pas eu à se plaindre de moi. Suzette Horny par exemple, la chanteuse irlandaise qui …

\- Épargnez-moi vos vantardises Slughorn, dit Rogue déjà excédé.

Horace s'éclaircit la gorge plus ou moins insulté.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Severus ?

Le sorcier le regarda d'un air méfiant. Il avait terriblement besoin de conseils et avait envisagé tous les hommes avec qui il pouvait aborder le sujet. La vaste majorité n'étaient pas assez proches et les autres étaient morts ou emprisonnés. Restait Arthur et Horace. Considérant qu'il avait affaire à une sorcière de rue tapageuse et aventurière, le choix tombait sous le sens. Mais en regardant le sorcier replet et suffisant, il n'en était plus si sûr.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, c'était une erreur de venir ici, dit-il en se levant.

Horace resta figé un moment puis son instinct de chasseur lui souffla qu'il allait manquer une belle prise. Le plus célèbre, le plus mystérieux, le plus adulé des héros de guerre se trouvait chez lui et qui plus est, en veine de confidences sur sa vie privée.

Il se leva débonnaire.

\- Severus, allons, allons ! Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir. Assoyez-vous voyons. Il s'agit d'une personne de votre connaissance j'imagine ? demanda-t-il habilement.

Severus eut l'air indécis un moment puis il se rassit en approuvant. Horace reprit sa place et se pencha vers lui comme le meilleur des confidents.

\- Puis-je demander si vous êtes déjà engagé dans une relation ou bien … ?

\- En quelque sorte, dit Rogue de mauvaise grâce.

Horace lui sourit engageant mais le sorcier garda le silence.

\- Vous êtes donc … intime avec cette dame, le relança Slughorn.

Rogue ne sembla plus savoir où regarder. Il fit un son étrange dont il était difficile de déduire si oui ou non la relation avait été consommée. Horace en prit son parti.

\- Si vous venez me voir j'imagine que peut-être vous affrontez certains « problèmes » ? demanda-t-il à la pêche.

Severus détourna les yeux. Il semblait au supplice. Il haussa les épaules.

\- D'une certaine façon.

\- Très bien, très bien ! Les amis sont faits pour cela ! dit Horace joyeusement. Ne vous en faites pas. Nous vivons tous ce genre de situation. Maintenant, dites-moi tout. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Rogue se ramassa sur lui-même, revêche devant tant de curiosité.

Visiblement, le directeur était à deux doigts de se lever pour s'enfuir et Horace comprit qu'il devait frapper un grand coup s'il voulait arriver à quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il suffisait de le regarder pour deviner de quoi il retournait. Il lui sourit paternel.

\- Severus, je vous connais depuis que vous avez onze ans. Je sais bien que vous n'avez jamais été très … disons, communicatif. Vous savez, en général c'est ce que les femmes nous reprochent, dit-il en connaisseur. Alors est-ce que par hasard la « communication » serait en cause ?

Il resta immobile, affreusement mal à l'aise. Il saisit son verre pour se donner contenance et finalement se lança.

\- Je l'aime mais elle ne me croit pas, dit-il si bas et si vite qu'Horace l'entendit avec peine.

\- Ah ! dit-il soulagé d'avoir enfin une information. Voilà qui est intéressant.

Slughorn s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et satisfait, bu une gorgée d'hydromel.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence. Les femmes ne nous croient jamais. Si on leur assure qu'on leur est fidèle, elles nous soupçonnent. Si on leur promet qu'on leur donnera ceci ou cela, elles en doutent. Si on leur jure qu'on les aime, elles exigent qu'on les marie pour le prouver. C'est un classique, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Rogue le fixa impénétrable

\- Vous dites que je devrais la demander en mariage ?

\- Et bien pas nécessairement. … À moins bien sûr que ce soit dans vos projets ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien mais follement curieux.

\- C'est … C'est compliqué, marmonna-t-il.

\- AH ! Severus mon cher, c'est toujours –toujours !- compliqué avec les femmes. Il faut vous y faire tout de suite ou sinon, croyez-moi, laissez tomber, dit Horace en faisant de grands yeux.

Severus fit rouler le verre entre ses doigts. Il le porta à ses lèvres, bu lentement puis fixa la liqueur ambrée pensivement. Voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas, Horace haussa les épaules.

\- Voyez-vous, les femmes ont une façon de penser différente de la nôtre. Par exemple dans votre cas, sûrement que plus vous l'aimez moins elle vous croit. Je sais c'est complètement illogique mais c'est ainsi. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est un vrai nid de vipère, dit Horace philosophe.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- Par contre il y a des moyens qui ont fait leur preuve lorsqu'on souhaite motiver l'intérêt ou l'affection d'une dame. Et dans votre cas, je vous assure que le potentiel est exceptionnel.

Le sorcier le dévisagea incertain.

\- Aucune femme ne peut résister à la gloire, à l'héroïsme ou à la célébrité. Et mon cher, à l'heure actuelle, vous êtes le sorcier le plus choyé du monde à ce titre ! Avez-vous seulement pensé à en profiter ? dit Horace comme s'il venait de frapper un grand coup.

Severus l'observa sombrement.

\- Vous me conseillez de parader comme un coq ? dit-il avec mépris.

\- Mais non ! Qu'allez-vous chercher. Cette gloire est méritée Severus. Méritée ! Vous avez vécu dans l'ombre des années et dans le plus grand danger pour accomplir votre mission. Et vous avez réussi ! Sans vous, tout était perdu. Il ne s'agit pas de vous vanter. Vous êtes réellement un héro.

\- Je connais votre affection pour la gloire Slughorn, dit-il en arrivant à peine à cacher son dégoût.

Horace grimaça un sourire. Il fallait vraiment que ce sorcier soit une prise de luxe pour passer par-dessus un aussi vilain caractère.

\- Severus, vous ne comprenez pas. Que les gens vous admirent prouve simplement votre réelle valeur. Votre dame en doute peut-être, cela arrive souvent. Et entre vous et moi vous n'êtes pas le plus … affable des sorciers.

\- Certains refusent de s'abaisser à faire des ronds de jambes, dit-il plein de sous-entendus.

\- Peut-être mais il ne s'agit pas de vous. Il s'agit d'une femme.

Horace se pencha pour le regarder.

\- Mais même vous Severus. N'avez-vous pas été impressionné par la réputation de notre cher Albus ? Est-ce que vous n'avez pas pris ces témoignages en considération lorsque vous avez décidé de lui faire confiance ?

Rogue releva la tête et Horace sut qu'il avait enfin marqué un point.

\- C'est la même chose ici. Si vous voulez que cette dame vous fasse confiance, laissez les autres témoigner pour vous. Qui plus est, si elle est comme les autres femmes elle adorera vous voir briller en société. Enfin, briller en société, dans votre cas c'est une façon de parler.

Severus se renfrogna et Horace bien décidé à devenir son confident, se pencha d'avantage vers lui.

\- Par exemple lorsque vous sortez ensemble comment réagit-elle lorsque les gens vous approchent.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le gros sorcier leva un sourcil incrédule.

\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle.

Horace le regarda étonné puis il sourit ravi.

\- Voilà ! Nous avons enfin trouvé par où commencer. Pour lui prouver que vous l'aimez, vous pourriez sortir avec elle et lui sacrifier de votre précieux temps. Les femmes sont très sensibles à ce genre de choses.

Rogue entra la tête dans les épaules peu enthousiaste.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Severus se leva brusquement.

\- Que je verrai, grogna-t-il. Bonne soirée.

Aussitôt Horace se leva avec une vivacité surprenante pour un homme de sa taille et le retint par la manche.

\- Severus attendez. Attendez voyons ! Que diriez-vous que j'organise une petite soirée ?

Un refus se peignit aussitôt sur les traits de l'ancien mangemort mais en fin renard, Horace ne lui laissa pas le temps de le formuler.

\- Je sais de source sûre que René Bellefeuille est en ville. Vous nous avez-vous-même parlé de son ouvrage sur les plantes magiques d'Amérique du sud l'année dernière. Un ouvrage admirable avez-vous dit. N'est-il pas ?

Severus le regarda dubitatif.

\- Sans compter sa femme qui est spécialiste des insectes indigènes. Un couple fantastique. Je les connais très bien ! Ils viendront rien de plus certain. Allons, vous ne voudriez pas manquer l'occasion de les rencontrer.

Le sorcier hésita et Horace sourit avec satisfaction.

\- Évidemment il y aura très peu de monde. Que des invités triés sur le volet. Allons faites-moi confiance. Vous passerez un excellent moment ! Et votre amie aussi. Vous me connaissez, ma réputation n'est plus à faire.

Severus soupira sombrement. À tout prendre, il valait certainement mieux sortir Liz à une soirée de Slug que d'aller en ville se faire agresser par des admirateurs en furie. … Et puis il était vrai que René Bellefeuille ne comptait pas pour des prunes dans le petit monde des potions.

\- Très bien, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Il se tourna brusquement, sortit en faisant voler sa cape et disparut sans plus de façons. Horace soupira devant de si pauvres manières mais il était néanmoins plus qu'heureux de sa prise. Il avait presque envie d'accrocher la photo de Severus au mur tout de suite mais il n'avait que celle de Sorcière d'aujourd'hui et rien ne valait une photographie originale ; avec lui dessus de préférence.

Satisfait, il se rassit en croisant la jambe et savoura son hydromel non sans avoir une petite pensée de compassion pour la pauvre femme qui avait le malheur d'être aimée par ce diable de sorcier.


	6. La fête de Slug

Assis immobile dans le fauteuil du salon, Severus attendait.

Le tic tac de l'horloge lui semblait devenir plus agressant à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient avec une lenteur d'escargot. Il soupira sombrement en tapotant le bras élimé du fauteuil, serra les mâchoires en faisant saillir les muscles de ses tempes puis tapa du pied comme si cela pouvait aider d'une quelconque façon à faire avancer le temps plus vite.

Enfin, la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur sa compagne qui fit une entrée triomphale.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle tourna lentement devant lui pour se laisser admirer. Il se leva sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

\- Peu importe ce que j'en pense puisque nous sommes en retard et que même si tu étais de la dernière indécence, tu n'as pas le temps de te changer, dit-il en entrant dans la cheminée.

\- Non mais je rêve ! dit-elle incrédule.

Elle croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Si jamais tu vois que je refais l'erreur, rends-moi service. Rappelle-moi que je me suis juré de ne plus jamais sortir avec un homme qui n'a aucune expérience des femmes.

Severus pinça les lèvres. Il détestait quand elle le ramenait à sa qualité de conjoint novice. Il lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Maison de Horace Slughorn, dit-il en jetant brusquement la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds.

Les flammes vertes tourbillonnèrent devant ses yeux puis disparurent devant un bureau outrageusement garni de livres, de médailles, de photos et de centaines de babioles.

\- Ah ! Severus Enfin ! s'écria Horace en s'avançant l'air soulagé. Je ne vous attendais plus mon cher ami ! Vous qui êtes toujours si ponctuel !

\- Horace, dit-il avec un signe de tête. Désolé pour le retard.

\- Tout va bien j'espère, demanda Slughorn qui s'était visiblement inquiété.

Severus haussa un sourcil blasé qui fit sourire le gros sorcier tandis qu'une flamme verte embrasait à nouveau l'habitacle.

\- Voilà sûrement la responsable de ce retard, dit Horace en fin renard.

Le feu s'éteignit, laissant apparaître une sorcière tout de gris vêtue.

Horace esquissa un sourire de bienvenue mais il en resta soudain comme deux ronds de flan.

Un instant il cru que Severus avait emmené quelqu'un d'imprévu mais le bras qu'il tendit à la jeune femme pour l'aider à sortir de la cheminée lui confirma que c'était bel et bien la dulcinée tant attendue. Évidemment, il s'était imaginé une sorcière guindée et sévère ou alors sérieuse et réservée. En bref, tout le contraire de l'heureuse élue.

Elle lui souriait ouverte, sympathique, nullement timide et dégageait une sensualité indéniable. Cintrée dans une robe grise élégante mais beaucoup trop sobre, c'était le genre de femme à qui sied les soieries, les plumes ou le satin beaucoup plus que les lainages gris souris. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés sans artifices mais quelques boucles s'échappaient en tournoyant comme si elles étaient trop indociles pour une coiffure aussi sévère. Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître sage, elle avait l'air d'un feu follet enjoué et un peu canaille qui virevolte de-ci de-là selon son bon plaisir ; autrement dit la dernière femme qu'il eut pensé voir au bras du ténébreux directeur.

\- Horace, je vous présente Liz.

Le professeur revint de sa surprise et tendit la main.

\- Liz, c'est un plaisir ! Qui aurait cru que Severus nous présenterait un jour une femme aussi charmante mais regardez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il ébloui d'étonnement.

Il lança à Rogue un regard totalement incrédule.

\- Monsieur Slughorn, je suis enchantée, dit Liz en riant.

\- Appelez-moi Horace, j'insiste, j'insiste !

\- Très bien, Horace.

Liz lui sourit ravie de l'accueil et, déformation professionnelle, sut que c'était le genre de sorcier qui aimait être épaté au lit, qu'il appréciait les petites attentions raffinée, les sortilèges rares et étonnant mais qu'une fois bien diverti il préférait s'en tenir aux classiques pour terminer l'affaire.

Il se retourna comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un.

\- René, mon cher ! Où est-il enfin ? Il était juste là …

\- Ais-je entendu mon nom ? dit une voix précieuse et maniérée.

Un homme dans la cinquantaine entra un verre à la main en compagnie d'une femme d'un certain âge à la beauté époustouflante.

\- Mais où étiez-vous ?

\- Il y a une demi-heure que nous attendons. J'étais allé me chercher à boire ne vous en déplaise. Vous vous rongiez tellement les sangs que vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte.

Severus jeta un regard pesant de reproches à sa compagne.

\- Veuillez excuser ce retard hors de ma volonté monsieur Bellefeuille. C'est un très grand honneur n'en doutez pas, dit Severus en s'inclinant.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi cher monsieur Rogue. Cette attente n'était rien du tout ! Permettez que je vous présente mon épouse Fabiola.

\- Madame, dit Rogue avec un signe de tête. Puis-je vous présenter Liz.

La jeune femme s'avança en souriant. Fabiola lui serra la main avec chaleur tandis que René la prit mollement pour la laisser tomber aussitôt. Liz sourit à l'herboriste qui n'était pas trop du genre s'éclater au lit. Pipe et missionnaire, c'était son truc.

\- Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre je crois que notre cher Severus est plus qu'attendu par nos autres invités ! dit Horace qui ne se contenait plus d'impatience.

À le voir jubiler, Severus su aussitôt que le pire était à craindre. Il ne doutait pas qu'Horace allait le faire parader devant un parterre d' « invités de marque », c'est à dire des gens de qui il pouvait attendre un retour d'ascenseur en échange de leur avoir servi le fameux Severus Rogue sur un plateau. Il soupira déjà à bout. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter de venir à cette stupide soirée ? Un moment de folie sans doute.

Mais peu importe, il était trop tard pour se défiler et il suivit leur hôte. Ce dernier se hâta de prendre la tête du cortège et avec une excitation qu'il avait le plus grand mal à dissimuler, il parcouru le petit couloir en criant.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, la personne que vous attendiez tous avec la plus grande impatience ! Notre très cher Severus Rogue !

Un concert de cris et d'applaudissements s'éleva du salon, confirmant les pires craintes du sorcier. Non seulement Horace avait invité des fichus admirateurs mais il avait invité des admirateurs qui n'avaient aucune retenue.

À contrecœur, il sortit du couloir et leva les yeux sur l'assemblée. Aussitôt, il se figea comme une statue de sel. Une vive émotion le saisit qu'il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître mais il n'y réussit pas très bien et son visage s'illumina de surprise.

Horace qui guettait sa réaction sourit de contentement et fier comme un pape, tint les pans de sa redingote tendu sur son gros ventre en savourant sa réussite. Ce n'avait pas été un mince exploit que de trouver des invités qui plairaient à son irascible directeur mais il était le Merlin des soirées et n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts.

Avec transports, les sorciers entourèrent Severus en l'acclamant et sous le regard stupéfait de Liz, il tapa l'épaule de l'un et serra la main d'un autre, visiblement ravi de les voir. Elle s'approcha de leur hôte qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

\- Horace, puis-je vous demander qui sont tous ces gens ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Ce sont les meilleurs élèves qui ont étudié à serpentard lorsqu'il en était le directeur, dit-il victorieux. Ses chouchous si vous préférez.

Facilement pour certains, à grand peine pour d'autres, il était parvenu à retracer et contacter tous les rares élèves qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été les favoris du maître des potions. Certains avaient fait le voyage d'Amérique, d'Europe et même d'Afrique. Ils étaient tous là. Une vingtaine de fiers serpentards qui avaient tenu à honorer dignement leur directeur de maison.

\- Bien sûr ce sont tous des prodiges en potion aussi monsieur Bellefeuille ne devrait pas se sentir mis de côté trop longtemps, dit-il en regardant l'assemblée d'un œil expert.

Remis de sa surprise, Severus saluait les uns et les autres avec effusion.

\- Monsieur Cartin vous avez doublé de volume ma parole.

\- Ce sont les chamans du Niger monsieur. Je n'y peux rien, ils adorent la friture.

\- Mademoiselle Williams ? Je vous croyais installée au Canada.

\- En effet et je viens d'être engagée par la chaire de recherche sur les potions médicinale professeur, dit la sorcière. Entre autre grâce à votre lettre de recommandation.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, dit Severus avec un signe de tête de félicitation. Mais n'est-ce pas monsieur Bedford que je vois derrière ? Toujours caché au dernier rang à ce que je vois.

\- Toujours monsieur. C'est le meilleur endroit pour espionner, dit-il en faisant rire l'assemblée.

Severus se tourna vers un jeune homme blond à la mine un peu sombre. Il s'avança, mit une main paternelle sur son épaule en le regardant avec affection.

\- Drago, je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi professeur.

Severus lui sourit et releva la tête pour regarder ses protégés.

\- Vous le savez sûrement mais Drago a accompli des prouesses lors de cette guerre. Il est la fierté de notre maison.

Les serpentards applaudirent le jeune homme qui se redressa tandis que Severus continuait à saluer ses anciens élèves avec chaleur.

Qui aurait pu croire que Severus ait jamais aimé qui que ce soit mais devant ces joyeuses retrouvailles, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il aimait ses serpentards.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est un succès, dit Horace rayonnant.

\- C'est le premier vrai sourire que je lui vois, dit Liz qui n'en revenait pas.

Horace lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- J'avoue que c'est un phénomène plutôt rare. Même la presse n'a pas réussi à lui en dérober un seul et c'est étonnant vu le prix que certains journalistes seraient prêts à payer !

\- Des photos de presse ?

Horace la dévisagea perplexe.

\- Et bien … enfin oui, la presse, les journaux, les magasines … Vous savez bien.

Liz lui renvoya un regard inintelligent. Elle avait lu l'article qui parlait qu'il était peut-être un espion mais à part ça, elle n'avait rien vu d'extraordinaire. Surtout que Sev ne ramenait jamais le moindre canard à la maison. Mais comme dans les bordels on évitait les journaux, (c'était beaucoup trop sérieux) elle était habituée de vivre sans.

Le sorcier la fixa incrédule.

\- Mais … ma pauvre enfant, dois-je comprendre que Severus ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda Liz intriguée.

Le gros sorcier haussa des sourcils stupéfaits et éclata d'un rire joyeux.

\- Ah ! Ma chère, croyez-moi, vous allez avoir besoin d'un verre. Sinon deux ! Mais commençons par le commencement. C'était mon élève en potion, il vous a dit cela au moins.

\- Je crains que non.

\- Mais c'est épouvantable ! s'écria Horace faussement insulté. Je dois remédier à cette situation scandaleuse !

\- Moi je ne demande que ça, assura la jeune femme en riant.

\- Rassurez-moi, vous savez au moins que Severus est un héro de guerre ? Pitié !

\- Heu … et bien je sais qu'il était un genre … d'espion ?

\- Un espion …, dit-il avec désespoir. Un espion !

Horace hocha la tête découragé.

\- Ne rien vous dire …. C'est presque criminel ! En deux mois, il a eu droit à pfffft des centaines d'articles si ce n'est pas plus. Et tous plus élogieux les uns que les autres.

\- Vous voulez rire …, dit-elle sûre qu'il blaguait.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je les ai tous collectionné. J'ai toutes les preuves nécessaires pour vous convaincre, dit-il en lançant finement son appât.

\- Vraiment ? Et vous pourriez me les montrer ? demanda Liz qui avait peine à y croire.

\- Mais bien entendu ! dit-il ravi qu'elle ait mordu. Mais je vous averti, Severus risque de m'en vouloir. Vous le connaissez. Surtout qu'il est mon patron, dit-il d'un air vaguement inquiet.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous causer le moindre problème. Si vous croyez que …

\- Tut, tut, tut, dit-il en levant le doigt.

Il la dévisagea d'un air mutin

\- Vivons dangereusement ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonhomie.

Il jeta un regard vers le directeur et ses chouchous qui étaient tout à leurs retrouvailles.

\- Venez, chuchota-t-il. Surtout faites comme si de rien n'était. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne s'apercevront de rien.

Avec un clin d'œil, il lui tendit le bras joyeusement et elle s'en saisit en riant. Il l'entraîna en faisant mine de fuir subrepticement tout en rayonnant de joie.

Et pour être en joie, le sorcier l'était sans aucun doute.

Dans tout le pays, il ne se trouvait plus personne qui ne connaisse en détail les aventures de Severus. Si au début il avait eu son heure de gloire et plus que sa part d'attention, ses révélations sur le sorcier n'avaient plus aucun effet. À vrai dire, il était vite devenu impossible de surprendre qui que ce soit et pour avoir encore quelques succès, il en était maintenant réduit à inventer des histoires de toutes pièces. Mais aujourd'hui les astres s'étaient alignés en sa faveur et il tenait le plus épatant des publics.

Non seulement une sorcière vierge était une rare aubaine mais il s'agissait de rien de moins que la compagne de Severus en personne ! Le moment était trop beau pour attendre ne serais-ce qu'une seconde avant de profiter de cette merveilleuse friandise et c'est avec la plus grande hâte qu'Horace la conduisit dans son bureau.

Aussitôt entré, il indiqua l'immense bibliothèque.

\- Voyez, les trois derniers étages sont tous pour Severus.

Liz fit de grands yeux, il y avait des centaines de papiers, de revues et de journaux de toutes sortes.

\- Et encore tout a été réduit ! Sinon, il faudrait la bibliothèque au complet pour tout ranger, dit Horace en riant. Mais nous n'allons pas tout sortir car je suis un professeur prévoyant et j'ai déjà fait un tri des meilleurs articles justement pour un cas comme le vôtre ma très chère amie !

Il leva la baguette et pointa un coin rempli de cahiers reliés. L'un des plus gros s'envola vers eux et se posa sur le bureau. Tout excité, le sorcier tapota le volume qui reprit sa taille normale en un instant, celle d'un gros pavé.

\- Allez-y ! Ouvrez-le, ne soyez pas timide voyons ! dit-il enchanté.

Liz lui sourit et curieuse, ouvrit le volume.

Sur la première page, un article avait été découpé et collé. On y voyait Harry qui marchait l'air abattu et tout égratigné. Il jetait un regard à l'objectif avec sa cicatrice bien en évidence puis sortait du cadre. C'était tout de suite après la bataille. Encadrée en plus petit dans un coin de l'image, se trouvait une photo où Severus faisait la tête. Une portrait officiel de l'école sûrement. Sous la photo un gros titre en lettres noires affichait « HARRY POTTER S'EXPLIQUE ! _« SANS LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE RIEN N'AURAIT ÉTÉ POSSIBLE » !_ » À côté, de minuscules feuillets accompagnaient la page titre. Pour sauver de l'espace, Horace avait réduit le reste de l'article à n'en pas douter.

\- C'est à cause d'Harry Potter que les gens se sont intéressés à Sev ? demanda Liz.

Horace sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- En fait les premiers jours, il y avait tant de rumeurs qui couraient que personne ne savait trop à quoi s'en tenir. Beaucoup croyaient que Severus était un mangemort et le ministère ne faisait rien pour dissiper les doutes. À mon avis, c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry a fait une sortie médiatique. Mais bien sûr moi je savais tout depuis le début, dit-il en se rengorgeant. J'étais là voyez-vous. Lors du duel entre Harry et … Vol … Hum, Voldemort.

\- Vous étiez là ? dit Liz impressionnée.

\- Oui et je me suis battu en pyjama si vous pouvez croire une telle chose ! dit Horace enchanté de pouvoir se vanter encore une fois de sa présence sur les lieux.

\- Non …

\- Oh mais je vous l'assure. Voyez par vous-même !

Il saisit une photo encadrée sur son bureau. Bel et bien en pyjama de soie vert émeraude, il était debout sur les marches de l'école démolie et posait fièrement pour l'objectif tandis que derrière lui des médicomages sortaient des blessés couchés sur des civières.

\- Que voulez-vous, lorsqu'une guerre éclate sous votre balcon, on n'a pas toujours le temps de s'habiller pour l'occasion, dit-il en lançant sa petite boutade préférée pour la cent-millième fois au moins.

Liz rit en reposant la photo.

\- Et vous avez vu tout le duel ?

\- Oh mais pas que ça ! Toute la bataille ma chère ! J'y ai participé du début. Du début ! Et je me suis battu moi-même avec Voldemort en personne ! dit-il en oubliant de mentionner que McGonagall et Kinsley étaient présents avec lui.

\- Mais vous ne disiez pas que c'était Harry Potter qui s'était battu avec Voldemort ?

\- Ah oui mais seulement ensuite ! Harry a enlevé sa cape et Voldemort a abandonné notre combat, dit-il en omettant de spécifier qu'en fait, le mage noir l'avait envoyé bouler au loin. La tête qu'il a faite lorsque notre cher Harry est apparu … Si vous aviez vu ça !

\- Mais … pourquoi il a parlé de Severus en plein duel ?

\- Parce que ma chère, cette victoire nous la devons en bonne partie au rôle que Severus a joué ! Harry a tout déballé devant tout le monde ! Pour déstabiliser l'adversaire j'imagine … Comme tous ceux qui étaient présents avaient entendu, il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant que les témoins se mettent à parler aux journalistes. Lisez, lisez, dit-il en faisant mine de tourner les pages.

Incrédule, Liz parcouru les reportages.

« LE FAUX MANGEMORT TOUTE L'HISTOIRE ! », « DES ANNÉES PASSÉES À ESPIONNER VOLDEMORT ! », « DUMBLEDORE AVAIT DEMANDÉ AU MAÎTRE DES POTION DE LE TUER ! DIX PAGES SUR TOUS LES DÉTAILS DE CE MEURTRE ARRANGÉ ! », « RÉVÉLATION ! SEVERUS ROGUE ÉTAIT DEVENU DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD POUR PROTÉGER LES ENFANTS DES CARROW ! ».

Tandis que la jeune femme tournait les pages, Horace regardait défiler les articles avec un sourire attendri.

\- Nous avions des surprises à tous les jours. Même moi qui peux me dire très proche de Severus, je ne m'étais jamais douté de rien. Ma chère, le monde sorcier a été complètement abasourdi de découvrir tout ce qu'il a accompli pour remporter cette guerre.

\- Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de photos …, dit Liz qui ne pouvait manquer que le portrait officiel de l'école apparaissait sur tous les articles.

Horace partit d'un grand rire.

\- Ils en cherchaient ça je peux vous le garantir ! Les journalistes qui sont venus me voir pour me supplier de leur vendre des photos … Pfffft.

Il fit un geste de la main qui sous-entendait que plus d'un millier s'étaient jetés à ses pieds.

\- Severus déteste se faire photographier alors personne n'en avait … Excepté moi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais bien sûr je l'ai conservé pour un article vraiment important.

En fait il l'avait vendu au plus offrant mais est-ce que ça ne revenait pas au même ? Si un journal a les moyens de débourser trois cent gallions pour une photo c'est que ce n'est sûrement pas une feuille de chou.

\- Parce que souvent la presse écrivait n'importe quoi prenez-en ma parole ! Beaucoup n'étaient que des papiers à sensation sans aucun fondement. Justement attendez un peu, j'en ai gardé un pour l'exemple, dit-il en tournant quelque page. Ah ! Voyez par vous-même !

Sous la gigantesque photo d'un serpent rouge qui ouvrait une gueule menaçante en montrant ses crochets dégoulinants de poisons on pouvait lire « L'HISTOIRE D'UNE NUIT DE TERREUR ! LES TÉMOIGNAGES DES INFIRMIERS ! SEVERUS AVAIT ÉTÉ ÉGORGÉ PAR LE SERPENT DU MAGE NOIR! »

\- Le pire c'est que tout ce qu'ils ont, c'est un infirmer qui a vu des trous de crocs de serpents sur son cou. Ils ont réussi à faire cinq pages avec cette histoire, dit Horace en hochant la tête d'un air amusé.

\- Et c'est vrai ? Il a été attaqué par un serpent ?

Horace la regarda curieusement.

\- Et bien à vrai dire, j'aurais cru que vous en sauriez plus que moi, dit-il étonné. Il ne vous a jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé … ?

Liz se mordit la lèvre en réalisant que non. Dans les faits, il ne lui avait jamais dit le moindre mot sur le sujet. Horace pinça les lèvres. C'était extrêmement décevant mais voyant qu'elle était embarrassée, il haussa les épaules l'air de dire de ne pas s'en faire pour si peu.

\- Severus n'a jamais été reconnu pour son penchant aux confidences, dit-il comme si ça excusait tout. Mais peu importe car le meilleur reste à venir ! Parce que de tout ce que les journaux ont pu dire sur Severus, rien n'a fait autant de bruit que ceci…

Avec une certaine délectation, Horace tourna la page.

« VOLDEMORT AVAIT TUÉ SON GRAND AMOUR ! »

La photo d'une jolie jeune femme lui souriait et Liz vit enfin celle à cause de qui elle était devenue l'esclave du faux mangemort.

La sorcière mourait d'envie de savoir ce que disaient les pages de l'article qui accompagnait la photo mais elle avait complètement oublié comment on agrandissait les textes réduits –si elle l'avait jamais su-. Il était exclu de l'avouer et se couvrir de honte devant un professeur aussi savant. Elle en fut quitte pour lire avidement tous les gros titres suivants.

« SEVERUS ROGUE L'ESPION ROMANESQUE ! », « SAUVÉ PAR L'AMOUR D'UNE FEMME IL SAUVE ENSUITE LE MONDE ! », « IL ÉTAIT AMOUREUX DE LA MÈRE D'HARRY POTTER ! », « SEVERUS ROGUE, L'HISTOIRE D'UNE VENGEANCE ! », « ROGUE ÉTAIT DEVENU MANGEMORT APRÈS QUE SON GRAND AMOUR SE SOIT MARIÉ À UN AUTRE ! »

\- Ha ! Nous y arrivons ! Voici l'article dont je vous parlais.

« HORACE SLUGHORN TÉMOIGNE ! « LILY ET SEVERUS ÉTAIENT TOUJOURS ENSMBLE » ». PHOTO EXCLUSIVE !

Une photo de Severus accompagnait l'article. Debout et sérieux comme un nécromancien, il devait avoir dans les treize ou quatorze ans.

\- Ils m'avaient assuré que ce serait ma photo serait en première page mais que voulez-vous, aujourd'hui on ne peut plus se fier à personne, dit-il visiblement désappointé.

Liz sourit devant l'image. À tout prendre, c'était étrange de le voir si jeune. Probablement parce que Sev faisait partie de ces gens qu'il est difficile d'imaginer enfant.

\- Lui et Lily faisaient équipe en potion dans ma classe, dit Horace qui avec cette réplique avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès.

Il avait espéré un déluge de questions mais la jeune femme semblait surtout fascinée par son cahier. Elle tourna la page révélant une photo récente où surpris dans le hall d'entré du Ministère, Rogue était aveuglé par un flash et levait la main devant lui pour se protéger les yeux.

« SEVERUS ROGUE TOUJOURS AMOUREUX DE LILY POTTER ! » IL SE CONFIE À RITA SKEETER NOTRE ENVOYÉE SPÉCIALE !

\- Lily Potter, murmura la jeune femme.

\- On vous l'a déjà peut-être déjà dit mais vous lui ressemblez un peu. En fait, je crois bien que si vous étiez rousse ce serait frappant.

Elle fit un sourire entendu. Elle n'en ignorait rien considérant que Sev lui avait donné des dizaines de gallions pour pouvoir profiter de cette ressemblance.

\- Mais excusez-moi je suis un vieux fou. Quelle femme veut être comparée à une ancienne flamme.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Liz. En fait …

Elle faillit lui balancer qu'elle avait de longue date l'habitude d'incarner les fantasmes de ces messieurs mais réalisa à temps que ce n'était pas la meilleure des confidences à faire. Heureusement pour elle, Horace tout à son discours ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait voulu dire quelque chose.

\- Enfin, après cette histoire tout ça a tournée à la folie furieuse. Il est devenu un véritable apollon romantique. Entre vous et moi, s'il y avait quelque chose d'improbable c'était bien cela, dit-il comme s'il n'en revenait pas encore, mais les gens ne cessent nous surprendre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est un quoi ? … Un apollon romantique ? répéta Liz qui ne voyait pas trop le rapport.

Horace hocha la tête avec amusement, ravi de son petit effet.

\- Saviez-vous que depuis que je le connais, les élèves se sont toujours moqués de ses cheveux ? Toujours. Et bien croyez-le ou non, depuis tous ces articles tout le monde l'imite, dit-il comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle. On ne peut plus aller nulle part sans voir des jeunes avec les cheveux gras qui leur tombent dans la figure, dit-il avec satisfaction. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué. C'est dire la notoriété de notre Severus ! ajouta-t-il avec autant de satisfaction que s'il était directement responsable de cette coupe de cheveux.

Liz haussa un sourcil étonné. Elle restait dans un quartier moldu et n'avait rien remarqué de tel.

\- Je comprends votre incrédulité mais voici quelque chose qui devrait vous convaincre définitivement, dit-il en tournant la page avec en sourire en coin.

LE HÉRO LE PLUS SEXY DE LA GUERRE CONTRE VOLDEMORT ! Affichait la première page du magasine Sorcière d'aujourd'hui. Une ombre avec un point d'interrogation au milieu exacerbait la curiosité des lecteurs.

Horace attendit un moment mais Liz observait le titre sans réagir.

\- Vous devriez … Attendez.

Il pointa un des minuscules papiers collés sur la page. Ce dernier se souleva vers eux en prenant de l'expansion. « SEVERUS ROGUE LE PLUS SEXY DES SORCIERS ! ». Suivaient toutes sortes de qualificatifs assortis d'un petit texte explicatifs. « MYSTÉRIEUX » « ROMANTIQUE » « LOYAL » mais Liz n'eut pas le temps d'en voir d'avantage car Horace se mit à parcourir les autres pages réduites qui se soulevèrent, s'agrandirent devant eux puis rapetissèrent à toutes vitesse.

\- Mais enfin … où est-elle ? dit-il comme pour lui-même.

Ne trouvant visiblement pas ce qu'il cherchait il pointa la bibliothèque et un feuillet vola vers eux.

\- Tenez, le magasine original, dit-il en l'agrandissant. Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux, assura-t-il en jubilant.

Il feuilleta rapidement et lui tendit le magasine ouvert. Au centre se trouvait le portrait-boni qui avait mit le feu aux poudres. La photo avait été prise en hiver et Severus de profil était enroulé dans un foulard noir. Les flocons paresseux se prenaient dans ses cheveux doucement agités par le vent. Il regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées comme s'il pensait à son amour perdu. L'illustration parfaite du héro romanesque.

Liz regarda Horace comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce dernier lui sourit complice.

\- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est …. Bon sang. Il est … Pfiou.

Le sorcier approuva de la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas qui a pris cette photo mais si vous voulez mon avis, il ou elle serait bien avisé de rester anonyme. Si Severus l'attrape je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, dit-il comme si les tentatives de meurtre de Rogue ne pouvaient être qu'adorables.

\- Vous êtes là.

Le ton glacial contrastait sérieusement avec l'éphèbe poétique de la photo.

\- Ah Severus. Je me suis permis de montrer à notre invitée certains des articles qui …

\- J'ai des yeux pour voir, le coupa Rogue. Mais j'aurais cru que pourriez vous contenir plus que trois minutes avant de sortir vos découpages Slughorn.

L'air mal à l'aise du gros sorcier indiqua qu'il ne blaguait pas du tout lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il risquait de devoir répondre de cette petite excursion à son patron.

\- Tu es le sorcier le plus sexy de Grande Bretagne, dit Liz d'un ton accusateur.

Severus soupira brusquement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en répondre.

\- Non mais attend … désolé de t'ennuyer mais c'est juste que je viens d'apprendre que je sors avec le sorcier le plus sexy du pays !

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était sans intérêt.

\- Mais … pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que c'est stupide, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Non mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux exorbités. Tu dois me parler de quelque chose comme ça !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait important, dit-il sûr de son bon droit.

Liz incrédule regarda Horace qui haussa les sourcils.

\- Et encore ce n'est rien. Vous avez bien vu. C'est un héro ma chère, un sauveur ! Tout le monde l'adore ! Il est le sorcier le plus …

\- Merci Horace, le coupa Severus.

\- Et comme vous voyez, le seul homme sur terre qui prendrait ombrage d'un tel succès, ajouta-t-il taquin.

Liz regarda la photo sans pouvoir y croire …. Le mec le plus craquant d'Angleterre … Purée …

\- Horace, je peux garder ce magasine ?

\- Un plaisir ma chère ! Mais êtes-vous bien sûre ? Car puisque vous avez l'original, vous approprier les copies pourrait passer pour de la gourmandise, dit le sorcier en riant.

Rogue leva les yeux au plafond, excédé.

\- Non mais avoue que t'es trop beau là-dessus, dit Liz en admirant le portrait.

\- Je hais cette photo, dit Severus en frais de dédicace.

\- Je t'averti, ne t'avise pas de toucher à ce magasine ! dit-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

Severus fit une tête ennuyée mais dans les faits, il n'était pas mécontent. Horace avait peut-être raison. Il avait tout fait pour la lui cacher mais finalement, cette célébrité ridicule semblait ravir Liz. Et puis si ses regards enflammés se traduisaient par un surplus d'attentions, ce serait certes idiot de s'en plaindre.

\- Maintenant qu'Horace t'as mis au courant de tout ce qui est possible de savoir, puis-je te présenter aux invités comme l'exige le plus élémentaire des savoir-vivre ? demanda-t-il cynique.

\- Oh, tout ce qui est possible de savoir, répéta Slughorn comme si c'était ridicule. Pour cela il faudrait des semaines mon cher ami. Le temps de me faire prendre, je n'ai pu faire que le strict minimum.

\- Et c'est tout à fait apprécié Horace. Sans vous, j'aurais eu l'air d'une parfaite imbécile devant tout le monde, dit-elle avec un regard de reproche au sex-symbol de l'année.

Severus resta de marbre, peu ému à l'idée que sa discrétion aurait pu la mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Liz … Si tu veux bien, dit-il en désignant le couloir.

Elle passa près de lui en lui pinçant discrètement une fesse.

\- Monsieur sexy, rien de moins.

Une lueur de concupiscence passa dans le regard du sorcier qui la suivit au salon.

En la voyant arriver, les serpentards semblèrent aussi étonnés que Slughorn. Jamais au grand jamais, ils n'auraient imaginé leur directeur en compagnie d'une femme de ce genre.

\- Je vous présente Liz Rosenberg. Liz, mes anciens élèves.

\- Ses meilleurs élèves ! souligna un jeune homme brun aux grandes dents.

\- Du moins les plus arrogants, le tança Rogue en soulevant des rires moqueurs.

\- Très heureuse, dit Liz.

Visiblement, les serpentards mouraient tous d'envie d'en savoir plus. Leur directeur n'avait accolé aucun titre au nom de son accompagnatrice et la nature exacte de leur relation n'était pas des plus claires. Cependant, même si chacun se savait apprécié aucun n'aurait osé demander des précisions au redoutable directeur. Tous savaient parfaitement qu'une rebuffade cinglante récompenserait le premier qui aurait l'impardonnable audace de le questionner à ce sujet.

On fit une place à Horace et à la mystérieuse compagne puis la conversation roula sur les meilleurs souvenirs de l'assemblée. Pour une bonne part, ceux-ci consistaient dans des punitions spectaculaires que Severus avait infligé à une maison rivale, les griffons rouges ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était un sujet tout à fait divertissant et la soirée aurait été parfaite si on ne s'était pas ensuite intéressé à l'herboriste vedette qui en avait long à dire sur les plantes aux noms bizarres et leurs innombrables utilisations.

Après trente minutes de ce régime, Liz ennuyée au possible s'échappa pour aller au petit coin. Elle ouvrit la porte et sursauta. Assise sur le vaste évier de marbre gris, Fabiola fumait très à l'aise.

\- Ah, pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, dit Liz confuse.

\- Il n'y a pas de faute. Vous fumez ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le bâtonnet rougeoyant. C'est très relaxant.

Liz lui sourit étonnée mais accepta de bon gré. Elle s'assit près d'elle et aspira quelques bouffées de Caldénium. Une herbe savoureuse et en effet, très relaxante.

\- C'est la meilleure qualité, assura Fabiola. Tout l'avantage d'être mariée à un herboriste.

Liz approuva en lui repassant la came. Fabiola lui jeta un regard indéfinissable en prenant une nouvelle touche.

\- Rue des soupirs, pas vrai ?

Liz la regarda interloquée.

\- Heu … ou allez-vous chercher que …

\- J'ai travaillé sur cette rue des années. Je sais reconnaître la démarche des collègues, dit-elle amusée. Allons, vous pensez bien que ce n'est pas moi qui vous le reprocherais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma démarche ? dit Liz sur la défensive.

Fabiola loin d'en prendre ombrage lui sourit comme si ça allait de soi.

\- Et bien les jolies filles coquette marche comme si elles disaient, « regarde mais pas touche » alors que les sorcières de rues sont plus du genre, « Sors les gallions et tout ça peut être à toi ».

Liz indécise la fixa un instant puis elle pouffa de rire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Il suffit de s'exercer. Quand vous marchez, imaginez que vous êtes dans une fausse pleine de loups et que vous ne voulez pas attirer de sale bête. Vous verrez, ça aide.

\- Mais vous, vous ne faites plus …

\- Non. J'ai attrapé le gros lot. ... René que vous avez rencontré.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas spécialiste des insectes ?

Fabiola éclata de rire.

\- Grand dieux non. Enfant, j'ai déjà eu un élevage de fourmis mais René aime me faire passer pour un spécialiste, ça en jette selon lui.

\- Il a l'air d'un type bien, dit Liz en reprenant le caldénium. Vous avez de la chance.

\- Ce n'est rien comparé à vous. Severus Rogue … Mmmm. Héro, guerrier, sex-symbol …, énuméra-t-elle admirative.

\- Sérieusement, je n'en savais rien. Je l'ai appris ce soir. Franchement ça fout un peu un choc.

\- Et vous restez où dites-moi ? Dans un trou de gnome ?

\- Ouais … C'est presque ça en fait, dit Liz en se disant pour la millionième fois qu'elle en avait marre de rester enfermée dans cette piaule.

\- Allez, dites-moi tout. Il est comment ? Au lit je veux dire.

Liz baissa la tête et sourit en coin.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Disons que je ne peux vraiment pas me plaindre.

Fabiola jeta le mégot dans les toilettes, s'appuya au miroir en soupirant et avala une bonne lampée de champagne.

\- Certaines ont plus de chances que d'autre. René est si ennuyeux que la Rue des soupirs me manque parfois, c'est dire. Mais comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Liz souffla d'un air embêté.

\- Ça c'est vraiment une longue histoire.

\- Moi j'ai tout mon temps. Et puis sans déconner, j'en peux plus de jouer les bourgeoises. D'ailleurs on peut se tutoyer ? Les filles me manquent vraiment ; putain de merde, je te dis pas, murmura Fabiola en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Liz éclata de rire en l'entendant jurer comme seule une vraie sorcière de rue pouvait le faire. Et puis à elle aussi les filles manquaient terriblement.

\- Allons nous asseoir sur le divan dans l'entrée. On pourra parler sans qu'on nous entende, proposa Liz.

Ainsi fut fait. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent des toilettes, s'installèrent à l'écart et se mirent à papoter joyeusement sans remarquer le moins du monde le scarabée qui s'était posé près d'elles comme s'il écoutait attentivement leur scandaleuse conversation.

* * *

Note-

* * *

Je suppose dans ce chapitre qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule photo de Rogue dans quasiment tout le monde sorcier mais est-ce vraiment possible ? Pour ma part, je dirais que oui.

Je m'explique.

Nous pouvons sans doute assumer que tous les professeurs ont une photo officielle pour les publications scolaires comme c'est le cas chez les moldus. C'est ce qui serait le plus logique. Au-delà de ce portrait probable, (sauf erreur de ma part) la seule photo de Severus qui soit mentionnée dans le canon est celle qui parait dans la Gazette lorsqu'il devient directeur :

« _Sur la_ _première page, un homme au visage familier, le nez crochu, les cheveux noirs, les regardait sous une manchette annonçant :_ _SEVERUS ROGUE CONFIRMÉ_ _COMME DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD_ »

Comme cette description convient tout à fait à une photo officielle, il me semblerait logique que la Gazette ait utilisé la photo de l'école plutôt que de s'embêter à organiser une séance de pose avec un photographe.

Pour le reste, je dirais que notre potionniste favori a un tempérament assez peu poseur et n'est pas du genre à courir les séances de photo. D'ailleurs, nous ne verrons jamais de séances officielles auxquelles participeraient les professeurs et aucune photo du genre n'est jamais mentionnée. Sinon il est difficile d'échapper, par exemple, aux portraits de famille mais si de telles photos existent, le plus probable est que Sev les garde par devers lui et ne les montre à personne.

D'autre part il y a parfois des appareils photo à Poudlard mais entre vous et moi quel élève oserait lui demander de poser pour lui ? Il se ferait drôlement recevoir … Isssh. Des menaces sont le mieux qu'il puisse espérer mais il est tout à fait probable que l'appareil atterrisse chez Russard et l'inconscient-e en retenue. Un sacré risque à prendre. Et de toute façon pourquoi ? Qui voudrait d'une photo de Rogue ? Certains serpentards peut-être ? Mais même si nous ne voyons jamais Rogue malmener ses élèves, j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer la scène.

Par exemple prenons un serpentard moyen qui voudrait une photo avec son directeur ; disons Peregrine Derrick un batteur de l'équipe de quiddich.

Avec un ami possédant un appareil, il reste après le cours dans le donjon glauque et s'avance vers le bureau du maître des potions.

\- Professeur je voudrais vous demander …

Rogue lève la tête et le dévisage.

\- Oui monsieur Derrick.

\- Eric a apporté son appareil et si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais prendre une photo avec vous monsieur.

Peregrine sourit. Son directeur le fixe d'un air sombre.

\- Et en quel honneur monsieur Derrick ?

Le sourire s'efface du visage de l'impudent élève.

\- Heu … et bien … pour garder en souvenir professeur.

Rogue le dévisage impassible.

\- En souvenir ?

Long silence gênant où Derrick revoit ses choix de vie.

\- Je … heu. Oui, et bien … C'était juste pour … Hum … Désolé de vous avoir dérangé monsieur.

Il dégage vite fait et soyons honnêtes, c'est la seule bonne idée qu'il ait eu de ce tout navrant épisode.

Bref, pour toutes ces raisons, il me semblerait logique qu'il n'y ait à peu près pas photos de Severus en circulation dans le monde sorcier.


	7. Question de legilimencie

Liz ouvrit les yeux dans la petite chambre à l'étage et s'étira. Si on en croyait l'angle de la lumière qui entrait dans par la lucarne, il devait être presque midi. Pour sûr, Sev n'apprécierait pas qu'elle se la coule aussi douce mais comme il tenait à faire chambre à part, il n'y avait personne pour la réveiller. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? De toute façon, son niveau de productivité était nul donc peu importe l'heure où elle se levait, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Elle s'emmerdait grave mais Sev lui disait de prendre son mal en patience. Il lui avait promis que dès que son travail au ministère serait terminé, il l'aiderait à trouver un boulot.

Un boulot … Elle n'avait jamais travaillé dans autre chose que la prostitution alors franchement, elle ne savait pas trop si faire comme tout le monde allait lui plaire. En serait-elle même capable ? Non mais c'est qu'elle avait toujours été libre de faire comme bon lui semblait. Elle se gérait elle-même et travaillait quand elle voulait. Sans compter que c'était la fête à tous les soirs. Pourrait-elle supporter d'avoir un patron sur le dos ? Faire un truc sérieux pas du tout rigolo ? Se lever le lundi matin pour entamer une semaine emmerdante ?

Évidemment, quand les sadiques du SAM avaient pris le contrôle de la Rue des soupirs, elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Avoir un patron ne pouvait pas être pire que de travailler pour Beaugosse qui vous cassait au minimum une dent par jour … quand ce n'était pas un bras. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ça.

Mais bon, à tout le moins travailler ferait changement parce qu'en attendant, il fallait éviter de sortir ; du moins dans les quartiers sorciers. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas tous été capturés. Certains se cachaient encore et pour sûr, ils rêvaient tous de se venger de Sev. Si jamais ils parvenaient à lui mettre la main dessus, ils lui feraient regretter d'être venue au monde.

Elle repoussa les couvertures, se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle se fit du thé de quelques coups de baguette puis le but tranquillement, tout à sa solitude et son ennui. Comme souvent, elle décida de sortir déjeuner au petit restaurant moldu du coin pour potasser leurs journaux aux photos figées. Étrange comme les moldus n'écrivaient jamais rien d'intéressant. Ils étaient un peu … limités. Et puis leur bouffe ne valait rien. On voyait bien que c'était nul de tout faire sans magie. Tout semblait minuscule et insipide. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'emmerde pour sortir là mais bon, c'était mieux que rien.

Elle vadrouilla ensuite une petite heure dans le quartier puis lassée, retourna dans l'impasse du tisseur. Elle se laissa tomber dans le divan du salon et s'appliqua à regarder les murs. Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans cette foutue piaule, c'était de lire. Sauf que la veille, elle avait terminé le dernier roman et il ne restait que des bouquins ennuyeux. Des trucs sur les potions, les plantes et d'autres sujets barbants.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien lire de nouveau quand ça la frappa. Bha oui, pourquoi elle n'y avait jamais pensé ? Elle prit sa baguette que par habitude elle coinçait toujours dans sa jarretelle et pointa le mur de livre.

\- _Accio livre sur la legilimencie._

Il ne se passa rien et elle fronça les sourcils. Étrange qu'il n'ait rien là-dessus. Elle entendit soudain des bruits derrière la porte de la chambre. Intriguée, elle se leva et s'en fut ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, trois gros livres sur la legilimencie lui sautèrent dans les bras.

Bizarre. Pourquoi le sorcier gardait ces livres dans sa chambre ? … Comme lecture de chevet peut-être ? Elle remarqua que la porte du garde-robe était ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil. Sur la tablette du haut, des draps avaient été dérangés. Les livres étaient visiblement cachés en dessous. Liz haussa un sourcil étonné et renonçant à comprendre, elle s'en fut au salon potasser ses trouvailles.

Deux des livres étaient remplis de mots savants et de phrases tirebouchonnées incompréhensibles mais heureusement pour elle, le troisième était un ouvrage de référence beaucoup plus accessible. Elle se lança dans cette lecture qui la passionna si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsque des flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée, elle s'étonna que l'après-midi ait passé si vite.

Severus apparut dans le grand foyer, essoufflé et les cheveux tout hérissés sur la tête. Liz le dévisagea avec étonnement. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre et s'appuya contre le montant de la cheminée. Il était en nage et son pourpoint était même déchiré à une manche. Liz posa son livre sur la table à café et se leva inquiète.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il hocha la tête en évitant de la regarder.

\- Rien, grogna-t-il. Voudrais tu … J'aurais besoin d'un thé, dit-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre calme.

\- Heu … oui. Bien sûr, dit-elle en le regardant étrangement.

Elle sortit pendant qu'il s'asseyait dans son fauteuil préféré et se passait les mains sur le visage comme pour reprendre contenance. Il respira profondément et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, se forçant à se calmer. Il remarqua les livres sur la table et fronça les sourcils.

Liz revint avec le thé qu'elle servit puis reprit sa place.

\- J'imagine que tu ne voudras rien me dire, supposa-t-elle en reprenant son livre résignée.

\- Où as tu trouvé ces livres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avec un accio. Ils étaient dans ta garde-robe. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu les garde là ?

Severus pinça les lèvres. Visiblement, il n'était pas des plus enchanté de la trouvaille.

\- Parce que … il vaudrait mieux que tu ne les lise pas.

\- Ben pourquoi ?

\- Lire ce genre de choses peut te rendre incapable de pratiquer la légilimencie érotique, dit-il gravement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Non mais je fais juste m'informer. C'est rien de grave.

\- Prendre conscience du fonctionnement peut être suffisant pour t'empêcher de l'utiliser de façon intuitive.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Avoue que ça t'embêterais.

Le fait était que ça l'embêterais beaucoup en effet.

\- Regarde, je te promets de faire gaffe. Je n'essaie rien de ce qu'ils parlent là dedans. Je veux juste comprendre.

\- C'est néanmoins risqué.

\- T'inquiète, si ça arrive, je connais plein d'autres trucs sympas. Je suis une pro, dit-elle narquoise.

Il grimaça imperceptiblement comme toutes les fois où elle faisait référence au travail du sexe.

\- Non mais ça m'intéresse tu comprends. Là-dedans ils parlent de plein de trucs que je fais sans m'en rendre compte, dit-elle en retournant à sa lecture.

\- Le problème, c'est que pratiquer la legilimencie sans t'en rendre compte est justement ce qui permet à ce phénomène d'avoir lieu, insista-t-il.

\- T'en fais pas. Je te promets de faire attention mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à la réplique.

Severus, la regarda un instant comme pour évaluer ses options.

\- J'aurais préféré être plus avancé dans ce projet avant d'en parler mais je crains de ne pas avoir le choix …

Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée de thé en réfléchissant. Il reposa la tasse et la dévisagea d'un air sérieux.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce phénomène est méconnu. Il n'y a presque rien à ce sujet sinon des mentions incomplètes ou évasives.

\- Ben c'est bizarre si tu veux mon avis parce que sans blague c'est difficile de passer à côté.

\- Non, il n'y a rien de bizarre, la contredit-il. Presque tous ceux qui sont susceptibles d'expérimenter cette légilimencie n'ont aucune formation. La plupart ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit mais le saurait-il, ils n'ont pas le savoir requis pour en parler. D'autre part les legilimens d'assez haut niveau pour y avoir accès sont extrêmement rares.

\- Ouais bon et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Ce domaine est un aspect inexploré de la legilimencie et il est de mon devoir de l'étudier. J'ai déjà rassemblé quelques informations qui me semblent prometteuses. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque. Il serait impardonnable de gaspiller une occasion aussi exceptionnelle.

\- Tu as commencé à l'étudier … Heu … non mais attends un peu. Tu veux dire que tu prends des notes pendant qu'on baise ?

Désarçonné, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Non … Enfin … Après.

\- Tu écris des trucs sur nos meilleurs moments c'est ça ? dit-elle en pouffant.

Il soupira, agacé par son attitude puérile.

\- Ben allez ! Montre-moi ça, dit-elle intriguée.

\- Je serais surpris que cela t'intéresse.

\- Bah oui ça m'intéresse.

Il fronça les sourcils sans réagir comme s'il espérait qu'elle change d'idée.

\- Aller !

\- Très bien. Si tu y tiens.

Peu emballé, il se leva pour aller dans sa chambre et en revint avec un rouleau de vieux cuir souple qu'il lui donna.

Elle le prit avec un regard coquin et l'ouvrit avec un sourire en coin. Elle saisit le premier parchemin de la petite pile et fronça les sourcils à mesure qu'elle le lisait.

\- L'expression d'une fission dans le lobe singulier … Connexion avec le premier et deuxième niveau de conscience primaire … Éventualité d'un espacement entre les oreillons temporels …

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- C'est quoi ce charabia ?

\- Tu t'attendais peut-être à de la pornographie ? demanda-t-il ironique. Je suis un maître legilimen et c'est le vocabulaire spécialisé propre à ce domaine.

Liz le dévisagea longuement …. Bordel, elle s'était ramassé une foutue grosse tête d'intello.

Aucunement intéressée, elle lui rendit ses notes qu'il roula avec soin. Elle le regarda en chien de faience. L'idée qu'il l'étudie de cette façon ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors là, pas du tout.

La légilimencie rendait ces moments avec lui complètement magiques. Elle avait l'impression de se fondre en lui. Qu'il faisait partie d'elle. De faire un avec lui. C'était presque quelque chose de l'ordre du sacré. D'ailleurs malgré qu'elle ait fait l'indifférente, elle faisait gaffe. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre ce pouvoir. Sauf qu'elle venait de comprendre que pour lui, tout ça n'avait rien de sacré. Ce n'était qu'un simple sujet d'étude. À ses yeux elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, elle était un simple phénomène de foire à décortiquer.

\- Et comment tu vas appeler le bouquin ? Adahue adada, les expérimentations sexuelles du directeur de Poudlard ? Je te le dis tout de suite, ça sera un bestseller chez les élèves.

Il haussa les sourcils comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendu.

\- Évidemment je n'utiliserai pas mon véritable nom.

\- Non mais c'est vachement sexy. Ça m'inspire un max. La prochaine fois qu'on baise, ça va me chauffer terrible, dit-elle cynique. Tiens, justement je me peux plus. Files-moi ton cahier … Ça t'aide si je mouille dessus ?

Elle semblait presque insultée et Severus l'observa sans comprendre.

\- Tu sembles en désaccord.

\- Tu crois ? dit-elle ironique. Je suis forcée de rester ignorante pour que monsieur puisse « collecter ses données » et se lancer dans les baises savantes. Non mais je m'en fous moi de tes expériences ! Tu peux t'imaginer une seconde que j'ai le droit de savoir qui je suis ?!

Severus pinça les lèvres devant un aveuglement ignare aussi déplorable.

\- Très peu de sorciers ont les capacités et le savoir nécessaire pour entreprendre une telle recherche. Je suis l'un de ceux-là. C'est une occasion qui ne se reproduira peut-être pas avant des siècles, dit-il à son corps défendant.

\- Non mais pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de devenir legilimen moi aussi hein ? Entre nous deux, pourquoi tu serais le seul qui peut lire dans la tête de l'autre ?

\- Tu ne verras jamais rien dans mon esprit à moins que je ne te le permette. Je suis un legilimen et un occlumen de très haut niveau. L'un des meilleurs. Un maître, dit-il avec suffisance.

\- Oh … monsieur est le meilleur ? Et alors ? Tu as peur que je devienne plus douée que toi peut-être ?

Il la dévisagea avec froideur.

\- Non. Tu n'atteindras jamais de hauts niveaux.

\- Pfffft. Tu es terrifié à l'idée que j'apprenne quoi que ce soit alors désolé mais ton avis …

Severus la regarda de haut.

\- Tu as peu d'éducation, peu de discipline personnelle, tu es impulsive et tu contrôles mal tes émotions, résuma-t-il. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut.

Liz le fixa stupéfaite devant un tel déluge d'insultes.

\- Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ? Mais bordel c'est TOI qui m'as dit que j'étais legilimen !

\- Tu l'es de façon innée. Mais le maîtriser est un art complexe. Très exigeant. Tu ne pourras jamais l'utiliser de façon satisfaisante. Médiocre peut-être mais le plus probable est que tu seras une legilimen lamentable, dit-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

Elle le fixa interloquée.

\- Qui plus est, ta formation académique de base est faible alors rien ne sert de penser à t'engager dans une formations supérieure de ce genre. Tu n'es pas de calibre.

Liz battit des cils en le fixant puis son regard se durcit.

\- Oui. Tu as raison … En fait je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu t'intéresser à une tarte comme moi, dit-elle comme si elle se rangeait à son avis.

Elle se leva d'un bond, ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque à la volée et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

En la voyant aussi furieuse, Severus se rendit compte que parler à une conjointe comme il parlait à ses élèves n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

Il la suivit et la trouva en train d'empiler ses vêtements dans un sac. Elle sortit la robe sexy à lacets qu'il avait voulu qu'elle brûle et l'ajouta à ses effets.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ça, dit-elle en le pensant sincèrement.

\- Liz. Écoute-moi …, dit-il en réalisant soudain que c'était sérieux.

\- Ne perd pas ton temps. Je ne comprendrai rien. Comme tu sais, je ne suis qu'une putain de CRUCHE !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, la tança-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Hon tu vois ? Z'ai encore rien compris à ce que tu ezpliques, zézaya-t-elle en lui faisant une tête d'imbécile. _Accio_ !

Sa trousse de maquillage vola dans son sac qu'elle ferma d'un geste brusque. Elle le contourna et redescendit les escaliers en vitesse.

\- Liz ! Reste ici !

Severus descendit juste à temps pour voir la porte se fermer derrière elle. Il jura entre ses dents et se précipita derrière elle pour l'attraper avant qu'elle transplane.

\- Liz !

Déjà rendue au beau milieu de la rue, la jeune femme se tourna brusquement et le pointa de sa baguette.

\- Attention à ce que tu fais. Nous sommes dans un quartier moldu, dit-il en regardant rapidement autour de lui pour localiser d'éventuels témoins.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Non ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit ! cracha-t-elle. Tu me prends vraiment pour une CONNE !

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

\- C'est tout comme !

Il hocha la tête avec irritation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que non seulement il devait défendre son droit à mener des recherches essentielles mais qu'en plus elle lui faisait une scène parce qu'il lui avait dit la vérité.

\- Tu ne seras jamais une bonne legilimen. Tu perdrais ton temps. Comment aurais tu voulu que je te le dise ?

\- Pas comme ça ! cria-t-elle presque.

Il haussa des sourcils ennuyés.

\- D'accord. Très bien. C'est dommage mais malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas être une bonne legilimen. Je suis désolé, dit-il cynique.

Il était tellement largué que Liz ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

\- Et c'est le mieux que tu peux faire ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de mes études lamentables, du manque de discipline, du fait que je suis incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit ?

Il la toisa d'un air excédé.

\- Tu as compris mes notes ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne connais pas ce langage. Tu n'as pas assez de formation académique. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence ! Tous les bons légilimens sont extrêmement disciplinés. Est-ce que tu es extrêmement disciplinée ? Non. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne peux pas être une bonne legilimen. C'est tout ce que j'ai dit, expliqua-t-il avec impatience.

\- Ce n'est pas tant ce que tu as dit que comment tu l'as dit !

Il en avait plus qu'assez de ses caprices et sentit une sourde colère monter en lui.

\- Regarde-toi, dit-il en la désignant d'un geste hautain. Tu es incapable de te maîtriser.

Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort et Liz le dévisagea sombrement.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! cracha-t-elle avant de transplaner d'un coup de baguette furieux.

Severus jura entre ses dents. Il décida qu'elle pouvait bien aller se faire frire puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas une très bonne stratégie. En fait, il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Et de toute urgence. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir une pire journée pour aller se balader. Où avait-elle pu aller ? Ne lui avait-elle pas parlé d'une amie … Maria. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait un logement … bon sang, c'était … Oui. À l'hôtel Alexander !

Il transplana aussitôt sur la Rue Barton. Une rue assez près du chemin de traverse pour compter quelques cafés et des terrasses. Bien sûr, il y avait des clients à cette heure et il nota qu'on commençait déjà à le dévisager. Il regarda autour de lui mais n'aperçut sa compagne nulle part. Jurant entre ses dents, il se précipita dans l'hôtel où il ne vit personne. Songeant qu'elle était peut-être passée par derrière comme à la Lanterne magique, il se précipita de l'autre côté pour regarder à la fenêtre. La cour était vide.

Il ressortit d'un pas pressé et décida de vérifier les rues alentour.

Deux ou trois personnes attendaient mine de rien près de la porte et le regardèrent sortir. Ils lui sourirent mais d'un sourire plus étrange que ce à quoi les gens l'avaient habitué. Évidemment … Sans leur prêter la moindre attention il repartit de l'autre côté. En tournant le coin de la rue, il remarqua un petit kiosque à journaux.

Elle était là. Un journal entre les mains. Sur la première page, une photo de lui et une autre du botaniste le plus renommé d'Angleterre. En lettre immense, le gros titre était visible de loin.

 **SEVERUS ROGUE ET RENÉ BELLEFEUILLE EN MÉNAGE AVEC DES PROSTITUÉES NOTOIRES !**

Severus savait parfaitement ce que Liz était en train de lire pour l'avoir lu lui-même le matin même.

« _Plus étonnant encore est le passé de la compagne actuelle de Severus Rogue une dénommée Liz_ _Rosemberg_ _ou Perle de son nom « d'artiste »._ _La jeune femme aurait beaucoup voyagé avant de s'établir à Londres en 94 où elle est demeurée depuis. Selon les archives, miss_ _Rosemberg_ _aurait déjà été retiré de la Rue des soupirs pour avoir infecté des sorciers avec la chaude fesse ce qui n'est certes pas des plus glorieux._

 _Il est impossible de nommer ici tous les noms des clients qui nous ont été transmis. L'ensemble des pages de la gazette n'y suffiraient pas mais selon nos sources, certains de ses clients étaient des mangemorts dont le tristement célèbre Macnair et Harvey Fricot un représentant corrompu du ministère. Elle aurait aussi été la favorite d'Ulcide « Beaugosse » Jackson, qui officiait comme chef du SAM, une organisation qu'on ne saurait décrire autrement que comme les plus repoussants bas fonds de la Rue des soupirs._

 _La relation de la prostituée avec le sinistre SAM auront de quoi en faire sourciller plus d'un. Faut-il croire que Severus Rogue aurait aujourd'hui des liens avec encore pire que les mangemorts ?_ »

\- Liz … Ne lit pas ça, dit Severus qui s'était approché d'elle.

Elle sursauta en le dévisageant d'un air halluciné puis referma le journal brusquement.

\- Tu le savais ! C'est pour ça que tu faisais cette tête en arrivant ! Tu t'es fait courir après par tous les journalistes d'Angleterre ! C'est ça ?!

En effet, ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Malgré qu'il leur soit interdit de poiroter au ministère en dehors des conférences de presse - une règle temporaire qu'il avait fallu établir tellement il se faisait harceler – des journalistes avaient bravé l'interdiction et l'attendaient incognito dans le hall d'entrée. L'article de Skeeter avait scandalisé le monde sorcier et il avait maintenant des compte à rendre au peuple sur sa vie sexuelle. Dès qu'il avait posé le pied hors de l'ascenseur, ça avait été l'apocalypse. Il y avait tellement de journalistes que la sécurité ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il n'avait pu s'enfuir qu'en y laissant une poignée de cheveux et des bouts de vêtements.

Liz enragée lui jeta le journal à la figure.

\- Et tu avais l'intention de me le dire quand au juste ?

\- C'est stupide. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû t'en parler, dit Severus hautain.

\- Tu ne vois pas hein ? … Et bien c'est comme le reste. Tu vois que dalle ! T'es complètement aveugle mais pas moi ! Dégage de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus te voir tu as compris ?!

Il la regarda un long moment puis réalisa qu'il était trop tard. Elle avait lu cet article stupide.

Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Elle ne voulait plus le voir ? Parfait ! Lui non plus !

Furieux, il disparut certain qu'elle reviendrait bientôt vers lui en rampant mais en cela il se trompait.

Et il se trompait lourdement.


	8. Les Sans-baguettes

**Damoiselles et damoiseaux, veuillez prendre note que ce chapitre mérite son rating 18+. Si vous lisez malgré tout, je dirais que vos parents ont tout à fait raison de s'inquiéter de vos choix de lectures …. ou à tout le moins, ils le devraient ;)**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient continuer à suivre l'histoire sans pour autant mettre leur âme en péril, je vous fais un petit résumé tout-public à la fin. :)**

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Severus apparu sur la Rue du trésor, juste à côté du Haut-pavé. Il était revêtu d'une cape noire et il s'assura que le transplanage n'avait pas relevé sa capuche en la redescendant bas sur sa tête.

Il était de notoriété publique que transplaner directement sur la Rue des soupirs n'était pas la meilleure des idées. La faune bigarrée de ce haut lieu de débauche pouvait parfois se montrer nerveuse et se ramasser un maléfice de biteaufront en arrivant pouvait vous gâcher sérieusement une soirée.

Severus remonta la petite allée et tourna sur la Rue des soupirs. En ce triste lundi d'avril, le Haut-pavé n'était pas très animé. Severus, loin de s'en plaindre, descendit la sulfureuse avenue en ignorant les invitations de quelques filles multicolores qui tentaient de mettre un peu d'entrain dans la grisaille.

Il longea les jolies devantures garnies de gracieux balcons et les lampadaires scintillants qui illuminaient les splendides sorcières qui y faisaient le trottoir jusqu'à l'endroit beaucoup moins charmant qu'on appelait « la Côte ».

Il s'agissait d'une véritable côte. Abrupte et tellement à pic qu'on avait mis un escalier au lieu d'un trottoir afin que les ivrognes puissent grimper sans se casser la figure. Depuis toujours, elle faisait office de frontière entre les jolies sorcières du Haut-pavé et les prostituées sur le déclin qui descendait inexorablement vers leur perte.

Severus s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le quartier qui se déployait à ses pieds. En bas, les immeubles étaient de plus en plus délabrés à mesure qu'on s'éloignait de la Côte et finissaient par s'entasser les uns sur les autres comme de vieux saoulons se soutenant pour s'empêcher de tomber. Le long de la rue cabossée, on avait planté quelques lampadaires souffreteux qui diffusaient une lumière blafarde dans laquelle étaient ramassées les ombres de quelques filles perdues mais au-delà, les ténèbres s'emparaient de la rue comme une cape sombre. C'était le monde des Sans-baguette. Tout semblait noir, glauque, menaçant.

Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

S'il était de notoriété publique que transplaner sur le Haut-pavé pouvait s'avérer risqué, il était tout aussi certain que transplaner dans le Bas de la côte pouvait s'avérer funeste. On ne transplanait pas sur le territoire de la vermine. On s'y présentait, on y entrait et ensuite, vous arriviez à sortir de là ou pas.

Severus descendit la Côte sans se soucier du péril et une fille impatiente le héla aussitôt.

\- Hey toi ? Tu viens faire un tour ? Allez quoi. Viens passer du bon temps.

Il baissa la tête pour se dissimuler aux yeux de Tacia Johnson qui dans une autre vie avait été son élève et fila du côté sombre de la rue. Il ignora les trois ou quatre filles suivantes qui tentèrent leur chance puis s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du quartier qu'on appelait - sans grand effort d'imagination - le Bas de la côte. Dès qu'il eut pénétré dans la pénombre, l'avenue se resserra en venelle puis petit à petit s'étrangla jusqu'à devenir une ruelle étroite à peine éclairée.

Dissimulés avec nonchalance derrière un coin de mur, Severus remarqua deux sorciers louches qui semblaient attendre quelque chose. Tapis dans l'ombre, ils tournèrent lentement leurs têtes patibulaires sur son passage.

Ils avaient sûrement l'intention de faire plus ample connaissance mais Severus n'était pas descendu jusque là pour en découdre avec des rats insignifiants. Retrouvant tout naturellement sa démarche de mangemort, ses épaules se redressèrent, sa poitrine se bomba et ses coups de talon se répercutèrent dans l'allée comme un défi et une menace. Aussitôt, les roublards retournèrent à leurs affaires. Lorsqu'on faisait partie de la lie de la sorcellerie, on savait reconnaître un prédateur à son pas. Surtout le genre qu'il est risqué d'attaquer de front.

La Rue des soupirs se resserra encore jusqu'à devenir un mince passage éclairé par des lanternes cabossées et fumantes vissées sur les bâtiments décrépits. Elle se mit à serpenter entre les murs gluants de moisissures, prenant la forme d'un couloir lugubre parsemé de débris d'humanité.

Un sorcier aux yeux enfoncés dans les orbites longeait les murs, la main sale, le regard vide. Un ivrogne titubant marmonnait des insanités sans les ombres d'une lanterne. Plus loin, un autre tendit le bras vers le sorcier avec un geste confus. Rogue se poussa de son mieux mais le saoulons réussit à le toucher, laissant sur sa cape ce qui ressemblait à une traînée de morve. Il sortit sa baguette pour faire disparaître l'immondice et se prit les pieds dans un paquet de haillons effondré de tout son long au milieu du passage.

Il s'appuya au mur pour ne pas tomber et sa capuche s'abaissa devant son visage. Aussitôt, un sorcier sortit de nulle part, lui saisit le bras en hurlant et tenta de s'emparer de sa baguette. Un grand BANG retentit et l'homme fut projeté contre le mur. Il se releva en pédalant dans la boue puante puis détala sans demander son reste. Severus pointa le tas de haillons crasseux à ses pieds. Au milieu des chiffons crottés, il distingua un visage plus ou moins humain couturé de cicatrices.

\- C'est pas moi … J'ai rien à voir avec ce type, grinça une voix enrouée.

Il mentait. Un rayon de lumière jaune sortit de la baguette et la momie se mit à crier. Le rayon disparut et le dégénéré se tassa contre le mur en roulant dans la boue.

\- Pitié, pitié…, gémit-il le nez dans la fange.

Severus le dépassa avec indifférence. Évidemment quand on était un intrus dans ce genre de trou, il fallait savoir imposer le respect. D'ailleurs mis au parfum par les cris de douleur du loqueteux, le couloir puant semblait s'être vidé de sa vermine. Tous les sens en alerte, il passa sans encombre quelques détours jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant l'entrée d'un tunnel sombre qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Avec précaution il leva sa baguette pour faire un peu de lumière.

Au beau milieu du petit corridor de briques noircies, une vieille femme à moitié nue était debout immobile, comme perdue dans ses pensées. La lumière la tira de sa rêverie et elle tourna la tête vers l'intrus. Un affreux sourire sans dents déchira son visage comme un grand trou béant. Elle saisit à deux mains ses énormes seins tombants pleins de varices et se précipita vers le sorcier en hennissant d'un rire aigu. Severus se recula horrifié tandis que riant comme une cinglée, la sorcière agitait frénétiquement sa poitrine flasque comme si elle voulait lui fiche une trempe à coup de nichons. N'ayant guère d'autre choix, il la menaça de sa baguette. Aussitôt la vieille démente se poussa contre le mur avec des cris de souris et se mit à caresser ses mamelles d'un air soumis. Avec la plus grande méfiance, Severus la contourna et parvint à sortit du tunnel cauchemardesque. Il tourna le coin en vitesse et faillit bousculer une minuscule sorcière enroulé dans une cape.

\- Des potions pour tous les goûts, dit-elle. J'ai tout ce qu'il te …

Severus pressa le pas puis dépassa ce qui devait être un client de la receleuse assis dans une grande flaque de ... Le sorcier détourna le regard n'ayant aucune envie de savoir dans quel genre de fluide le toxico croupissait. Il commençait à ressentir une horrible impression de claustrophobie mais enfin, une porte cochère noircie se dessina devant lui, marquant la fin du supplice.

Passé ce couloir d'ordures humaines, la rue s'élargissait assez pour accueillir quelques commerces. Il passa deux ou trois fenêtres tellement sales qu'on y devinait à peine la lueur des chandelles puis il entendit des rires et des encouragements qui provenaient d'une taverne à la porte ouverte.

\- Trois noises que tu n'oses pas boire la potion ! disait une voix enjouée soutenue par des cris et des applaudissements.

\- Pari tenu, regarde un peu ça !

Des bruits mouillés et visqueux parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Severus. Il jeta un oeil à l'intérieur du tripot d'où s'échappaient des cris de joie alcoolisés. Sur le plancher hérissé d'échardes, un sorcier semblait avoir été retourné comme une chaussette. Pris de spasme, il ressemblait à grosse une boule de chair qui tressautait par terre tandis qu'une dizaine de comparses riaient à gorge déployée en le pointant du doigt.

L'intrus continua son périple quelques mètre encore. Il dépassa un poivrot amoché qui gisait sur le pavé plus ou moins conscient et s'avança deux portes plus loin. Presque effacés par le temps, les lettres « L M R IS » tentaient de survivre sur la peinture écaillée.

C'était là.

Il poussa la porte branlante et fronça les narines, agressé par un remugle de crasse, d'humidité et de bière rance. La porte se ferma derrière lui avec un grincement menaçant.

Une vingtaine de table occupaient le gros de la place. Elles étaient occupées par quelques ombres difficiles à distinguer tellement il faisait noir. Au fond se trouvait un bar illuminé de quelques misérables chandelles plantées dans des assiettes. Quatre sorciers y buvaient sous l'égide d'un barman patibulaire mais pour l'instant, ils ne discutaient pas. Ils s'étaient tous retournés pour le dévisager.

Mine de rien, Severus s'assit à la table la plus proche en faisant celui qui n'avait rien à faire de personne. C'était l'attitude qui convenait car les conversations reprirent et les clients du bar se retournèrent.

Severus attendit un moment et comme personne ne s'occupait de lui, il déroula le billet taché qu'un inconnu lui avait envoyé par hibou le matin même. Le message était formé de lettres malhabiles.

« Le Marais, en Bas de la Côte, ce soir. J'ai des informasion. »

Évidement cela concernait Liz. Depuis sa disparition, il recevait parfois de tels messages ; bien que la plupart aient moins de fautes d'orthographes. Il savait bien que c'était stupide mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier. Jusqu'ici ce genre de déplacement s'était révélé aussi inutile que frustrant mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il devait savoir. Il ne serait jamais en paix tant qu'il ne saurait pas.

Sur le côté du bar se trouvait un trou de porte duquel sortit une pauvresse moche et hirsute suivie par un barbu qui roulait des mécaniques et semblait très fier de lui. Comme pour remercier la fille de ses bons soins, il lui flanqua une grande claque sur les fesses qui l'envoya valser par terre sous les rires de deux ou trois nigauds égrillards. Sa robe usée se déchira par derrière révélant sa culotte d'un rose douteux qui fut applaudie par les buveurs. Sous les quolibets polissons, elle se releva furieuse et frappa son client qui pour ne pas être en reste, se mit à lui cracher dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Une grognasse au visage porcin se tenait devant Rogue, un plateau à la main et le détaillait d'un œil méchant où l'esprit ne fleurait pas.

\- Whisky pur feu, commanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? lui cria la serveuse.

Le barbu et la fille au cul nu en étaient venus aux coups et le barman hurlait des insanités pour les calmer.

Severus répéta plus fort. La serveuse s'en fut au bar en faisant ridiculement saillir son derrière potelé puis elle revint et plaqua brusquement le verre devant lui, renversant une petite flaque. Il paya, prit une gorgée avec méfiance puis reposa le verre en grimaçant tellement le whisky était mauvais.

\- Salut, moi c'est Opale.

Le cœur de Severus battit plus vite.

Une femme squelettique d'une quarantaine d'année et à la tête de reptile le dévisageait sans gêne. Elle était revêtue d'un déshabillé grisâtre et des plaques de peau trouaient sa chevelure verte sans qu'elle semble se soucier de les cacher. Elle s'assit à sa table en se penchant pour qu'il puisse bien voir sa cage thoracique saillante par son décolleté défraîchi.

\- Inutile de chercher plus loin, la star de la pipe ici c'est moi, dit-elle d'un air blasé. Tu en veux une ?

Visiblement, ce n'était pas du tout son rancart.

\- Non.

\- Allez quoi, insista-t-elle en lui empoignant l'entrejambe sans plus de façon.

Le sorcier sursauta si brusquement que la table rebondit en envoyant valser le verre de mauvais whisky par terre.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

\- Hého, c'est quoi ton problème ?

La prostituée le dévisagea un instant puis fouilla dans son corsage inexistant et sortit une petite médaille défraîchie qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Elle la lui plaqua sous le nez.

\- Tu vois ça ? C'est une certification du comité comme quoi je suis aussi propre qu'un vif d'or.

\- Dégage de là.

Un homme aux joues creuses, une capuche relevée sur sa tête, regardait la fille en fumant.

\- Dégage !

Opale se leva et s'éloigna aussitôt en ronchonnant.

\- Ben si on a plus le droit de parler aux clients maintenant.

L'homme s'assit en lieu et place de la fille puis regarda Rogue de ses yeux globuleux injectés de sang. Il prit une bonne bouffée de son bâtonnet de feuilles roulées qui empestait le roquefort. Severus en fut fort aise considérant que la fumée masquait l'odeur de cet horrible pouilleux.

\- Tu es là à cause du billet ? vérifia le toxico en prenant une gorgée de sa bière-tonnerre.

Rogue lui montra le message. L'homme le fixa un moment sans rien dire puis il vida son verre d'un coup sec et le mit sur la table bien en évidence.

Et voilà sans doute le fin mot de l'histoire se dit Severus. Ce clochard l'avait attiré ici dans l'espoir de se faire payer à boire en lui servant un paquet de bobards mal ficelés.

\- J'ai connu la fille, dit-il simplement.

\- Quelle fille ?

\- Celle que tu cherches, dit l'homme sans se formaliser.

Ce n'était rien de très impressionnant. Certains journaux à potin avaient monté l'affaire en épingle et fait leurs choux gras de la disparition de sa « protégée » en élaborant des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

\- J'étais au Palace avec les dépravés du SAM quand elle sortait avec Beaugosse, le chef de ces cinglés. Je faisais les courses pour eux. Je la voyais souvent. Tous les jours en fait.

Un regard perçant lui appris que l'homme disait la vérité mais le passé de Liz avec le SAM ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Rogue regarda ailleurs en se disant qu'encore une fois il s'était déplacé pour rien. Près du bar, une horrible prostituée blonde habillée en rouge – et encore plus laide que celle d'avant si la chose se pouvait - sortait par le trou de porte en compagnie d'un homme au nez éclaté qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à se tenir debout.

\- Ça a failli mal finir pour moi, continua le sorcier. En fait je m'en suis sorti juste parce que vous avez gagné à temps. Toi, Potter et les autres.

Severus soupira désappointé. Il n'aurait donc droit qu'aux sempiternels remerciements.

\- Normalement, ce qui se passe en Bas de la côte reste en Bas de la côte sauf que je t'en dois une alors ...

Il aurait donc également droit à un renvoi d'ascenseur insignifiant. Un tuyau pour un pari ou bien un futur casse juteux auquel cet abruti s'imaginait qu'il voudrait être mêlé. L'homme ne lui sembla plus d'aucun intérêt et par dépit, il porta à nouveau son attention sur l'ivrogne qui faillit tomber, s'appuya au mur et se mit à se pisser dessus.

L'homme désigna le saoulard de plus en plus mouillé qui se faisait vilipender par la grosse blonde qui avait reçu des éclaboussures.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler.

\- Je doute qu'il soit en état de parler, dit crânement Severus.

\- Pas lui. La fille en rouge.

L'homme fixa Rogue gravement.

\- Tu ne me connais pas et tu ne m'as jamais vu.

Sans autre commentaires le pouilleux se leva et s'en alla comme il était venu. Severus le regarda s'éloigner avec une étrange impression de malaise qu'il chassa aussitôt. Cet homme était clairement intoxiqué ; ceci dit il l'était sans doute moins que la fille qu'il lui avait indiquée. Il observa la prostituée qui s'asseyait au bar avec quelques difficultés. Elle était grosse, bouffie et flasque comme si elle était confite de graisses malsaines. Elle parla un moment au barman qui nia de la tête puis sans aucune classe elle lui cria dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à la servir.

Severus soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie d'interroger ce débris. Surtout que l'inconnu n'avait pas essayé de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit. Sans doute qu'il s'était arrangé avec cette fille pour le piéger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Son besoin de savoir ce qui était advenu de Liz le rendait vulnérable et ici, la faiblesse ne pardonnait pas. En fait, la seule chose intelligente à faire était de sortir vite fait de ce bordel infect.

Mais d'un autre côté s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout, ça l'obséderait.

Et si cette horrible femme savait vraiment quelque chose ?

Non. Sûrement qu'elle ne savait rien …

Sauf que c'était néanmoins possible.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Se décidant enfin, il se leva et marcha vers la sorcière de rue assise au bar.

Même de loin, on voyait que sa robe bon marché craquait de toutes les coutures. Severus s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer que ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon tout de travers laissaient voir le derrière d'un cou crasseux piqueté d'affreuses crevasses. Dégoûté, il faillit rebrousser chemin quand soudainement il le vit.

Juste sous son oreille étirée par une breloque.

Un grain de beauté.

Il eut l'impression que le plancher s'ouvrait sous lui et il en éprouva un vertige terrifiant. Il s'avança comme un somnambule. Incapable d'y croire.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et la prostituée se tourna vers lui. Le cœur de Severus faillit s'arrêter de battre.

Elle affichait un visage verdâtre ravagé de cratères horribles. Ses lèvres barbouillées d'un rouge brunâtre pendaient lamentablement, arrivant à peine à cacher ses dents gâtées et noircies. Mais le pire c'était ses yeux. Des yeux vides et sans âme. Tout à la fois ternes, éteints et avides. Des yeux de possédée.

C'était Liz. Une Liz de cauchemar. Une Liz morte-vivante qui s'était relevé du trou où il l'avait cru enterrée pour venir se décomposer dans ce bordel fétide.

\- Salut beau gosse. Alors on cherche un peu de compagnie ?

Son sourire était aussi faux que sa monstrueuse poitrine et sa voix étrangement rocailleuse avait des accents vulgaires repoussants. Severus ne pu faire autrement que de retenir un haut le cœur.

\- Alors ?

Ses petits yeux boursouflés brillaient d'une lueur fiévreuse tandis qu'elle tentait de distinguer ses traits dans l'ombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.

De peine et de misère, l'esprit discipliné de Severus chassa l'émotion qui l'étreignait en se barricadant dans une citadelle intérieure imprenable. La même citadelle qui l'avait gardé contre les intrusions du Seigneur des ténèbres et qui lui avait permis d'héberger Pettigrow sans l'assassiner pour autant.

Il avait voulu savoir ce qui était advenu de Liz ? Et bien maintenant il savait. C'était le fin mot de l'histoire. Une histoire horrible avec une fin affreuse. Il serra les mâchoires, arrivant enfin à reprendre sur lui.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Comment tu veux que je te reconnaisse avec ta foutu capuche connard ? C'est la Motte qui t'envoie ? C'est ça ? Celui-là tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ! cracha-t-elle en se retournant vers le bar. Je lui ai payé tout ce que je lui devais.

Il pinça les narines, n'arrivant pas à croire que cette épave répugnante était tout ce qui restait de Liz. Une putain bas de gamme, odieuse, repoussante.

D'une main enflée aux ongles négligés, elle leva un verre rempli d'un liquide boueux. Le breuvage épais et jaunâtre laissa des grumeaux sur le bord du verre sale et il ne pu s'empêcher de les fixer, hypnotisé par sa propre répulsion.

\- T'es encore là ? grommela-t-elle en se tournant à moitié vers lui.

Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

\- Si tu ne veux rien, fais de l'air.

Il resta immobile un instant puis il souleva légèrement sa capuche afin qu'elle puisse voir son visage dans l'ombre.

Elle le fixa un instant d'un air imbécile comme s'il lui disait vaguement quelque chose puis son cerveau embrouillé remit de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs et elle le reconnut.

Sous le choc, son regard chassieux s'éclaircit soudainement et elle se figea stupéfaite. Severus vit qu'elle avait honte. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du débris qu'elle était devenue. Au lieu de l'attendrir, cela le dégoûta. C'était en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle s'était laissée aller jusqu'à devenir l'ordure pathétique qui se tenait devant lui.

Il se dissimula sous sa cape de nouveau et elle baissa la tête comme si elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Ben dis donc, pour une surprise …, murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Elle tapota son verre nerveusement.

\- Ça fait un bail, dit-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Sept ans, confirma-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné à la manière de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas vu le temps passer.

\- Tant que ça.

\- Tu es devenue laide à faire peur, dit-il avec dédain.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, ironique.

\- Toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en s'affrontant du regard puis la prostituée baissa les yeux.

\- Bon et bien maintenant que tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir, je ne te retiens pas.

\- J'ai à te parler, dit-il froidement.

\- Ça sera pour une autre fois. Je bosse comme tu peux voir.

Le sorcier la dévisagea imperturbable puis il fouilla dans sa poche et jeta une noise devant elle comme si c'était un crachat.

Rapide comme une langue de crapaud, le barman s'en saisit aussitôt.

\- Ça couvre à peine ce que tu me dois, postillonna-t-il au travers trois chicots pourris.

Elle le regarda frustrée puis soupira en croisant les bras.

\- Okay, tu veux parler ? On va parler. Mais pour toi ce sera huit gallions. Comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Severus souffla un rire narquois.

\- Des gallions ? Tu ne vaux même pas la noise que tu viens de perdre.

\- Si je peux me permettre, c'est cinq noises la passe, rota le barman.

Liz lui jeta un regard assassin qu'il ferme un peu sa grande gueule.

\- Évidemment, ce n'est pas pour la vue, dit-elle avec un sourire sans joie. C'est pour le privilège de m'insulter comme si j'étais de la merde. Tu comprends que c'est plus cher quand on a l'intention de me la mettre dans le c…

\- Très bien, la coupa Severus. Un gallion. J'imagine que c'est assez pour te louer pour la semaine.

\- Une heure. Pas une minute de plus, dit-elle en tendant une main cupide.

Dans l'ombre de sa cape, il laissa tomber sur elle son regard le plus méprisant.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de te regarder aussi longtemps sans vomir.

La prostituée haussa ses épaules flasques.

\- Que tu gerbes après cinq minutes ou une heure, ce sera le même prix.

Severus renifla avec dégoût, fouilla dans sa poche et laissa tomber un gallion dans la main tendue. Avec un air d'avidité mal dissimulé, elle fit aussitôt disparaître la pièce dans son corsage.

\- Je te suggère d'en profiter, tu n'es visiblement pas près de revoir passer autant d'argent.

\- En fait, c'est le tarif habituel pour les pervers qui me paie simplement pour m'humilier.

\- Pour que t'humilier soit possible il faudrait qu'il te reste un peu d'amour propre.

Elle sourit narquoise en hochant la tête comme si elle se foutait de sa gueule.

\- Ça te branche de venir ici pour me cracher dessus … Pas vrai ? T'en crevais d'envie depuis des années, avoue. Et comme c'est touchant, tu réalises enfin ton rêve ! En plus c'est tellement facile que je parie que tu as déjà giclé dans tes caleçons.

\- Perle … sois gentille avec les clients, crachota le barman sur un ton paternaliste.

\- Tu te fais toujours appeler Perle ? dit Severus d'une voix acerbe. J'admire ton audace considérant l'éclat de ta dentition.

La prostituée le fixa en silence un moment puis se pencha vers lui.

\- Parlant de dents qui ressemblent à des perles … J'imagine que tu aimerais garder les tiennes. Tu réalises un peu où tu te trouves ? Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que tu sois dans une sacrée merde alors pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, siffla-t-elle menaçante.

\- Je sais très bien où je me trouve. Dans le genre d'endroit où quelqu'un qui a des gallions dans les poches garde ses dents peu importe ce que peut lui reprocher une putain dans ton genre, laissa-t-il tomber.

\- Ha oui ? Et d'après toi combien Skeeter serait prête à payer pour te surprendre dans ce trou à rat ? Quelque chose me dit que si tu continues comme ça tu feras la pire première page de ta vie dès demain matin.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un instant puis le barman se racla la gorge avec un affreux bruit de gargouillis.

\- Si je peux me permettre, vous serez mieux derrière pour discuter, dit-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui en a marre de ces conneries.

Perle regarda Severus d'un air mauvais puis elle se leva en tanguant un peu.

\- C'est trois noises pour aller derrière, dit le barman en tendant la main.

Severus jeta les pièces sur le comptoir crasseux et suivit l'horrible pute déchue.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Damoiselles, damoiseaux, je vous l'avais bien dit. Puisqu'il est trop tard, rentrez vite boire un lait chaud et serrez-vous bien fort contre votre nounours préféré XXX Plein d'amour.

* * *

Pour les autres qui ont eu la sagesse de ne pas lire, voici un petit résumé (total divulgâcheur évidemment) :

Severus retourne sur la Rue des soupirs mais cette fois, il descend la Côte où on retrouve les prostituées de moindre qualité. Il s'avance dans le quartier très mal famé qu'on appelle le Bas de la côte, le territoire des Sans-baguettes. Après avoir essuyé une attaque et croisé divers débris humains, il se rend dans un bordel pourri où quelqu'un aurait des informations sur la disparition de Liz.

L'informateur conseille à Severus de parler à une grosse prostituée blonde et affreuse. Lorsque le sorcier s'approche d'elle, il réalise avec horreur qu'il s'agit en fait de Liz qui est devenue une ignoble épave complètement intoxiquée. Il y a sept ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu mais la prostituée n'est pas du tout enchantée de le revoir. Severus ne fait rien pour arranger les choses et se montre aussi agréable que d'habitude, exigeant de lui parler. Finalement elle accepte de discuter avec lui pour un gallion et ils s'en vont derrière où on ne doute pas qu'ils auront des échanges édifiants.

Échanges dont nous serons témoin au prochain chapitre.

* * *

 **Note** -

La potion qui retourne un sorcier comme une chaussette se trouve dans le livre "Potions de grands pouvoir" d'où Hermione a tiré la recette du polynectar.


	9. La chambre des passes

**Chères trop jeunes amies et amis, je me dois de vous avertir que ce chapitre est presque aussi pire que l'autre. À cet effet, vous pouvez sauter cette troublante virée au bout de la Rue des soupirs en consultant le gentil résumé à la fin.**

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Perle contourna le bar, enjamba la coulée d'urine laissée par son dernier client et entra par le trou de porte qui menait derrière. Severus la suivit et le cœur au bord des lèvres, passa dans le petit couloir sombre au plancher jonché de détritus. Il était percé de quatre ouvertures fermées par des rideaux de velours qui avait dû être rouges mais ils étaient si usés qu'ils tiraient plutôt sur l'orange délavé. Du moins, de ce qu'on pouvait en deviner dans la lueur du vieux chandelier de verre cassé qui peinait à produire quelque lueur.

Perle jeta un œil derrière le rideau de la première chambre mais elle devait être occupée car elle se dirigea plutôt vers celle du fond où elle entra. Severus se figea devant le rideau. En le soulevant, la prostituée avait dérangé des punaises de lit et elles grouillaient aux entournures dans leur hâte de se cacher de nouveau dans un pli.

Un frisson courut sur l'échine du sorcier. Ces crottés n'étaient même pas capable de se débarrasser de ces ignobles insectes alors qu'il suffisait d'un coup de baguette … Prenant sur lui, il souleva le rideau et pénétra dans une pièce sombre, garnie d'un chandelier dégoulinant de vieille cire. Dans un coin, un lit simple en fer était recouvert à moitié d'un drap à motifs foncés ; probablement pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir les dépôts qui s'y étaient sans aucun doute accumulés. Par contre, le matelas défoncé qu'on voyait sous le drap relevé n'avait pas cette chance et il était couvert de … Severus s'empressa de regarder ailleurs.

À côté, une table était entourée de deux chaises. Perle choisit la plus solide mais elle fit entendre un craquement sinistre, peinant visiblement à soutenir son poids. La table était couverte de saletés. Papiers, verres sales, plume cassée et d'autre items difficiles à identifier. Perle poussa les détritus dont une bonne quantité tomba par terre et elle posa son verre sur le petit coin dégagé.

\- Il y a une autre chaise, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, dit-elle narquoise. Mais si tu préfères, il y a le lit.

Severus grimaça. Il préférait se faire adavracadavriser que de s'approcher de cet ignoble matelas.

Il tira la chaise de façon à ce qu'elle ne touche à rien et s'assit de mauvaise grâce. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur les immondices qui couvraient la table et desquels dépassait le bout d'un godemichet souillé. Il baissa les yeux, incrédule puis résigné à se trouver là, il retira la cape de sur sa tête et Perle pu enfin voir son visage dans la lueur de la misérable chandelle. Elle le fixa étonnée.

Il en jetait sérieusement et ça lui fit réaliser qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée avec un homme de cette qualité.

Il devait avoir quoi, dans les 45 ans maintenant ? Il portait toujours ses cheveux longs et gras mais au lieu de lui donner l'air négligé maintenant il avait l'air classe. Comme si ce genre de coiffure avait désormais ses lettres de noblesses. Son visage était resté anguleux et effilé mais il était aussi étrangement beau. Une beauté qui n'était pas tant dans ses traits que dans ce qu'il dégageait. Un peu comme si la confiance qui émanait de lui l'illuminait de l'intérieur.

Le coyote pelé et malingre qu'elle avait connu s'était clairement transfiguré en loup alpha.

Mais évidemment lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, sa vie venait de basculer du tout au tout. Il était désorienté. Déstabilisé. Dépassé. En fait, pour tout dire, il était sérieusement largué.

Aujourd'hui visiblement, il avait repris le dessus. Il avait la tête d'un sorcier important, admiré et respecté. Il faisait désormais partie des grands de ce monde et il en dégageait l'incontestable magnétisme.

Sauf que ses yeux eux n'avaient rien d'attirants. Ils étaient glacés et cruels. Il la regardait comme s'il allait la pulvériser. Il ne la détestait pas, il l'haïssait. De tout son cœur.

Bordel de merde il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre ! Peut-être que tout le monde sorcier se roulait à ses pieds mais elle, elle n'en avait absolument rien à branler ! D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus rien à branler de rien. … Sauf au sens premier du terme évidemment.

\- Alors … Tu veux parler de quoi ?

Il la fixait immobile, silencieux, dégoûté et elle se sentit incroyablement minable.

\- Bon … puisque c'est comme ça…

Elle tira sur la chaîne d'argent terni accrochée à son cou et sortit une petite fiole de métal dissimulée entre ses énormes seins magiques. Elle ouvrit le bouchon et versa deux gouttes brunâtres dans la potion boueuse devant elle. Avec un bâtonnet immonde souillé de croûtes séchées qu'elle trouva sur la table, elle fit tournoyer l'immonde breuvage qui s'épaissit encore.

Tandis que la fiole regagnait son corsage, Severus pinça les narines. Pour se servir de cet outil répugnant, elle n'avait plus de baguette. Elle l'avait sans doute vendue pour s'acheter l'atrocité qu'elle venait de verser dans son verre.

Il observa la réaction de la solution et sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

\- De l'ergot véreux … rien de moins.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

\- Ici on appelle ça du jus de verrue.

\- C'est la raison de …, il fit un vague geste de la main désignant l'ensemble de sa repoussante personne.

Perle s'adossa dans le fauteuil mité en feignant d'être très à l'aise.

\- Tu sais comment c'est. Un soir pour se marrer on essaie une potion sympa et quelques années plus tard on se réveille dans un bordel du bas de la côte, dit-elle en prenant une bonne lampée. C'est un cas tout ce qu'il y a de classique.

L'ergot véreux produisait un poison médiocre qui diluée à l'ocre jaune, se vendait comme stupéfiant à moindre coût. Depuis quatre ans il faisait tant de ravages dans l'Allée des embrumes qu'on l'avait surnommée le nettoyeur. Le potionniste n'était pas familier de ce bouillon des rues mais l'ergot n'avait plus de secrets pour lui. Les affreux cratères qui parsemaient son visage, ses dents noircies, sa peau flasque et son corps bouffi laissaient peu de doutes sur le sort qui l'attendait.

\- Tu en es au dernier stade d'empoisonnement.

Perle pouffa avec cynisme devant son air d'outre tombe. Qu'est-ce que ce connard pensait lui apprendre au juste ? Elle avait connu plus que sa part de camés et elle savait parfaitement que quand ils se mettaient à pourrir sur pied, il était temps de leur dire adieu.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi ?

Il fit une grimace dédaigneuse.

\- Édifiant de voir quelqu'un comme toi se tuer avec une drogue aussi minable.

Elle lui sourit et leva son verre à sa santé.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ? J'imagine que tu parles du temps où tu me respectais ?

Il pinça les lèvres en la fixant méprisant

\- As-tu jamais été respectable ?

\- Putain de merde, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Non mais regardez-moi ce connard qui débarque avec ses grands airs pour me vomir dessus mais en fait qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dans ce trou hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Accouche parce que c'est moi qui vais finir par gerber et je te garanti que ça ne te plaira pas.

Severus serra les mâchoires en se retenant de la gifler.

Toutes ces années il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour elle et ce soir, il avait enfin sa réponse. Oui. Liz était bel et bien morte. Tel un souvenir amer, cet horrible cadavre en faisait foi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie sans rien dire ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

La prostituée plissa ses petits yeux bouffis.

\- C'est pas vrai … Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me demander ça ?

Provenant d'un réduit voisin, un concert de vociférations lubriques annonça l'avènement d'un nouveau client satisfait. Severus révulsé grimaça mais Perle ne fit aucun cas des obscènes mugissements.

\- Pauvre chou …, pouffa-t-elle ironique. Alors c'est ça … Tu n'as pas pu m'oublier.

Elle sourit d'un air moqueur.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis partie ? D'accord. C'est parce que tu étais foutrement barbant, cracha-t-elle. J'en avais marre et tu m'as fait chier une fois de trop. Le lendemain je partais pour l'Amérique. Voilà.

Elle avala goulument son breuvage en le regardant avec méchanceté.

\- Tu te crois spécial pas vrai ?

Elle releva fièrement sa tête de cauchemar.

\- Des hommes complètement dingues de moi j'en ai eu des tas ! Tu crois que t'es le seul ? J'ai eu au moins … Attends que je compte … quatre demandes en mariage. Tu t'imagines que t'es exceptionnel ? Désolé mais t'es qu'un plouc ! T'étais rien du tout pour moi. Juste une bite parmi des centaines de bites à la chaîne.

Le sorcier eut un rictus amer. La réponse était à la hauteur de celle qui l'avait éructée.

\- C'est bien ça que tu voulais entendre ? Ça va mieux ? Tu es enfin satisfait ?

Severus la dévisagea, aucunement satisfait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu m'as quitté. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire, répéta-t-il lentement, une lueur sauvage brillant au fond de son œil.

\- Quoi ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ?

\- N'importe quoi. Parce que jusqu'à ce soir, j'étais certain que tu étais morte. Torturée, tuée puis enterrée quelque part, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Perle le fixa sans comprendre.

\- Ah ouais ? … Ben pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que le plus probable était que des mangemorts t'aient enlevée puis tuée pour se venger de moi ! dit-il livide. Un mot. Un seul. Aurait suffit, murmura-t-il avec un calme menaçant.

\- Ben je pouvais pas savoir moi ! se défendit-elle.

\- Bien sûr tu ignorais tout de la situation, cracha-t-il cynique. Tu n'avais aucune idée que des mangemorts couraient toujours.

\- Écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'y ai pas pensé. C'est tout. T'as qu'à lire dans ma tête si tu ne me crois pas !

\- J'aurais trop peur de me salir, grinça-t-il avec mépris.

Impénétrable, il la dévisagea avec des yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres et Perle comprit qu'il était foutrement sérieux.

\- Je m'excuse ! D'accord ? Avoir su je t'aurais fait savoir que j'étais vivante. Ça te va comme ça ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction et elle soupira avec ennui. Bordel … C'était quoi ce connard qui débarquait après des années pour lui reprocher d'avoir foutu sa vie en l'air ? Il ne pouvait pas juste passer à autre chose et lui foutre la paix ?

Dans une cabine attenante, un lit malpropre se mit à grincer avec entrain. Une syncopé salace qui laissa la prostituée de marbre mais qui sembla mettre à vif les nerfs déjà malmenés du pauvre sorcier. Il serra les mâchoires, écœuré au-delà de l'imaginable.

Perle haussa les épaules comme si elle commençait à en avoir marre.

\- Regarde, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je te fais une petite pipe de consolation, tu rentres chez toi gentiment et tu oublies tout ça. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Bien que cela semblât impossible, les yeux du sorcier s'assombrirent encore.

\- Tu es répugnante, dit-il avec un profond dégoût.

Elle éclata d'un rire drogué en se foutant de sa gueule.

\- Répugnante ? Pour une pipe ? Bordel… Considérant tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est quand même quelque chose de se faire insulter pour si peu, rigola-t-elle.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu peux verser encore plus loin dans le sordide.

Tandis que les grincements saccadés s'intensifiaient, la pute d'à côté se mit à feindre l'extase d'une voix de fausset. Perle narquoise dévisagea le sorcier qui retenait un haut le coeur.

\- Ici c'est pas si mal je te signale. Je n'ai pas encore traversé la rivière aux Myrtilles. Au-delà on dit que quand les putes font leurs clients crottés, il y a des rats qui leur marchent dessus. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Quelle meilleure vengeance tu pourrais vouloir ? Là-bas je crèverai dans une mare de vomi, on me chiera dessus puis je pourrirai dans une décharge !

Vif comme un chat, il se leva et planta sa baguette dans son double menton.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? Je peux mettre fin dès maintenant à ta vie de détritus, dit-il avec un regard terrifiant.

\- Allez ! Fais-toi plaisir qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! le défia-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit d'un horrible sourire.

\- Comme ça tu sauras que je suis morte pour vrai et tu pourras enfin réparer ton pauvre petit cœur brisé.

Les plaintes du lit branlant devinrent hystériques et comme de fait, le client se mit à vagir en gargouillant.

C'en fut trop pour Severus. Blême comme un linge, il abandonna ses projets d'euthanasie et malade de dégoût, il sortit sans demander son reste.

\- C'est ça ! Tires-toi minable ! Et inutile de revenir !

Les cabrioles effrénées du pauvre lit malmené se calmèrent enfin et Perle resta immobile dans le silence glauque de l'affreux réduit.

Elle avait joué celle qui s'en foutait mais ce n'est pas impunément qu'on se faisait tendre un tel miroir. Le dégoût qu'il avait éprouvé en la voyant … Elle le comprenait parfaitement parce qu'elle aussi se dégoûtait. Si elle arrivait souvent à l'oublier en compagnie des autres sans-baguettes, une partie d'elle était aussi horrifiée qu'il avait pu l'être. Elle était finalement tombée dans les caniveaux du métier et c'était encore pire qu'un égout. Pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Ce déplaisant sursaut de conscience lui donna soudainement très soif. Elle avala son fond de verre pâteux d'un trait et sortit afin de profiter du gallion de ce connard. Au moins, elle en avait fini avec lui et ses jérémiades. Une saprée bonne chose. Sans compter qu'elle pourrait tenir une semaine avec tout cet argent !

Sauf que malheureusement, elle se trompait. Trois jours plus tard, le gallion s'était envolé en jus de verrue et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Rogue remettait ça. Dissimulé sous sa cape il entra, s'avança au bar et se posta à nouveau près d'elle, exactement comme la première fois.

Elle le regarda incrédule.

\- Bordel … encore toi, dit-elle en roulant des yeux exaspérés.

\- Tu lui plais je crois, ronchonna le barman en crachant par terre pour souligner son intervention.

Perle pouffa sans joie.

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Je me souviens. T'es un peu maso. Non mais je comprends. Sauf que moi je t'ai assez vu pour le reste de ma vie alors casse-toi !

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton grave.

\- Pffft, tu veux rire ? T'es désolé toi ? Désolé pour quoi ?

\- Pour ce qui va t'arriver.

Il saisit son bras et tous les deux disparurent instantanément.

Le barman fixa le banc vide un moment puis il éjecta un glairons et retourna à ses affaires sans s'émouvoir.

Dans ce coin de la Rue des soupirs, du plus loin dont on se souvienne, il ne s'était jamais trouvé personne pour pleurer la fin d'une vieille pute hideuse et aussi longtemps qu'existât le quartier, il n'y en eut jamais non plus.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Voici comme promis un résumé et ceux et celles qui ont préféré s'y tenir seront bien aise d'apprendre que pour l'instant, je ne prévois d'autres chapitres assez malsains pour mériter ce genre d'artifice :)

C'est que si le centre de la Rues des soupirs est superbe et admirable ( le sujet de la première fic ) les extrémités sont au contraire sérieusement glauques et infernales. Il me semblait intéressant de tout visiter mais as-t-on besoin pour autant d'en sortir avec la nausée ? D'où ce petit résumé :

Liz entraîne Severus derrière le bar où les prostituées font leurs passes. Ils entrent dans une horrible pièce et s'assoient à la table couverte de détritus. Le sorcier réalise que Liz est devenue accro à une potion d'ergot véreux et n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre. Il le lui dit mais elle s'en fiche.

Il lui demande pourquoi elle est partie sans rien dire. Elle lui répond que c'est parce qu'il était un sale con et assortit cette révélation d'une bordée d'injure. Nous apprenons alors que si Severus l'a cherché toutes ces années c'est qu'il croyait que des mangemorts l'avaient enlevé et tué pour se venger de lui. Liz n'y avait pas pensé et s'excuse pour son silence mais cela ne convainc pas le sorcier qui menace de l'euthanasier tellement elle le dégoûte. Finalement, il renonce à son plan et s'en va mais il revient trois jours plus tard. Il se dit désolé pour ce qui va lui arriver, la saisit par le bras et disparaît avec elle sous l'œil indifférent du barman qui n'en a rien à foutre.

Suite au prochain épisode :)


	10. Gestion et paperasse

Assis au grand bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Severus avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer.

Le contrat du sculpteur Youri Tchekovik qui aurait mérité toute son attention était encore vide de signature. Même s'il avait longtemps espéré pouvoir tenir un jour ce parchemin entre ses mains, il n'arrivait pas à en finir la lecture. Il commençait puis quelques minutes plus tard, il réalisait qu'il n'avait rien compris.

\- Vous semblez soucieux Severus.

Évidemment, rien n'échappait au portrait de Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est rien. Une mauvaise nuit, assura-t-il.

Il se secoua, retrempa la plume qui commençait à sécher et reprit sa lecture avec la ferme intention de la terminer mais encore une fois, des hurlements horribles et des rivières de sang lui emplirent la tête.

Il avait rêvé de choses affreuses, un des cauchemars les plus ignobles qu'il ait fait de sa vie.

Il revit l'énorme créature mi-araignée mi-scorpion qui dans son rêve s'en prenait à lui. Une horrible bête d'un jaune maladif aux longues pattes rayées de vert. Il entendit à nouveau son feulement … ce cri terrible qui lui avait percé les tympans. Il avait senti les crochets du monstre lui entrer dans le ventre et lui arracher les trippes tandis que ses pattes empoisonnées le perçaient de toutes parts.

Severus frissonna en retrouvant l'impression de terreur qui l'avait submergé. Ça avait été un cauchemar vraiment horrible …

Soudain, il entendit la gargouille de pierre tourner dans son habitacle. Il était rare qu'on vienne le déranger à cette heure mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées pour oublier ce rêve idiot. Quelques instants plus tard on cognait à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Un grand chapeau et une robe aux épaulettes typiquement écossaises se dessinèrent dans l'embrasure la porte.

\- Minerva, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ! dit la peinture de Dumbledore.

\- Albus, salua-t-elle à l'endroit du portrait qui comme toujours s'était levé pour l'accueillir. Severus.

La directrice de Griffondor s'approcha en claquant du talon dans un style va-t-en guerre que le sorcier reconnut aussitôt.

\- Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure Minerva ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Elle s'arrêta devant son bureau et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes comme si elle le défiait de faire le mariole.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que Théo Connolly est venu hier dans le plus grand secret pour superviser l'entraînement des Serpentards, dit-elle scandalisée.

Et voilà, on y était. Du moment où il avait entrepris de faire venir le joueur étoile pour sa maison chouchou, Severus savait que Minerva allait finir par lui tomber dessus. Toute la question était de savoir quand. Le lundi matin étant à peine levé, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Il posa sa plume et joignit les mains devant lui pour se donner de la prestance.

\- C'est exact, dit-il comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce qui leur a valu un tel privilège ? demanda-t-elle, sous-entendant que c'était parfaitement inadmissible.

Severus haussa les épaules comme s'il n'avait rien à y voir.

\- Vous connaissez Horace. Il a demandé cette faveur à Connolly qui a accepté. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire non, dit-il en omettant de mentionner que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée.

\- Monsieur Connolly avait peut-être des scrupules à inviter les autres maisons ? supposa-t-elle un rien cynique.

\- Il a une affection particulière pour serpentard. Je n'y peux rien, rétorqua le directeur.

\- Et je crains qu'il ne soit pas le seul, dit la sorcière qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Sûrement pas, convint Rogue. Serpentard est une maison admirée par un nombre incalculable de sorciers.

\- Bien dit monsieur le directeur, dit Phineas en se rengorgeant dans son tableau.

Minerva pencha la tête de côté comme lorsqu'elle rappelait les élèves à l'ordre.

\- Vous serez sûrement d'accord si je dis que le directeur de Poudlard se doit d'être impartial. N'est-ce pas Severus ?

Ça y est, il y avait droit une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il était professeur elle semblait trouver normal qu'il fasse tout en son pouvoir pour aider sa maison mais maintenant qu'il était directeur elle le soupçonnait de favoritisme à la moindre occasion.

\- Douteriez-vous de mon impartialité Minerva ? Car dans ce cas, sachez que je me fais un devoir de suivre l'exemple d'Albus en tout point, assura le sorcier.

McGonagall qui connaissait de longue date sa théorie sur les partis-pris de Dumbledore lança un regard de connivence au portrait du vieux directeur. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il semblait ravi de ce nouveau duel.

\- Je vous assure que je ne doute pas de vos dispositions, dit-elle avec un aimable sourire.

Severus approuva comme s'il n'avait rien perçu de l'ironie.

\- … Mais, reprit-elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les serpentards ont une chance stupéfiante depuis quelques années. … Les caprices du hasard évidemment, dit-elle comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

\- En effet. Qu'y peut-on ? dit Severus en haussant des épaules impuissantes.

\- Ce que nous y pouvons ? Et bien peut-être balancer cette « chance » ahurissante avec un semblant de justice ? supposa Minerva.

Severus fit un geste de la main comme quoi elle dramatisait sérieusement. Sauf que comme en réalité il avait joué avec le feu, il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre.

\- Très bien. Avez-vous quelque chose à proposer ? dit-il l'air ennuyé.

\- Hum … voyons cela …

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant à la question.

\- Peut-être que pour compenser un destin aussi incroyablement favorable, l'équipe des serpentards pourrait se servir des balais de l'école pour le reste de la saison, proposa vicieusement la professeure.

Rogue pris de court, releva la tête, insulté.

\- C'est complètement démesuré ! Insinuez-vous qu'il faudrait punir Serpentard parce que c'est la maison préférée d'un joueur de quiddich ?!

Minerva sourit l'air de dire que c'était lui maintenant qui faisait des drames avec des riens.

\- Il n'est pas question de les punir mais de les aider. Bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur n'a pu que leur monter la tête et refréner leurs ardeurs leur sera des plus profitables, assura-t-elle.

Severus la dévisagea un moment, conscient qu'elle le narguait. Mais bien sûr, il l'avait cherché. Ceci étant, il se trouvait en assez mauvaise posture et il était plus que temps de mettre fin à cette rixe. Il se racla la gorge et prit l'air conciliant qui convenait.

\- Nous pourrions plutôt envisager des rencontres semblables pour toutes les maisons, suggéra-t-il en abattant sa carte de secours.

Minerva haussa un sourcil moqueur.

\- Par exemple je ne doute pas que Ginny Potter serait intéressée à rencontrer les griffondors, supposa-t-il.

\- Une idée qui vient tout juste de vous venir ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Bien entendu, il avait gardé cet atout dans sa manche au cas où l'entretient ne tournerait pas à son avantage ; ce qui avec Minerva arrivait un peu trop souvent.

\- Je voulais prendre votre avis sur la question dès que possible mais avec tout ce travail je n'ai pas eu le temps, dit crânement Severus.

\- Bien entendu, dit Minerva qui ne fit même pas semblant d'y croire.

Rogue haussa un sourcil faussement insulté.

\- Puis-je vous rappeler que Connelly est venu hier et que nous sommes lundi matin six heure. N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour douter de ma bonne foi ? se défendit le sorcier.

\- Ho, je n'oserais jamais, assura-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait entendre tout le contraire.

\- J'en suis certain, dit-il sans en croire un mot lui non plus.

Les deux compères se dévisagèrent un moment avec une imperceptible complicité car à la vérité, tous les deux appréciaient une bonne vieille empoignade Serpentard-Griffondor de temps à autre.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous organiser vous-même cette rencontre ? demanda Severus en levant officiellement le drapeau blanc.

\- Cela va de soi, confirma-t-elle comme si elle n'était pas près de lui laisser le soin d'y veiller.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur mon support si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit-il pour la forme.

\- Bien, je ne manquerai pas de m'en souvenir, dit-elle tout aussi formelle.

Une lueur amusée au fond de l'œil, elle hocha la tête pour le saluer et satisfaite, sortit d'un pas nettement moins furieux.

Aussitôt qu'elle disparut Severus s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant. Évidemment il savait qu'en faisant venir Connelly pour Serpentard, il se magasinait un sermon. Il connaissait Minerva d'assez longue date pour ne pas en douter ; d'autant plus qu'elle avait longtemps été son adversaire préférée. Cela n'empêchait pas que s'il y avait quelque chose qui l'horripilait, c'était bien de se faire passer un savon par son ancienne professeure. Il se sentait toujours comme un élève pris en faute et dans ces cas, avait le plus grand mal à lui tenir tête. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait raison ; ce qui malheureusement était souvent le cas. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, pour ses serpentards, il était prêt à essuyer toutes les tempêtes.

Au moins, il s'en était sorti sans trop de dommages mais il était maintenant dans de beaux draps. Il fallait trouver des joueurs reconnus pour visiter chaque équipe. Griffondor c'était réglé - quiconque portait le nom de Potter ne manquait jamais une occasion de parader -, on finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un pour Serdaigle mais y avait-il un seul poursouffle qui soit devenu joueur professionnel ? Il en doutait grandement. Arbitre peut-être ? Mais le plus près qu'un nigaud de poufsouffle se soit jamais approché des ligues majeures, c'était sans doute comme vendeur de casse-croûte dans les estrades.

Dans le pire des cas, il en ferait venir un tiens. Les jaunes sauteraient sur le panier, s'empiffreraient comme des gorets et aucun d'entre eux ne penserait plus à se plaindre.

Satisfait de son plan, il se remit au travail et les idées tout à fait changées, il parvint enfin à lire le parchemin, le signer puis il s'occupa du courrier. Il prit la première lettre de la petite pile, l'ouvrit et déplia la feuille qu'il trouva à l'intérieur.

 _« Cher Monsieur Rogue,_

 _J'ai huit ans et je suis très malade. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre mais vous êtes ma plus grande inspiration et avant de mourir je voudrais vous demander … »_

Comme toutes les missives du genre, il la jeta illico à la corbeille.

Ces lettres exaspérantes lui avaient causé un nombre effarant de problèmes. Dès la fin de la guerre ces missive exaltées était même devenu une véritable plaie. D'ailleurs c'était à cause d'elles qu'il avait eu droit à son premier sermon.

La difficulté consistait à départager le véritable courrier de celui de ses fans en pâmoison. Au ministère c'était simple, personne n'avait le droit de communiquer directement avec lui. Mais du moment où il avait repris son poste, il était vite apparu que n'importe qui pouvait écrire au directeur de Poudlard. (Guère surprenant lorsqu'on savait que même une moldue comme Pétunia avait pu écrire à Dumbledore.)

Il fallait faire un tri mais malheureusement, entre une enveloppe envoyée par un admirateur et celle de quelqu'un ayant vraiment affaire à lui, il n'y avait aucune différence. On devait les ouvrir pour les départager. Aucun sortilège ne pouvant résoudre ce problème, il s'en était donc débarrassé de la façon habituelle. Résultat, trois jours plus tard, McGonagall entrait dans son bureau en claquant du talon.

Elle avait jeté une pile de lettres manuscrites sur son bureau qu'il avait regardé sans comprendre.

\- Lisez mon cher, c'est édifiant.

Étonné, il avait parcouru les missives. Quelques minutes lui avaient suffit pour se faire une idée. Il y était question de ce que certaines sorcières (et même un sorcier) auraient bien voulu lui faire dans un coin sombre et ce, avec un luxe de détails non négligeable.

\- Alors ? demanda Minerva. Comment ceci s'est-il retrouvé dans les dortoirs des griffondors ?

Elle semblait sincèrement curieuse de l'apprendre.

Le teint cireux du sorcier s'était grandement coloré et outragé, il avait jeté les feuilles loin de lui.

\- Vos élèves m'ont dérobé ce courrier ! C'est évident ! avait-il dit à son corps défendant.

\- Severus, vos loisirs privés ne me concernent en rien mais dois-je comprendre que vous conservez ces lettres dans un lieu accessible aux élèves ? avait-elle demandé avec un drôle d'air.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais …

Il s'était éclairci la gorge, terriblement embarrassé à l'idée que Minerva puisse penser un seul instant qu'il …

\- Ce n'est rien de ce que vous imaginez. Avec tous ces admirateurs qui polluent la correspondance de l'école, j'ai demandé à Russard de faire trier mon courrier par des élèves en retenue mais je ne savais pas que … Enfin je n'avais aucune idée de … de la teneur de certains propos. Il est évident que si j'avais eu le moindre doute jamais je n'aurais permis aux élèves d'y toucher !

Minerva l'avait regardé s'empêtrer dans les excuses puis avait sourit de sa naïveté. Une qualité qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais imaginée.

\- Je ne doute pas que tout ceci soit … disons, assez nouveau pour vous Severus, avait-elle dit d'un air malin.

\- Et bien …, il avait grimacé plus ou moins à l'aise. Disons que je n'ai guère l'habitude de recevoir de telles … obscénités.

\- Allons, c'est un peu fort. Il y en a certaines qui ne manquent pas de poésie, l'avait-elle nargué.

Il l'avait dévisagé tout à fait offensé.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour ma part, je n'ai aucune envie de porter un quelconque jugement sur cette « poésie ».

Minerva avait sourit à son air scandalisé puis elle l'avait regardé avec chaleur et amitié.

\- Severus, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous. Vous méritez amplement toute cette reconnaissance.

Il l'avait regardé d'un air moins revêche.

\- Néanmoins, peut-être serait-il sage de rester sur vos gardes le temps de vous habituer, avait-elle suggéré.

Elle avait haussé des épaules amusées.

\- N'est-ce pas dommage que Lockheart ne se souvienne plus de rien. Il aurait sans doute pu vous expliquer la meilleure façon de gérer les hordes de sorcières subjuguées par votre charme.

Severus lui avait adressé un rictus cynique auquel elle avait répondu par un regard taquin avant de se diriger vers la porte. Tandis qu'il jetait ces torchons à la poubelle, elle s'était retournée juste avant de sortir.

\- Ah. Et Severus, juste pour être certaine. Si jamais on vous envoie des chocolats, il serait sage de ne pas y toucher.

Après que Minerva se soit quelque peu payée sa tête, il s'était dit que le mieux serait de changer d'adresse mais comme le directeur de Poudlard avait la même depuis mille ans, cela s'était révélé un peu trop audacieux. Rendu là, il ne savait plus trop à quel sorcier se vouer et le courrier s'accumulait de façon inquiétante. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait eu l'idée d'un fan club. Aussi improbable que cela soit, il avait acheté une pleine page dans la gazette pour annoncer lui-même en grande pompe la création du fan club en question. Depuis, tout son courrier était livré directement à la décharge. … à l'exception évidemment de celui des idiots incapables de s'informer de l'adresse à laquelle il fallait lui écrire. Mais après sept ans, les esprits s'étaient calmés et ces imbéciles n'étaient plus qu'un tracas mineur.

Il saisit la lettre suivante qu'il décacheta. À l'intérieur se trouvait un parchemin plié en deux. Il le sortit et le déplia.

 _« Monsieur Rogue,_

 _Puis-je solliciter votre présence ce midi ? C'est en lien avec ce qui s'est produit il y a deux jours. Avec cette femme. C'est extrêmement urgent_

 _Lédéenne Vivouack »_

Même s'il avait fini de lire Severus fixait toujours la feuille ; hypnotisé par l'entête du papier à lettre. Une affreuse créature mi-araignée, mi-scorpion d'un jaune maladif qui agitait ses longues pattes rayées de vert.

Tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine, Severus replia la lettre puis d'un coup de baguette, la fit disparaître en poussière. Des plis soucieux s'étaient formés sur son front. Le cauchemar de cette nuit venait de bondir dans la réalité et bien qu'il ait espéré ne plus jamais en entendre parler, il comprit qu'il était loin d'en avoir terminé avec ce mauvais rêve.


	11. L'antre des araignons

À midi ce jour là, Rogue apparut devant des grilles de fer hautes et solides et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le parc sinistre qu'elles protégeaient. Il n'y était venu que de soir mais le petit boisé semblait encore plus glauque de jour. Les buissons rêches percés des arbres malingres et dénudés du mois d'avril étaient traversés par un sentier boueux.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette en pensant au mot de passe et les grilles s'ouvrirent avec un grincement lugubre. Il s'avança sur le sentier en louvoyant entre les flaques d'eau brunâtres. Le boisé s'éclaircit après quelques dizaines mètres, laissant apparaître un vaste manoir de brique isolé du monde. Il était construit au bord d'une falaise et derrière, on voyait une mer grise et froide qui au loin disparaissait dans la brume. Le bâtiment guindé à la façade sévère était percé de fenêtres aux volets fermés et manquait sérieusement de charme. Seule décoration de l'édifice, une immense sculpture de pierre au-dessus de la grande porte d'entrée représentait une affreuse créature mi-scorpion, mi-araignée qui gardait la porte.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'avancer au devant de l'édifice sombre que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts, vêtue de noir. Elle descendit la volée de marche de l'entrée en lui adressant un regard insistant et disparut dans le petit fourré qui jouxtait l'escalier.

Visiblement, Severus allait avoir un entretient privé dans les buissons. Non seulement ce n'était pas bon signe mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer à la cachette. Il était des plus satisfait d'avoir signé le contrat de Youri Tchekovki et se serait bien passé d'essuyer un drame aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, il était écrit que du moment où il était question de Liz, les ennuis se mettaient à pleuvoir.

Il entra dans le petit alcôve épineux en y accrochant sa cape, ce qui finit de le mettre en rogne. La jeune femme, un peu ronde mais jolie, avaient des yeux terriblement cernés. Elle fit tourner sa baguette et les sons extérieurs ne leur parvinrent plus qu'étouffés.

\- Lédéenne … Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Rogue sèchement.

\- Monsieur Rogue, c'est que …,

Elle leva vers lui un regard paniqué puis baissa la tête et s'effondra en larme.

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. C'était trop horrible ! … Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire oui !

Rogue soupira avec ennui. Évidemment, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Les femmes et leurs exaspérantes sensibleries.

\- Je dois … en parler avec ma supérieure. Je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir.

Rogue la dévisagea gravement.

\- Lédéenne, vous ne devez en parler à personne. Vous me l'avez promis, lui rappela-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha brusquement la tête comme s'il était hors de question pour elle de tenir cette promesse. Severus fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir se montrer habile pour la convaincre. Mais le temps où il n'était qu'un novice malhabile était révolu depuis longtemps et il avait appris à se servir des avantages non négligeables que lui avaient apportés la notoriété, l'admiration du monde sorcier et surtout, son statut de sex-symbol ; une consécration qui malgré les années ne s'était jamais démentie. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et irrésistible, lui prit la main avec toute la chaleur qu'il était capable de feindre.

\- Lédéenne, regardez-moi.

La jeune femme le regarda à contrecœur.

\- Elle serait morte de toute façon.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas …, dit-elle en lui retirant sa main.

Elle se recula en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle revoyait sans cesse cette affreuse prostituée blonde au visage ravagé de cratères qui hurlait de terreur. Et le sang … tout ce sang … Quand elle avait accepté d'aider Severus Rogue elle ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde que tout cela allait finir en meurtre ! Comment aurait-elle pu s'avoir …

\- Je n'avais jamais vu Orion … dévorer quelqu'un, pleura-t-elle. J'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits !

\- Lédéenne … Elle était condamnée, insista-t-il.

Elle chassa son argument de la main comme si c'était une mouche agaçante.

\- Je ne peux même plus faire mon travail ! Chaque fois que je m'approche de cette bête, je la revois se jeter sur cette pauvre femme et la déchiqueter ! J'entends ses hurlements ! … je revois le sang qui gicle partout !

Elle était hystérique et Rogue comprit que malheureusement pour lui, il allait devoir jouer le grand jeu. Il s'approcha en tendant les bras.

\- Allons, venez, dit-il en tentant de prendre un ton rassurant.

Elle se laissa enlacer, se blottit contre sa poitrine et éclata en sanglots. Sentant les larmes passer au travers son pourpoint, Severus eut un rictus de déplaisir et se retint pour ne pas l'envoyer valser au loin. Mais il prit sur lui et tapota son dos avec indifférence.

\- Allons. Ne pleurez pas, dit-il de sa voix la plus sexy.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit la jeune femme en levant vers lui ses yeux rougis.

Et voilà. Loin d'aller voir les autorités, maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Incroyable ce que son charme pouvait arriver à faire. … Ou à faire faire. À vrai dire, c'était presque trop facile.

\- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, dit-il en tenant ses épaules entre ses mains rassurantes.

Il l'enveloppa d'un regard velouté.

\- Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Hypnotisée par ses yeux noirs, la jeune femme le fixa d'un air moins revêche.

\- Je n'aurais jamais accordé ma confiance à quelqu'un d'autre.

Flattée, elle retint un sourire mais il lui échappa malgré elle.

\- Vous avez été magnifique, murmura-t-il faussement admiratif.

Rachel se détendit et lui rendit son regard en battant de ses longs cils.

\- Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant, dit-il en approchant imperceptiblement son visage du sien.

Elle leva le menton, espérant sans doute un baiser.

\- Je ferais tout pour vous, dit-elle éperdue.

Échec et mat. C'était aussi simple que ça. L'ancien mangemort retint un sourire mais contrairement à sa victime, il n'en laissa rien voir. Non seulement il était un excellent manipulateur mais il avait eu le meilleur des maîtres. Elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance contre lui ; … le genre de pensée qui s'avérait tout de même réconfortante lorsqu'on venait de perdre un argument contre Minerva.

Elle soupira doucement et entrouvrit les lèvres comme sous l'effet d'un charme. Severus n'avait aucune intention d'embrasser cette idiote mais il devait néanmoins lui donner quelque chose. Il leva la main et du pouce, caressa tendrement sa joue. Elle s'empourpra aussitôt en souriant d'un air niais. Il s'éloigna d'un pas, conscient qu'il avait bien joué ses cartes.

\- Vous oublierez tout ceci plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez, promit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas …, dit-elle en redevenant soucieuse.

Severus n'en avait pas fini avec les scrupules de sa complice et il retint un soupir d'ennui.

\- Pourrais-je vous demander … Voudriez-vous venir voir Orion avec moi ? Si vous êtes là, je crois bien que … je crois que ça m'aiderait, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. Je ne suis plus capable de m'approcher de lui ... Vous comprenez ?

Severus grimaça un sourire. Revoir ce monstre répugnant ne lui disait absolument rien. Qui plus est, il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi cela pourrait aider cette gourde à la fermer.

\- Cela va de soi, dit-il comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

\- Merci … Vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance et sortit du fourré tandis que Severus la suivait de mauvaise grâce. Ils grimpèrent les marches du parvis et Lédéenne ouvrit la grande porte surmontée de l'ignoble gargouille de pierre en tout point semblable à la créature qui avait déchiqueté Liz.

Rogue entra et se retrouva dans un grand hall d'entrée décoré de boiseries peintes en blanc. Sur le côté, des escaliers menaient à l'étage mais au fond du hall, d'immenses portes de fer cloutées, gravées à l'effigie de l'affreuse créature étaient entourées d'affiche « Danger ! » et « Accès interdit! ». Lédéenne se dirigea vers les portes qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste de baguette.

\- Ne faites aucun bruit fort, lui rappela-t-elle.

Severus sourit avec condescendance. Il n'était pas près d'oublier les règles de sécurité qui s'appliquaient à cet horrible endroit. Il entra en soupirant et Lédéenne verouilla les portes derrière eux. Severus la regarda, attendant qu'elle prenne l'initiative mais elle sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

\- Courage Lédéenne, je suis avec vous, dit-il puisque qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Oui … je … Je peux le faire.

Severus hocha la tête et lui indiqua le couloir de pierres sombres qui plus loin, était percé de vastes ouvertures sur les côtés. La jeune femme se secoua, s'avança d'un pas mal assuré mais se figea soudain terrifiée. Rogue soupira intérieurement. Il s'approcha pour poser une main légère sur sa taille et l'encourager d'un regard. La jeune femme se remit en marche et arriva à s'approcher des grandes ouvertures, assez pour que Rogue puisse distinguer ce qui ressemblait à de vastes toiles d'araignées qui tapissaient l'intérieur.

Soudain la porte de fer fit entendre un déclic et Lédéenne sursauta avec un petit cri. Une femme tout de noir vêtue ouvrait la porte en regardant derrière elle.

\- N'oubliez pas. Ne faites aucun bruit trop fort ou trop brusque. Cela dérange les veilleurs.

Elle entra suivit d'un homme et d'une femme très élégants accompagnés d'un jeune homme au crane rasé qui l'était beaucoup moins.

\- Rachel …, dit Lédéenne confuse, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un rendez-vous ce midi.

\- Un contre-temps, dit la femme grisonnante en s'approchant avec ses invités. Mais… c'est monsieur Rogue !

Severus sourit de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous voir ! J'ai vu votre nom sur la liste mais je n'aurais pas pensé avoir la chance de vous voir en personne …, dit Rachel les yeux scintillants.

\- Monsieur Rogue, c'est un grand honneur, dit le sorcier élégant en tendant la main. Je suis Dorelius. Voici ma femme Janilda et mon fils Syprien.

\- Enchanté, dit Severus avec indifférence.

Dorelius se tourna vers son fils.

\- Je crois que c'est un excellent présage. N'est-ce pas ? Un signe de victoire, c'est incontestable, dit le sorcier d'un ton exagérément positif.

\- Et bien nous allons vous laisser, dit Lédéenne plus ou moins enchantée pour sa part.

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas rester ? demanda Janilda d'un air suppliant. Monsieur Rogue, ce serait … vraiment apprécié. Si vous pouvez bien entendu. Vous vous avez déjà …. Je suppose …

Severus hocha la tête, n'ayant guère le choix.

\- Un plaisir madame, mentit-il.

La sorcière serra la main de son fils en lui souriant avec espoir. Sur ce, Rachel reprit les choses en main.

\- Bien, veuilles vous avancer ici que je vous présente votre veilleur attitré, Orion.

La famille s'avança quelques mètres et se trouva devant la grande ouverture. L'antre d'Orion était tapissé de toiles serrées mais au fond, on pouvait apercevoir le monstre haut de quelques mètres, les pattes serrées autour de lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir.

\- Il est immense …, dit la sorcière soudain effrayée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que, que cette bête était aussi … Vous êtes sûre que Syprien ne coure aucun danger …

La toxicomage désigna le fond du couloir où un écusson avait été gravé dans la pierre. Sous la sculpture d'un araignon, on pouvait lire une phrase en latin.

 **-** Lisez par vous-même. Custos lumine noctis vivificat ce qui signifie « Un veilleur dans la nuit ranimera la lumière », dit Rachel. C'est ce que nous faisons ici.

La sorcière ne sembla pas rassurée pour autant.

\- Comme je vous le disais, le venin des araignons a la propriété de purifier le sang ce qui permet d'éradiquer très rapidement toute trace de drogue. Syprien n'éprouvera aucune sensation de manque et lorsqu'il reprendra conscience, il sera complètement rétabli.

\- Il n'éprouvera plus aucun besoin de prendre cette … substance ?

\- Pas physiquement non. Mais les dépendances ne sont pas que physiques et c'est pourquoi nous gardons nos patients ici quelque temps par la suite.

Un gémissement se fit entendre dans l'antre de la bête.

\- Ah vous avez de la chance. Vous allez pouvoir voir notre Orion en action, dit Rachel en désignant un gros cocon suspendu dans la toile.

Orion se ramassa sur lui-même comme s'il écoutait. Le cocon fit entendre un nouveau gémissement et se mit à se balancer. Aussitôt, l'araignon s'approcha sur ses grandes pattes silencieuses et s'entortilla sur le captif qui retomba aussitôt dans un état catatonique.

\- Vous avez vu ? Il ne s'est même pas réveillé, dit la toxicomage. Tous nos patients sont formels. Aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais éprouvé le moindre inconfort sous la garde d'Orion. C'est un excellent veilleur. Il est très consciencieux. Il a sauvé un nombre incalculable de gens et tous ont dit le plus grand bien de ses soins. Il est si délicat qu'à votre réveil vous n'en garderez aucun souvenir.

À entendre la toxicomage, l'horrible créature venimeuse pouvait faire de l'ombre à la plus attentionnée des nounous. Ridicule songea Severus qui avait vu de quoi ce monstre était capable. Mais l'habile discours avait dissipé les craintes de la famille qui regardaient maintenant l'affreuse bête avec espoir. Même le toxico semblait reprendre confiance.

\- Et si jamais il a … faim ? dit Syprien en tremblant de manque plus que de peur.

\- Vous devinez que nous nous assurons que nos veilleurs n'aient jamais faim. Mais leur instinct les pousse à faire des réserves. Ils tiennent leurs captifs inconscients grâce à une dose quotidienne de venin. C'est ce qui nous permet de vous offrir la désintoxication la plus rapide et confortable qui existe au monde.

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a pas moyen de … d'injecter le venin autrement ?

La toxicomage sourit comme si elle était rompue de longue date à la question.

\- Malheureusement non. Le venin d'araignon est très instable. Il se dégrade du moment qu'il n'est plus à l'intérieur d'un corps vivant. Mais nous y travaillons je vous l'assure. Peut-être que d'ici quelques années … Mais je doute que notre jeune ami puisse attendre aussi longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme regarda Rogue comme pour se donner du courage puis hocha la tête, décidé à rejoindre les casse-croûtes de la créature.

Il embrassa ses proches puis s'avança lentement et passa la ligne lumineuse qui gardait les cellules. Aussitôt, Orion tressaillit. Comme on le lui avait indiqué, le jeune homme se tourna dos à la bête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt, l'araignon fondit silencieusement sur le camé. Une seconde plus tard, il tournoyait inconscient entre les pattes habiles et les soieries argentées.

\- Il n'a rien senti, assura la toxicomage avec un sourire rassurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Syprien était suspendu à quelques pieds du sol dans un hamac soyeux et entreprenait la désintoxication la plus coûteuse, la moins pénible et la plus fiable du monde sorcier.

Lédéene avait observé le procédé, troublée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'horrible femme avec laquelle le sorcier avait transplané devant la cage d'Orion comme prévu. Malheureusement, elle avait réussi à repousser monsieur Rogue en le griffant au visage et s'était enfuie sans regarder où elle allait. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle se jette directement dans la cage d'Orion. Elle la revoyait lui sauter dans les pattes puis hurler en réalisant devant quoi elle se trouvait. Elle avait tenté de sortir de là mais Orion avait été plus rapide.

Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas de la faute de l'araignon, qu'il était né ici, entouré de soins et d'attention, qu'il n'avait jamais connu la moindre résistance et qu'il avait été pris par surprise … sa réaction avait été terrible. Il avait rugit de façon terrifiante, un feulement horrible qui lui avait déchiré les tympans, Rachel n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Il s'était jeté sur la pauvre femme et l'avait horriblement mordu, déchiquetant ses chairs avec une férocité abominable. Il s'était même servi de ses pattes comme des harpons, il lui avait transpercé un bras, une cuisse et un pied.

Le sorcier avait levé la baguette mais elle avait foncé sur son bras avec l'énergie du désespoir pour dévier le sortilège. Rien jamais ne devait arriver à Orion. Elle l'avait vu naître, elle en avait pris soin, c'était son bébé ; sans compter qu'il valait une incroyable fortune. Elle avait levé sa baguette et d'un trait de lumière aveuglant, avait fait reculer la bête dans son antre. Elle l'avait tenu à distance tandis que Severus soignait la pauvre femme. Aveuglé, Orion avait bavé et craché en trépignant comme s'il voulait finir le travail. Son bébé était disparut remplacé par un horrible monstre assoiffé de sang et pour la première fois elle avait eu peur, vraiment peur de lui.

Mais elle avait néanmoins réussi à reprendre les choses en main. Elle lui avait jeté une bonne quantité de boulette de mouton (ce qu'il préférait) et outrageusement repus, il s'était enfin calmé. À la suite de quoi monsieur Rogue avait fait tout oublier à la fille défoncée, il l'avait forcé à lui obéir puis Orion l'avait saucissonnée et rangée avec les autres comme si de rien n'était. Lédéenne regarda le cocon de la femme blonde que rien ne distinguait des cinq autres. Évidemment, elle se rétablirait complètement.

Mais malgré cela et bien que l'araignon soit redevenu lui-même, cette atrocité avait bel et bien eu lieu et cela la hantait malgré elle. Sauf que qui était-elle pour se montrer faible devant le sorcier le plus courageux de leur temps ? Elle devait reprendre sur elle et affronter ses peurs. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine les parents du jeune homme qui remerciaient le héro pour sa présence.

\- Lédéenne, tout vas bien ?

Rachel la regardait étrangement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, assura la jeune femme.

\- D'accord. On se revoit pour la réunion de trois heure, dit Rachel avec un dernier sourire à Rogue.

Elle repartit accompagnés des parents de Syprien et la grande porte se verrouilla derrière elle. Ils restèrent en silence un moment puis la toxicomage haussa les épaules en jetant un regard timide au sorcier.

\- C'est de cette façon que ça doit se passer normalement, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. On ne force jamais personne à se désintoxiquer s'ils ne veulent pas. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que c'était vous …

Rogue approuva de la tête. Cette démonstration lui avait fait réaliser que lorsque les choses suivaient leur cours, nul ne pouvait se douter à quel point ces bêtes pouvaient se montrer redoutables et effrayantes.

Il comprenait que jusqu'ici la toxicomage avait perçu les araignons comme des créatures bienveillantes et inoffensives. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait été secouée en découvrant qu'il s'agissait en fait de monstres cauchemardesques. Il l'avait pris pour une idiote hystérique mais dans les faits sa réaction était relativement compréhensible. Et puis lui-même n'avait-il pas été hanté par des d'horribles rêves ?

\- Vous m'avez rendu un immense service Lédéenne. Et je comprends maintenant ce qu'il vous a coûté.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux de biche.

\- Dînez avec moi, dit Severus la regardant comme les femmes aimaient être regardées par lui.

\- Heu … Et bien… Oui. D'accord, dit-elle en souriant timide et ravie.

Elle avait été honorée au-delà de tout lorsque le légendaire sorcier lui avait demandé son aide mais être invitée à dîner par lui ? Elle ? Une simple toxicomage … Sans compter qu'à son avis, il était l'un des sorciers les plus craquants à avoir jamais existé ! De près il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves. Et puis cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder … Comme si elle était importante pour lui.

Comme à son habitude, Severus lui donna rendez-vous au Boudoir qu'il appréciait pour ses banquettes fermées et la discrétion du personnel, un endroit parfait pour emmener ses conquêtes. Cette dernière se révéla moins stupide qu'il l'avait cru si bien qu'à la fin du repas, il lui prit l'envie de l'emmener à l'étage, même si ce n'était pas le genre de femme à apprécier la brutalité.

Néanmoins, il fut agréablement surpris.

Elle voulait tellement lui plaire qu'elle se força à apprécier sa rudesse. En fin renard, Severus en profita habilement. Si Liz ne lui avait appris qu'une chose, c'est que la légilimencie pouvait s'avérer un outil précieux pour décoder les désirs de ses partenaires. Il prit donc garde à ne pas trop la maltraiter en commençant pour augmenter graduellement la tension. Il fit si bien qu'il finit par la gifler sans qu'elle s'en formalise et pu prendre un plaisir raisonnable qu'il ne se soucia pas de partager.

Satisfait, il resta étendu près de sa passade jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse mine de vouloir se blottir contre lui. N'y tenant pas du tout, il se leva en invoquant une excuse puis sortit sans autre commentaire.

En quittant le pub, il se félicita de son choix. Il avait eu du flair. Qui plus est, cette fille s'était montrée d'assez bonne compagnie pour qu'il songe à lui faire l'honneur de remettre ça ; … enfin, si elle avait de la chance.

Il regagna Poudlard où pendant les jours qui suivirent, il devait souvent penser au poison et au venin qui combattaient dans les veines de la première femme qu'il ait aimé intimement. Une stratégie parfaitement égoïste qui n'était motivé que par la nécessité de lui rendre toute sa tête. Ensuite, elle pourrait bien disparaître dans les tréfonds de la Rue des soupirs si ça lui chantait. En ce qui le concernait, il n'en aurait plus rien à faire.

* * *

Note-

Un petit mot juste pour spécifier que les derniers chapitres ont été publiés en rafale car j'avais pris un peu d'avance mais les prochains ne sont pas encore écrits alors cela prendra un peu plus de temps. Il me semble que c'est toujours plus agréable d'en être averti d'avance :)

J'espère que vous aurez aimé cet arc narratif quelque peu extrême et serez soulagé de voir que finalement Rogue ne s'est pas amélioré malgré les années :p Merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire et triplement si vous êtes parmi les adorables lecteurs qui laissent un petit commentaire ; je l'apprécie toujours énormément ! Mille mercis et à très bientôt ! XX


	12. Quiddich Shakespearien

Liz était en Bas de la côte. Elle était descendue jusqu'à la rivière aux myrtilles. Au-delà, se trouvait l'enfer et elle savait que c'était son destin. Au loin, elle voyait se déplacer des formes humaines en loque et elle ne devinait que trop bien les visages ravagés de ses futurs clients. Elle frissonna mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Résignée, elle emprunta le pont branlant qui tressaillit sous ses pas et elle jeta un coup d'oeil en bas. Elle comprit soudainement pourquoi on l'appelait la rivière aux myrtilles. C'était par dérision. Ce n'était pas des fruits qu'on voyait flotter à la surface, c'était des rats. Des milliers de rats qui batifolaient dans une mélasse putride.

Liz ouvrit les yeux. Encore ce rêve pourri. Elle se redressa et réalisa qu'elle était allongée dans un lit recouvert d'une courtepointe colorée assorti d'une jetée en fourrure rose. La pièce plongée dans une douce pénombre était petite mais dans le coin, un fauteuil rempli de coussins donnait une impression accueillante à la petite chambre.

Où elle était bordel ? Chez un client ?

Mais pour l'instant on s'en foutait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui importait. Récupérer son jus de verrue.

Elle s'en gardait toujours un peu avant de se pieuter sinon c'était l'horreur. Cavaler pour en trouver alors que le manque lui carbonisait le cerveau, c'était pire qu'un cauchemar rempli de putains de rats. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien qui ressemblait à une délivrance. Bordel de merde … où elle avait planqué sa foutue potion ! Elle n'aurait quand même pas été assez stupide pour oublier d'en garder au moins une gorgée !

Ou alors elle était trop torchée pour y avoir pensé ? Ça, ça se pouvait songea-t-elle avec angoisse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait hier ? Bordel … elle ne se rappelait de rien du tout. Ça regardait plutôt mal. Peu importe. Il était plus que temps de se magner et de foutre le camp.

Elle repoussa brusquement les couvertures et entendit un cri aigu qui la fit sursauter. Elle releva la courtepointe et dessous, aperçu la jetée en fourrure rose qui se tortillait en couinant. Elle cria de surprise et sauta hors du lit. Bordel c'était quoi cette merde !? Le Bas de la côte n'était jamais à court de surprises. C'était sûrement une foutue saloperie qui était entrée par la fenêtre pour lui sucer le sang pendant qu'elle dormait !

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg ?

Liz se figea stupéfaite en dévisageant la jeune femme blonde en uniforme bleu qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Bordel c'était qui cette conne !?

\- Dans le lit ! Il y a quelque chose ! dit-elle en parant au plus pressé.

La jeune femme sourit et se pencha sur le lit. Avec douceur elle en extirpa ce que Liz avait pris pour une jetée de lit.

\- Voici Fluf, votre câlineur attitré.

La créature enveloppa la jeune femme comme une couverture en émettant un doux ronronnement.

\- Je m'appelle Thalia et je serai votre toxicomage pour la durée de votre séjour, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Toxicomage ? Séjour ? Bordel, elle s'était quand même pas fait ramasser par les aurors ?!

\- Ah ouais … dit Liz prudemment. Regardez. Je veux pas faire de problème. Je veux juste m'en aller d'accord ?

\- Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez mademoiselle Rosenberg ?

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! dit Liz en reculant.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vous assure que vous êtes en parfaite sécurité.

Liz tassée contre le mur n'en semblait pas du tout convaincue.

\- Je crois que tout sera plus simple si … Permettez.

La toxicomage ouvrit la porte du garde-robe sur laquelle était accroché un miroir et Liz se trouva soudain face à son reflet. Elle sursauta devant cette vision d'horreur. Tout d'abord elle ne comprit pas qu'il s'agissait d'elle puis réalisant que la monstruosité l'imitait à la perfection, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Putain de merde mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé !?

Sa peau était tellement étirée qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était trois fois trop grande pour elle. Elle pendait de partout comme de la pâte à pizza. C'était affreux mais le plus horrible, c'était son visage. On aurait dit que la peau avait coulé sous son menton, la défigurant horriblement, tirant sur ses yeux qui pendaient misérablement en révélant la chair rouge de l'intérieur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons arranger tout ça, s'empressa de spécifier la médicomage avant que Liz se mette à hurler. Mais si j'étais vous, j'attendrais un peu avant de sortir.

Liz lui renvoya un regard halluciné de ses yeux distendus.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Où je suis bordel !?

\- Vous êtes aux veilleurs.

\- Quoi ? Aux veilleurs ? Vous êtes sûre ?

La toxicomage indiqua l'araignon brodé sur sa poitrine.

\- On ne peut plus certaine, dit-elle en souriant.

Tous les toxicos connaissaient Les veilleurs. C'était la meilleure piaule pour se désintoxiquer peu importe la came que vous preniez mais c'était un truc de riche. En Bas de la côte, rien ne servait d'y rêver.

\- Qui est-ce qui m'a envoyé ici ?

\- Monsieur Rogue bien sûr. Ne vous en faites pas. Les pertes de mémoires sont fréquentes. Surtout dans l'état où vous étiez.

Sev ? Bordel … qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à ce cinglé ? Liz regarda le miroir à nouveau.

\- Et vous allez arranger ça ?

\- Lorsque l'empoisonnement à l'ergot est très important le corps enfle dans des proportions dramatiques mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre si vous suivez le traitement.

\- Alors ça veut dire que … je n'ai plus besoin de came ?

\- Vous n'éprouverez plus aucun effet de manque physique. Non. Mais la dépendance est aussi psychologique. C'est pourquoi il est essentiel de suivre tout le traitement.

\- Ouais mais si … Si je ne veux pas ? Je pourrai partir ?

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg, il n'en tient qu'à vous. La seule question à vous poser est celle-ci : Voulez-vous vivre ou voulez-vous mourir ?

Liz avala sa salive. Bordel de merde … Saleté de Rogue ! Putain d'enculé ! Cet enfoiré voulait se venger et bien bravo ! Cette fois il avait vraiment réussi !

oOoOoOo

\- Monsieur le directeur ?

Rogue releva la tête pour dévisager Minerva assise à côté de lui.

\- Pomonna vous parle, lui dit-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Rogue se pencha pour regarder le professeur Chourave assise à la gauche de McGonnagal.

\- Pardon, vous disiez ?

\- Que la rencontre des équipes avec des professionnels était une idée formidable ! dit la professeure. Les poufsouffles ont adorés !

\- Ah oui … les rencontres sportives, dit Severus en se rappelant le projet. La vôtre était hier je crois. Pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle il me semble que nous avons invité … un vendeur d'estrade ? Tant mieux si c'est un succès, dit-il avec un vague sourire de circonstance.

Un moment Chourave le dévisagea interloquée puis elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit admirer la bouchée de lentilles germées qu'elle venait juste d'enfourner.

\- C'était vous ? s'étouffa-t-elle entre deux rire, Ce pauvre diable était là à cause de vous ?

Rogue reprit l'air constipé qui lui était naturel.

\- J'ai cru bon de parer à toute éventualité, expliqua-t-il.

La botaniste se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Allons Pomonna, reprenez-vous, dit Minerva qui venait de recevoir une lentille.

\- Oups, pardon mais … Nous envoyer un vendeur de casse-croûte. Quelle idée Severus … Et Ernest qui a toujours été un si brave garçon.

Chourave hocha la tête d'un air navré.

\- Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Par chance, il savait jongler avec les bretzels.

\- Vous avez donc réussi à trouver un joueur pour visiter l'équipe ? s'informa Minerva avec courtoisie.

\- Bien sûr. Cinq.

Cinq … Minerva sourit avec compassion. Elle ne suivait pas vraiment les ligues amateurs mais la politesse voulait qu'elle s'intéresse tout de même aux quelques poufsouffles qui avaient réussi à y parvenir.

\- De quelle équipe ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Des quatre, dit Chourave en cherchant sur la table de quoi accompagner son pain grillé.

\- Des quatre ? dit Minerva confuse.

\- Angleterre, Écosse, Irlande, Pays de Galle. De quels quatre voulez-vous que je parle ?

Chourave saisit un rayon de miel qu'elle pressa au-dessus d'un toast tandis que Minerva et Severus la fixaient pétrifiés.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez eu cinq joueurs de la ligue nationale …, répéta Severus incrédule.

\- Mmmm, approuva la botaniste en mordant dans sa tartine.

\- Ah.

Minerva jeta un regard paniqué à Severus qui haussait un sourcil inquiet. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'autant de poufsoufles avaient et bien … rejoint les ligues majeures, dit-elle avec un étrange sourire crispé.

\- Bha oui, on en a plein. Il y en a aussi un sacré paquet dans les équipes régionales, dit Pomonna qui avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

Tandis que le blaireau reprenait un rayon de miel, lion et serpent se dévisagèrent à nouveau sans pouvoir y croire.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? demanda Severus en pinçant les narines.

\- Exagérer ? Mais enfin vous les connaissez, vous leur avez enseigné !

Les deux professeurs firent des mines contrites. Le fait était qu'avec le temps, si on se rappelait assez bien des élèves comme tel, on ne se souvenait pas toujours aussi bien de la maison où ils étaient fourrés.

\- Vous vous rappelez sûrement de Jonathan Smith celui qui se faisait toujours des drôles de cornes avec ses cheveux crépus. Il mettait même des clochettes dedans.

Minerva sembla soudain se souvenir.

\- Et bien. Pour une surprise … Le gardien de l'équipe d'Écosse. Il a bien changé. J'avoue que je n'avais pas fait le lien …, dit-elle avec un étrange sourire faux. Et avec un nom aussi commun …

\- Arielle McMillan ? Vous vous rappelez d'elle au moins ? Elle a fait sauter les dents de Russard en cinquième.

\- Elle était à Griffondor il me semble, dit Severus d'un ton bourru.

\- Nan. Poufsouffle, assura la directrice des jaunes. Mais elle, elle était à moitié Russe et elle joue avec les Bolchéviques. Et Jonas, Anne-Marie, Mederik, Carlos l'albinos … Vous ne les avez tout de même pas oubliés !

Minerva et Severus se dévisagèrent mal à l'aise. Spontanément, chacun avait attribué ces joueurs à d'autres maisons. Du moment où il y avait un doute sur la provenance d'une recrue à la tête familière, on avait tendance à se s'imaginer qu'elle était n'importe où sauf à Poufsouffle.

\- J'avoue que je suis étonné considérant que votre équipe n'a rien gagné depuis des temps immémoriaux, dit Severus qui tenait à le lui rappeler.

La botaniste sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Bha, vous connaissez les blaireaux. Il y a toujours trop de bonnes poires pour que l'équipe se démarque. La compétition, les coups fourrés, gagner à tout prix, ce n'est pas leur truc. Mais au travers, il y a toujours des diamants bruts. Tout le monde sait que c'est dans notre maison qu'on trouve les joueurs les plus solides et les plus fiables.

Minerva pinça les lèvres tandis que Severus en absolu désaccord relevait le menton.

\- Les recruteurs remarquent les meilleurs joueurs, pas le trophée, continua-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Ils cherchent le talent et ne se laissent pas abuser par les cabotins qui se mettent devant pour faire les matamores, les m'as-tu-vu ou les petits malins.

\- Je doute grandement que les recruteurs voient des choses que nous-mêmes n'avons jamais remarquées, dit Severus d'un ton acerbe.

Chourave haussa les épaules sans faire de cas.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas mais la ligue nationale compte huit poufsouffles donc …

Severus et Minerva qui n'avaient que quatre et cinq joueurs chacun restèrent tétanisés un instant puis ils se levèrent de concert, bousculant leurs chaises.

\- Et bien, je dois aller, hum … corriger des copies, dit Minerva d'un ton cassant. Bravo pour … et bien … pour … vos joueurs.

Severus l'imita, trop choqué pour trouver ne serais-ce qu'une excuse valable et s'en alla à grands pas.

Chourave fronça les sourcils comme si elle tentait de se rappeler quelque chose et l'ayant trouvé, elle recula sa chaise pour leur crier :

\- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié Driver, le seul anglais qui joue dans l'équipe internationale. Vous aviez sûrement noté que c'est un blaireau lui aussi ! leur cria-t-elle comme un ultime exemple.

McGonagall tiqua si bien qu'elle faillit manquer un pas tandis que Severus percutait la chaise de Trelawney qui renversa son jus de citrouille partout.

\- Excusez-moi, grogna-t-il.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! dit la devineresse en secouant ses mains dégoulinantes. En me levant ce matin j'avais un pressentiment. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'étais sûre que …

Tandis que la professeure expliquait sa vision à un directeur aucunement intéressé, le moine dodu passa la tête au travers la pile de toast et lança un regard malin à sa directrice.

\- Ma chère, je ne sais pas s'ils vont s'en remettre. Fallait-il vraiment leur dire pour l'équipe internationale ?

Chourave lui envoya un clin d'œil.

\- Une petite leçon d'humilité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne pas vrai ?

Le moine leva son verre à cette bonne parole alors que Severus parvenait enfin à échapper à Trelawney. Aux prises avec une frustration qu'il peinait à endiguer, il gravit les marches qui menaient à son bureau d'une traite.

Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie ! Depuis combien de temps Pomonna planifiait-elle de lui mettre cela sur le nez ?! Elle avait attendu patiemment en laissant tout le monde croire que les jaunes étaient des ratés puis juste au bon moment, elle avait fait passer ses serpentards pour des incapables !

Oubliant sciemment qu'une stratégie aussi retorse était fort peu probable de la part d'un blaireau –sans compter que ces fichues rencontres avec des pros étaient de son fait - il marcha de long en large en cherchant par quel prodige il allait pouvoir remettre les choses en ordre. Serpentard battu à plat de couture par Poufsouffle ? Au Quiddich ?! Impensable ! C'était beaucoup trop vexant.

L'illumination finit par lui venir enfin. Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible. Chourave s'était trompée. Qui pouvait jurer que les poufsouffles savaient compter ? C'était ça. Aucun doute là-dessus. Retrouvant espoir, il descendit aux archives chercher lui-même les dossiers des anciens élèves et vérifia avec soin les maisons de tous les joueurs de la ligue.

Avec une horreur croissante, il réalisa que non seulement Chourave avait dit vrai mais qu'elle comptait même un joueur supplémentaire. Elle en avait neuf. Quatre de plus que lui ! Ne pouvant y croire, il passa aux équipes régionales et après un travail ennuyeux qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une retenue, il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Les jaunes dominaient au régional aussi. Douze de plus que lui !

Il resta un long moment immobile et silencieux devant les parchemins en désordre étalés devant lui. L'humiliation était cuisante. Même d'avoir un joueur de plus que Minerva au régional ne lui apportait aucun soulagement.

L'occasion était parfaite pour réaliser que ses préjugés à l'endroit des poufsouffles étaient infondés mais il déduisit plutôt qu'il était urgent d'élaborer une stratégie pour augmenter drastiquement le nombre de serpentards de la ligue. La situation était inconcevable. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il y avait eu de la négligence et qu'une telle aberration devait être redressée de façon musclée !

Il fit disparaître tous les parchemins d'un coup de baguette rageur et se mit à marcher de long en large comme une bête en cage. Malheureusement, il était directeur et comme Minerva le lui avait justement rappelé le mois dernier, il était tenu d'être impartial.

Il bucha sur le problème quelques jours en envisageant toutes les solutions. Il en était à s'imaginer corrompre des autorités quand il retrouva ses esprits et réalisa qu'il était en plein délire. Le directeur de Poudlard essayant de corrompre la ligue en faveur d'une maison ... Ce serait du joli. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le fait était qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Soit il versait dans la criminalité, soit il vivait avec l'injure et se contentait d'espérer que la situation se redresse d'elle-même.

Il lui fallut quelques jours de plus pour se faire à l'idée puis il balança un nombre record de retenues à de pauvres blaireaux sans défense et enfin, faute d'autres options, il en prit son parti. Il restait néanmoins avec un sentiment d'échec et d'inachevé. Le genre de sentiment que même un tsunami supplémentaire de retenues abusives n'arriverait pas à faire disparaître.

C'est probablement en partie dans cet évènement qu'il faut chercher l'explication à ce qui se produisit ensuite.

Au fil des quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, il avait eu amplement le temps de regretter le sauvetage de Liz des tréfonds de la Rue des soupirs. Entre autre parce que son coffre-fort de Gringott s'en ressentait sérieusement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Peut-être qu'il l'aidait parce qu'il l'avait cherché si longtemps et avec tant d'angoisse ? Parce qu'il voulait la revoir lucide ? Ou parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle soit devenue une pareille épave ?

La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était que le sentiment d'inacceptable qu'il avait éprouvé en la voyant était semblable à celui qu'il éprouvait maintenant. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Serpentard mais il pouvait sans conteste faire quelque chose pour Liz qui fut illico retenue comme placebo et se retrouva ainsi à bénéficier d'une attention toute particulière.

S'il s'en était plus ou moins soucié les dernières semaines, elle se trouva désormais au centre de ses préoccupations. Il y réfléchit sérieusement, interrogea quelques contacts puis entreprit des démarches stratégiques. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain de la marche à suivre qu'il écrivit aux Veilleurs pour demander un rendez-vous avec sa protégée, une cinglée qu'il eut préféré ne jamais croiser.


	13. Le manoir des Veilleurs

Severus Rogue grimpa les marches du vaste manoir de la meilleure clinique de désintoxication du monde sorcier et passa la grande porte de bois. Le hall d'entrée clair et élégant était décoré de boiseries peintes en blanc. Au fond, se trouvaient les lourdes portes de fer derrières lesquelles se cachaient les araignons et malgré lui, il en eut un frisson d'épouvante.

\- Monsieur Rogue ?

Il se retourna. Une jeune femme blonde lui souriait, ravie.

\- Thalia je suppose. Heureux de vous rencontrer en personne, dit-il en tendant la main.

Il avait entretenu une correspondance soutenu avec la toxicomage responsable du cas de Liz, question de s'assurer que tous les gallions qu'il leur versait ne l'étaient pas en vain. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui. Aucune trace de Lédéenne, sa conquête d'un soir. Il en fut soulagé n'ayant aucune envie de devoir affronter les yeux de biches d'une passade renvoyée mais d'un autre côté, en ressentit une certaine déception. Étrange qu'après avoir été choisie, elle ne vienne pas tenter sa chance de nouveau, ou du moins le saluer question de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle le connaissait personnellement.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle vous attend, dit Thalia. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre professionnel même si elle était sérieusement intimidée.

Elle l'entraina dans un dédale de couloirs chaleureux, garnis de fauteuils, de plantes et même de quelques petits salons dans les détours mais où ils ne croisèrent personne. Évidemment, au prix qu'ils exigeaient, préserver l'anonymat des célébrités qui avaient affaire ici était la moindre des choses.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une vaste porte garnie de vitrail. Une œuvre qui eut certes été magnifique si elle n'avait pas représentée d'ignobles araignons aux pattes enchevêtrées. Thalia l'ouvrit et l'invita d'un geste à sortir.

Il haussa un sourcil.

La cour arrière du manoir des veilleurs était un véritable enchantement. Un parc majestueux, garni d'arbres rares aux couleurs vibrantes. Rose, jaune et turquoise. Caché dans le feuillage, de superbes oiseaux blancs au plumage velouté s'envolèrent aussitôt à leur rencontre.

\- Non ! dit fermement Thalia en levant la main.

Aussitôt, la volée de grands oiseaux de neige tourna gracieusement devant eux pour se poser dans les arbres alentour, les observant d'un air curieux.

\- Ils adorent les visiteurs. Nous considérons que la compagnie des animaux a un effet bénéfique sur nos patients, expliqua Thalia.

\- C'est par ici, si vous voulez bien, dit-elle en descendant les marches.

Ils suivirent un petit sentier bordé d'arbres aux feuilles multicolores et transparentes. En passant au travers le feuillage semblable à du verre, le soleil dessinait des éclaboussures de couleur sur la mousse duveteuse du petit chemin. On avait l'impression de se trouver dans un monde joyeux et féérique. Severus releva la tête en entendant des bruissements suspects. Ils avaient été pris en chasse par des genre de gros rats dorés qui bondissaient au-dessus de leur tête, visiblement en manque d'attention.

\- Des écureuils d'Avalon, dit Thalia. Si jamais ils grimpe sur vous, il suffit de les remettre par terre. Ils sont très amicaux, comme d'ailleurs, toutes les espèces que nous avons ici.

N'ayant aucune envie de servir de perchoir à ces sales bêtes, il sortit sa baguette, prêt à recevoir le premier qui oserait lui sauter dessus.

\- Nos patients peuvent se promener dans ce parc autant qu'ils le souhaitent car nous croyons que …

Severus qui avait surtout l'impression que la toxicomage tentait de justifier le prix indécent de leur service auprès du poisson qui les payait, prit un air bourru ce qui calma aussitôt les ardeurs de son escorte déjà intimidée.

Ils sortirent bientôt du bosquet où une mer d'opale les accueillit en scintillant. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une falaise de roches orangées. C'était évident puisque tout le long du littoral, des falaises semblables s'avançaient dans la mer où l'orange de leur paroi contrastait avec les bleus cristallins des vagues. L'air vif et sain tournoyait doucement au-dessus du pic rocheux garni d'un tapis d'herbe émeraude. Plusieurs fauteuils confortablesétaient disposés avec grâce pour que l'on puisse profiter au mieux de cette vue grandiose mais pour l'instant, une seule personne occupait les lieux.

Assise dans un fauteuil bleu aux bras de bois joliment tournés, Liz regardait au loin, une jetée rose sur les genoux.

Thalia se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Je vous laisse. Prenez tout votre temps, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna et s'en alla discrètement par où ils étaient venus.

Severus s'approcha de Liz mais cette dernière ne semblait pas disposée à le regarder. Il s'assit près d'elle en silence et regarda la mer devant lui. Comme si elle sentait sa protégée nerveuse, la jetée rose couina gentiment et à la façon d'une crêpe, s'étendit sur la jeune femme comme une couverture duveteuse. Liz lui caressa la tête. Il ferma ses grands yeux bruns en produisant un étrange ronronnement.

Severus sursauta en sentant une pression sur sa jambe. Un gros écureuil doré s'était faufilé jusqu'à lui, avait posé les pattes de devant sur sa jambe et le regardait avec une tête de déterré. Le sorcier le pointa de sa baguette.

\- N'y pense même pas, menaça-t-il.

La petite bête se recula prudemment, une expression de franche déception peinte sur sa frimousse. Résigné, il battit en retraite dans l'arbre le plus près tandis que Liz pouffait moqueuse.

\- Tu aurais pu lui laisser sa chance, dit-elle comme si elle ignorait qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une seule.

Severus se tourna vers elle. C'était la femme dont il se souvenait. Pas le déchet humain qu'il avait pu apprécier dans toute sa déchéance. Il trouva néanmoins étrange qu'elle ne porte aucun maquillage. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu souvent aussi naturelle. D'ailleurs, à parler franchement, cela ne lui allait guère. Son visage était vieilli. Marqué par les années de débauche, d'abus et d'horreur qui lui étaient passées dessus.

\- Tu as l'air mieux, dit Severus.

Liz pinça les lèvres. Considérant de quoi elle avait l'air avant, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle toujours sans le regarder.

\- Fait quoi ?

Liz tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Joue pas au con avec moi d'accord ? Ça coûte un bail d'envoyer quelqu'un ici.

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était évident.

\- Je voulais être certain que cela fonctionne. Tu étais … presque morte.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je meure ? Mais c'est adorable … Alors ça te donne le droit de me foutre de force en désintox ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as accepté de venir, mentit-il.

Liz fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu m'en diras tant …

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as tout oublié, rétorqua-t-il avec indifférence.

Liz tenta de lire en lui mais c'était peine perdue. Il était aussi insondable que dans ses souvenirs. Est-ce que ça se pouvait qu'elle ait accepté ? Franchement, elle n'en savait rien mais si oui, elle devait être salement amochée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Tu n'es pas à Azkaban. Si tu ne voulais pas rester, tu n'avais qu'à partir, dit Severus en toute logique.

Liz caressa le Kalineur pensivement.

En fait elle était restée parce que … Parce que pourquoi pas. Tant qu'à être là. Et puis, c'était génial comme endroit. Mais il fallait être juste. En faisant cela, il l'avait sorti d'un vrai mauvais rêve. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait envie d'autre chose que de jus de verrue. Sauf que comme il n'y avait rien devant elle, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle pourrait bien avoir envie …

\- Pour être honnête, je t'en ai voulu au début mais finalement … C'était une bonne chose, convint-elle. Sauf que ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça !

Severus soupira en croisant les mains devant lui.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Liz le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie sans rien dire ?

Liz soupira. Bordel … quand ce sorcier avait une idée dans la tête il ne l'avait pas dans le troufion. Mais bon … elle lui devait bien ça.

\- Je sais pas trop … C'est juste arrivé c'est tout. J'étais furieuse contre toi et j'ai rencontré un type. Il voulait de la compagnie alors je suis parti avec lui pour l'Allemagne. Quand j'en ai eu marre j'ai été en Australie puis en Chine ensuite … la Pologne je crois.

Severus regardait la mer devant lui sans manifester la moindre émotion.

\- Quand on voyage on ne regarde pas en arrière, continua-t-elle. Au début je pensais souvent à toi puis j'ai rencontré plein de gens, visité plein d'endroits … Je suis juste passée à autre chose.

Elle le regarda gravement

\- Écoute, sincèrement je suis désolé de rien t'avoir dit. J'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais croire que je m'étais fait tuer. Tu sais d'habitude avec les types quand ça dérape je me barre et c'est tout.

Liz baissa les yeux sur le kalineur et se mit à jouer pensivement avec la douce fourrure. Severus comprit qu'il n'aurait rien de plus. Elle n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle « n'y avait pas pensé ». Fin de l'histoire. C'était quand même cher payé pour une réponse d'une banalité aussi consternante. Décevant mais tout de même pas assez pour renoncer à son plan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en sortant d'ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Retourner à ton … métier ? supposa-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être. Je crois bien qu'avec tout ça, j'ai retrouvé une tête de bordel.

Pour blaguer, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en faisant une mine coquette mais Severus ne goûta pas la plaisanterie.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Pffft. Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- J'en sais que tu n'as plus l'allure que tu avais. Tu ne trouveras plus grand monde pour payer pour toi, dit-il avec un regard hautain.

Évidemment les deux dernières années d'ergot avaient laissées leurs traces mais c'était assez peu galant de le faire remarquer.

\- Ah ouais ? Regardez un peu qui parle ? Tu viens pas de payer pour moi peut-être ?! Combien ça t'a coûté tout ça ?

\- C'est différent, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis loin d'être foutue, assura-t-elle comme si elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même.

\- Même si ça pouvait fonctionner encore un moment, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.

Elle soupira. Évidemment, il avait raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre … elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Il y aurait peut-être une solution.

Liz le regarda méfiante.

\- Représentante du ministère.

Elle fit de grands yeux.

\- Moi ? Au ministère ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! J'ai la tête d'une représentante du ministère tu trouves ?

\- Représentante pour la Rue des soupirs.

Il la dévisagea avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Mais … tu as toujours détesté cette rue. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider à …

\- Parce que tu y retourneras de toute façon.

Évidemment, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre …

\- Autant que ce soit de cette manière et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un.

Représentante pour la rue … bha ouais. Ça tombait sous le sens. Pas besoin d'avoir un cul à tomber raide pour remplir des rapports merdiques et récolter les pots de vin.

\- Es-tu intéressée par ce poste oui ou non. Si tu l'es, j'aurai des exigences.

Ah ça y est, on y venait. Elle n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie. Quand un homme se montrait d'une telle générosité envers une pute, c'est qu'il y trouvait son compte. En général, c'était pour se faire sucer à volonté mais les malfrats pouvaient aussi placer des filles qui avaient des dettes à des postes stratégiques. C'était sûrement ça.

\- Quelles exigences ?

Il la pointa de sa baguette et Liz cria en sentant une brûlure sur son bras. Le kalineur sursauta mais elle leva sa manche sans lui prêter attention. Incrédule, elle vit un tatouage sombre formé de frises en pointes.

\- C'est quoi cette merde !? cria-t-elle effrayé.

\- Un sortilège de mon invention. En te recommandant, j'implique mon nom. J'ai besoin de garantie.

\- Une garantie ? Non mais quelle garantie tu veux putain de merde !? dit-elle en se frottant le bras.

\- L'expérience a prouvé que ce poste est propice aux excès. Il est hors de question que tu retombe dans l'ergot si je te recommande.

\- C'est fini tout ça.

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Dans ce cas, il n'y aura pas de problème. Mais si par malheur tu étais tenté d'y retoucher voici ce qui se produira.

Aussitôt la brûlure fut insupportable. Liz serra les dents en grognant mais n'eut pas le temps de crier. Le tatouage se volatilisa en fumée d'un gris malsain tandis que le Kalineur surpris couinait tout inquiet.

\- Ce n'est qu'une seconde mais si tu flanches ce sera beaucoup plus long, dit-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

\- T'es un putain de malade mental !

Il l'observa sûr de son bon droit.

\- J'aurais cru que tu préférerais savoir dans quoi tu t'engageais avant d'accepter.

\- C'est de la magie noire cette merde !

En effet, c'était bien le cas. Il avait autrefois élaboré ce sortilège afin de se faire remarquer du Seigneur des ténèbres. Dans ce domaine il avait été aussi inspiré que créatif. Tellement qu'au cours de ces sombres années, il avait élaboré une collection de maléfices à faire pâlir Herpo l'infâme de jalousie.

\- Le tatouage réagit lorsque le porteur commet une action interdite. Tant que tu seras à ce poste, tu devras le porter. C'est non-négociable.

Dans les faits, des sorts de contentions du genre existaient mais à son avis, ils manquaient de mordant. Évidemment, forcer un sorcier à agir sous la menace de torture était plus ou moins acceptable. Néanmoins, rien d'autre ne pouvait garantir qu'elle se tiendrait à carreau.

\- Et il y a autre chose que j'ai pas le droit de faire ? dit-elle furieuse. Si je me fais un client ?

\- Je ne te le conseille pas. Le dernier a perdu son poste quand il a été pris en train de bénéficier de certains avantages secondaires. Je crains que le ministère se montre encore moins compréhensif si son représentant se met à les distribuer. Mais le tatouage ne réagira qu'à la consommation de potions stupéfiantes ... quelle qu'elles soient.

\- Et l'alcool ?

\- J'ai dit potion stupéfiantes, répéta-t-il.

\- Donc je pourrai boire, insista-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard courroucé.

\- Oui, dit-il lentement comme s'il parlait à une idiote. Mais je pourrais changer d'idée si tu exagères.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu le saurais au juste ?

\- Tu devras t'attendre à ce que j'exerce une certaine surveillance.

\- Pas vrai. Tu vas me chaperonner pour que je reste dans le droit chemin ? singea-t-elle en le narguant.

\- Tu crois peut-être que je me soucie de toi ? dit-il cynique.

À la façon dont il la toisait, il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je protège ma réputation et mon investissement. Rien d'autre.

\- Un investissement hein ? Et tu investis dans quoi exactement ? On peut savoir ?

\- Dans rien de très important.

Il la regarda de haut qu'elle saisisse bien ce qu'elle ne valait pas cher la livre mais en fait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse tout de suite. Il lui semblait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas mais à toute fin pratique, il investissait dans la satisfaction de sa curiosité.

\- Et si je veux partir ? Tu enlèveras le tatouage ?

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

\- Et comment je peux en être sûre ?

\- Parce que je n'en ai rien à faire. Peu m'importe que tu te défonces jusqu'à en crever du moment que je n'ai pas à répondre de toi, dit-il avec mépris.

Liz pinça les lèvres. Pour sûr, c'était convainquant.

\- Tu peux saisir cette occasion ou retourner faisander dans ton trou putride. À toi de choisir, ajouta-t-il dédaigneux.

Liz le dévisagea incertaine. Autant en arrivant il avait tout l'air d'être un ami, autant il était maintenant plus froid que la glace. Ce type, on croyait l'avoir saisi mais la seconde d'après il vous glissait des mains comme une couleuvre.

\- Je peux y penser au moins ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- N'y pense pas trop longtemps.

Il se leva.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Tu veux me placer là parce que tu as des intérêts à défendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement !

Il la dévisagea comme si elle était parfaitement ridicule.

\- Si j'avais des intérêts à défendre ce n'est sûrement pas toi que je choisirais pour le faire.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ?

Il la dévisagea gravement.

\- Parce que tu vaux mieux que ce que j'ai vu.

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- Sans blague … Tu m'aides parce que tu crois en mon potentiel ? dit-elle moqueuse.

\- Non. Je t'aide parce que je n'aime pas avoir tort et tu as intérêt à me donner raison, dit-il sèchement.

\- Ah ouais j'ai intérêt ? Et de quel intérêt tu parles exactement ?

Il la regarda en silence quelques secondes

\- Du tiens.

Il la toisa avec arrogance puis se retourna sans rien ajouter. Interdite, elle le regarda s'éloigner de son pas énergique puis disparaître entre les arbres. Elle resta longtemps immobile, incapable de déterminer s'il était l'homme le plus odieux ou le plus admirable qu'elle ait connu.

N'empêche que peu importe ce qu'elle devait en croire, il lui proposait une sacré belle porte de sortie. Et puis elle avait eu le représentant Fricot comme régulier pendant deux ans. Il lui parlait toujours du boulot alors elle connaissait un peu les ficelles. Si ce connard dégénéré avait été capable de se maintenir en poste, rien de plus certain qu'elle pouvait y arriver aussi.

Elle attendit un peu pour la forme puis écrivit un hibou pour dire qu'elle acceptait. Deux jours plus tard, il était de retour. On la conduisit dans une petite pièce vitrée où étaient disposés quelques fauteuils à la manière d'un salon. Sans surprise, Severus l'y attendait. Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Content de voir que tu as pris la bonne décision, dit-il.

Elle se contenta de le dévisager.

\- Tu as un rendez-vous demain avec Théodore Oswalt du ministère des bonnes mœurs.

\- Déjà ?

Il la dévisagea, glacial.

\- Heu … et bien, oui. D'accord. Pas de problème.

\- Tu sais ce que ça implique, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Elle approuva puis grimaça en sentant la brûlure sur son bras. Elle releva la manche pour regarder le tatouage formé de gracieuses frises noires et acérées.

\- Ben au moins c'est quand même joli, dit-elle faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Severus releva la tête.

\- Tu l'aimeras moins si jamais tu retouches à quelque potion que ce soit.

\- Une chance que tu es là pour me le rappeler.

Le sorcier ne fit pas de cas de l'ironie et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle l'imita tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa sacoche de cuir.

\- C'est la même non ? Celle que tu avais quand tu venais à la Lanterne Ma…

\- Aucune importance, coupa-t-il nullement intéressé à se rappeler de bons souvenirs.

L'air renfrogné, il sortit une boîte noire de son sac. Il la posa sur la table basse devant lui et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait trois baguettes.

\- Essaie-les, dit-il simplement.

Liz le regarda l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais te présenter au ministère sans baguette, trancha-t-il un rien impatient.

Liz se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait si longtemps … Elle avait vendu sa baguette il y avait quoi ? Au moins deux ans maintenant. Deux ans qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une sorcière. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Désolé, c'est juste … Je ne m'en attendais vraiment pas.

Elle lui sourit en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main puis prenant sur elle, effleura délicatement les bâtons de bois. Une baguette …. Une baguette à elle toute seule.

\- D'où elles viennent ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De sorciers peu recommandables qui n'en auront plus besoin. De vieux amis à toi qui sait …, dit-il en frais d'encouragement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire cynique et choisit la baguette noire. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'inspiration et pointa une chaise qui attendait dans un coin. Cette dernière se mit à trembler puis sauta sur place brusquement. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle remit la baguette noire dans la boîte pour prendre celle d'un acajou rouge sombre et pointa la chaise à nouveau.

Le fond se souleva en prenant la forme d'un impressionnant membre viril tout à fait convaincant. Liz sourit enchantée. C'était celle-là, pas le moindre doute là-dessus !

\- Un choix de sortilège édifiant, gronda Severus.

Il semblait insulté au possible. Liz le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis réalisa. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air malin.

\- J'ai pas pensé que … Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

Elle fit disparaître la protubérance en pouffant de rire.

Severus la fixa sévèrement.

\- C'est le genre de chose qui t'amuse ?

\- Bha non, c'est juste que …

\- Tu crois peut-être que Théodore a été impressionné par ton passé ? la coupa-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea incrédule.

\- Heu … tu veux dire que … Tu lui as dit ?

Il se pencha vers elle et Liz fut aussitôt saisit par une crainte instinctive.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je m'abaisserais à mentir au ministère pour couvrir quelqu'un comme toi ? demanda-t-il en vrillant ses pupilles dans les siennes.

\- Ben … heu, non. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

Il lui sembla que le sorcier dégageait soudain une cruauté glacée qui l'entourait tel un halo.

\- Tu t'imagines peut-être que je vais te laisser salir mon NOM impunément ?!

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est juste le premier sort qui m'est passé par la tête. Je ne ferais rien de tel devant Oswalt. Je te jure.

Ses yeux aussi noirs que de l'encre brillaient d'un éclat tellement mauvais que Liz eut envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

\- Si jamais tu me fais regretter de t'avoir sorti de ton trou, je te jure que tu le regretteras comme tu n'as jamais regretté quoi que ce soit, dit-il avec une lenteur menaçante.

\- Je ne ferai rien pour te mettre dans l'embarras, assura-t-elle troublée.

Le sorcier la dévisagea sombrement un long moment puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ben … attend ! Tu pars comme ça ? Laisse-moi au moins te …

Il ouvrit la porte et se tourna à peine.

\- Inutile de me remercier, dit-il d'un ton tranchant. Contente-toi de t'arranger pour que je ne le regrette pas.

Il se retourna d'avantage pour la fixer.

\- Et ne te méprends pas. Tu ne signifies rien pour moi. Si tu échoue épargne ton orgueil. Ne viens pas pleurer à ma porte. Je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi.

Il sortit sans attendre sa réponse, la laissant pétrifiée au milieu du petit salon.

\- Non mais je t'ai rien demandé moi ! Je m'en fous de ta pitié de merde ! lui cria-t-elle trop tard.

Incrédule, elle se rassit pensivement en serrant sa nouvelle baguette contre elle. Bordel de merde … C'était un foutu cinglé !

Elle le revit, penché vers elle, aussi menaçant qu'une lame posée contre sa gorge. Elle avait oublié mais il était rudement beau quand il faisait cette tête.


	14. Le Ministère des bonnes moeurs

Les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Liz respira à fond pour se donner du courage. Elle pouvait le faire. Sûr qu'elle était capable. Cintrée dans un tailleur vert que lui avait prêté Iza, une junkie sympa qui s'était ramassé elle-aussi aux Veilleurs, elle s'avança dans le vaste couloir percé de portes.

Dans les faits, elle n'en menait pas tellement large. Aller voir un homme pour un emploi … franchement c'était pas trop son rayon. Elle n'avait jamais postulé pour un vrai boulot. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'on foutait avec un éventuel futur patron ? Pour sûr une entrevue c'était un peu un jeu de séduction mais à moins qu'il veuille une pipe, elle n'était pas trop sûre par quel bout elle devait le prendre.

Liz se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'à voir ça comme un défi. Ce gars était une sorte de pervers avec des lubies bizarres. Son fantasme c'était de faire passer une entrevue emmerdante à la fille qu'il avait appelé. Elle devait donc jouer une fille parfaite pour une entrevue. Voilà. C'était tout simple.

Alors ce genre de type qu'est-ce qu'il voulait voir ? …. Une fille décidée, sûre d'elle, à qui on peut faire confiance. C'était ça la fille idéale.

Liz eut un sourire en coin.

Soyons réaliste. La fille idéale c'était une mijaurée admirative et un peu tarte, tellement subjuguée par son pouvoir et son charme qu'elle se jetterait en pâmoison sur le bureau pour lui balancer ses fesses à la figure. C'était toujours plus ou moins ça le plan. Ouais non … À moins de vouloir faire une sacré impression, ça n'irait pas le petit jeu du pervers bizarre. Il allait falloir … comment déjà ? Être décidée, sûre d'elle-même, sérieuse, confiante. Autrement dit, il fallait essayer d'être ennuyeuse.

Elle n'eut pas loin à aller car après quelques portes fermées, une ouverture laissa entrevoir un bureau ou était écrit « Ministère des bonnes mœurs » en grosse lettre dorées. Une femme dans la cinquantaine dont l'air guindé annonçait des mœurs irréprochables y écrivait. Liz s'approcha.

\- Bonjour, je suis Liz Rosenberg, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Théodore Oswalt.

L'assistante lui jeta un regard scrutateur.

\- Il vous attend, dit-elle d'un drôle d'air. Dernière porte à droite.

\- Merci, dit Liz.

Elle enfila dans le petit couloir adjacent en se disant que s'il fallait en juger par comment elle venait de se faire regarder, les femmes ne devaient pas être des masses à postuler pour le poste. Et s'il fallait en juger par la grandeur des locaux, le ministère des bonnes mœurs n'était sûrement pas en haut de l'échelle des ministères.

La dernière porte était ouverte et Liz vit une petite pièce garnie de quelques moulures défraichies. Derrière le bureau de bois très simple était assis son rancart. Un homme de belle carrure, un peu bedonnant avec les cheveux courts et encore bien noirs.

\- Monsieur Oswalt ?

L'homme leva la tête.

\- Mademoiselle Rosemberg je suppose, dit Théodore en se levant.

Il s'approcha et tendit la main.

Comme d'ordinaire avec les hommes, Liz pressentit ses désirs. C'était un client tout ce qu'il y avait de classique. Le genre de type qui voulait que les choses soient vite fait bien fait. Mais aussi … C'était … oui, c'était aussi quelqu'un qui pouvait apprécier un peu d'audace. Mais pas trop. Il pouvait peut-être s'exciter sur une fille qui avait une ceinture à trou d'écureuil mais certainement pas si elle en portait une agrémentée d'un gode.

Cependant, passer des années sans baguette dans un coin de merde bourré de sales types, vous faisait drôlement pratiquer votre capacité à deviner les intentions et celles de monsieur Oswalt étaient parfaitement évidentes : il n'avait pas la moindre intention de l'engager.

\- Monsieur Oswalt, c'est un plaisir.

\- Je vous en prie. Assoyez-vous. Monsieur Rogue m'a dit que vous souhaitiez postuler comme représentante de la rue des Soupirs.

\- Oui, c'est exact, dit-elle en s'asseyant devant lui.

\- Une recommandation de Severus Rogue ne saurait ignorée, dit-il en confirmant ce qu'elle savait déjà, c'est-à-dire qu'il la rencontrait uniquement parce qu'il s'était fait forcer la main.

\- Il vous a mit au courant de mon passé m'a-t-il dit. Vous vous doutez que Severus ne se compromettrait pas pour moi à moins qu'il ne pense que je suis parfaite pour le poste.

Théodore sourit froidement.

\- Je ne saurais dire si la prostitution et la toxicomanie sont de réels atouts dans le cas qui nous occupe, dit-il avec un rien de mépris.

Bordel, il allait vraiment falloir jouer serré. Au diable les ennuyeuses ! Liz devinait que de se défendre ne lui vaudrait que d'avantage de mépris. Il fallait opter pour l'attaque.

\- En frais d'atout, j'ai eu l'agent Fricot comme régulier ses deux premières années en poste. Comme il me parlait sans cesse de son boulot, on peut dire que j'ai déjà une certaine expérience par procuration.

Théodore la fixa avec étonnement puis haussa un sourcil amusé. Comme de fait, un peu d'audace ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

\- C'est très intéressant mademoiselle Rosenberg mais ce genre de comportement n'est en aucun cas toléré par le ministère.

\- Monsieur Oswalt, personne ne pourrait vous supporter d'avantage en ce sens. Car saviez-vous que ce monsieur Fricot testait les nouvelles lui-même ? Je suis certaine que vous ne voulez pas savoir comment il s'est comporté lors de notre première rencontre.

\- Non, en effet, assura-t-il.

À voir son air constipé, c'était peut-être un peu trop audacieux et Liz s'empressa de changer de sujet.

\- Comme je le disais ces comportements sont déplorables. D'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris, le dernier aussi s'est fait prendre ? Quel dommage. Pour un homme n'est-ce pas, la tentation est partout. Par contre une femme n'a pas ce genre de problème …, dit-elle l'air de rien.

\- Vous croyez-vous au-dessus des tentations mademoiselle Rosenberg ?

Le sous-entendu était évident. Liz baissa la tête et prit l'air sérieux. Bordel, il fallait qu'elle le convainque.

\- Monsieur Oswalt je comprends que vous puissiez avoir des réserves mais j'ai changé de vie. Ce que vous savez de moi, c'est du passé. Si je postule au ministère ce n'est pas pour retourner d'où je viens mais pour faire quelque chose d'utile, pour aider les gens et le ministère grâce à des connaissances qui sont, vous en conviendrez, uniques et très pointues.

Liz fut étonnée de son accent de sincérité. En fait, c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle voulait vraiment ce poste. Elle voulait retourner sur la rue des Soupirs et faire une différence pour ce ramassis de rats crottés qui croupissaient dans le caniveau.

\- Par exemple, je peux vous dire tout de suite ce qui arrivera au prochain représentant, dit-elle avec un sourire charmant.

Le sorcier releva un sourcil.

\- Il aura toutes les filles et les garçons qu'il veut. On le payera pour qu'il ferme les yeux. Ensuite, il sera coincé et ne pourra plus rien faire qui déplaise au quartier.

Oswalt eut un sourire caustique.

\- Tous les représentants ne sont pas les corrompus que vous imaginez, assura-t-il.

Liz approuva d'un air désolé.

\- Oui ça c'est un autre problème. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué que les représentants incorruptibles ne font jamais long feu.

Elle s'approcha comme pour lui dire un secret.

\- On raconte qu'ils ne sont pas très aimés, chuchota-t-elle.

Théodore la toisa sérieux comme un pape.

\- J'imagine que vous vous savez vous faire aimer mademoiselle Rosenberg ?

Liz lui sourit irrésistible.

\- Et bien, c'est un peu un préalable dans le métier que je faisais, dit-elle comme si ça allait de soi.

Le fonctionnaire ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

\- Je ne parle pas d'accepter des pots de vin monsieur Oswalt. Je ne sais pas si le ministère en a conscience mais quand il envoie des représentants, ces pauvres types se retrouvent dans une vraie fosse aux harpies. Ils ne connaissent pas les codes. Ils naviguent à l'aveugle et s'attirent vite des ennuis, expliqua-t-elle.

C'était rigoureusement vrai mais dans les faits, la réalité était beaucoup plus complexe.

En principe le représentant du ministère devait s'occuper en priorité des bouts de la Rue des soupirs. D'un côté le Bas de la côte, de l'autre le SAM où des cinglés en tous genres vadrouillaient autour d'une vieille bâtisse en pierre noircie. Le problème auquel faisait face tout envoyé du ministère quel qu'il soit, c'est que des commerces florissants hantaient les lieux et que la racaille n'avait pas la moindre intention de les voir disparaître.

Le représentant devait donc choisir entre deux possibilités. Des fellations à volonté assorti de pots de vin ou un regrettable accident.

Il fallait voir les choses en face. Le ministère pouvait-il exiger du représentant qu'il risque sa vie pour combattre des criminels qu'il n'arriverait jamais à déloger de toute façon ? Sinon, la seule possibilité, c'était de négocier avec la racaille. Mais pour le ministère c'était radicalement immoral et c'est pourquoi le représentant de la Rue des soupirs était une sacrée farce.

Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à dire lorsqu'on postulait pour l'emploi.

\- Moi je sais comment les choses fonctionnent. Les gens verront que je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie et ils me respecteront. Je veux vraiment aider les gens du Bas de la côte monsieur Oswalt. Je peux faire une différence.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit si bien informée, vous me semblez plutôt naïve mademoiselle. Aucun des projets que nous avons entrepris n'a fonctionné. Les Sans-baguettes ne veulent pas du ministère sur leur territoire. Il y a trois ans nous avons implanté une clinique médicale qui n'a pas tenu un mois avant d'être incendiée.

\- La clinique d'aide aux nécessiteux ? demanda Liz.

\- Celle-là même.

Liz connaissait très bien cette histoire comme d'ailleurs, tout le monde du quartier.

Déjà qu'avec un nom aussi insultant il y avait de quoi avoir envie de cramer ce trou mais dans les faits, ce n'était pas le nom qui avait mis le feu aux médicomages. Le truc c'est que comme les gens du coin n'avaient plus de baguette ils ne pouvaient rien faire par eux-mêmes et devaient payer pour tout. Se déplacer, se faire grossir les seins ou laver quelque chose. Depuis toujours ça faisait rouler le commerce et ceux qui avaient réussi à garder leur baguette pouvaient se faire de l'argent de poche.

Cependant, comme les gens de la clinique décrassaient tous ceux qui entraient pour des raisons évidentes, tout le monde s'inventait des maladies pour se faire lessiver gratuitement. La frustration était palpable et certains avaient été pleurer aux loups-garous qui avaient réglé le problème avec toute l'efficacité qu'on leur connaissait.

C'était aussi bête que ça. Tout ce drame uniquement pour du linge sale. La preuve c'est qu'encore aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un d'en Bas vous demandait si vous vouliez vous « faire lessiver gratos », ça voulait dire que vous étiez mal barré.

Théodore semblait tout ignorer des véritables raisons de cet échec ce qui d'ailleurs confirmait que le ministère n'y connaissait rien du tout. Liz avait une sérieuse envie de le lui apprendre mais ce n'était pas le moment de fanfaronner.

\- Monsieur Oswalt, je comprends vos réserves. Je vous assure, j'aurais les mêmes. Mais je suis parfaite pour ce poste. Je connais la rue, je connais les gens. J'ai travaillé sur le Haut pavé puis au Centre. Je connais les cinglés du SAM et je connais aussi le Bas de la côte. Vous ne trouverez jamais personne de plus aguerrie que moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre ? Si vous envoyez un représentant qui n'y connait rien, il se passera la même chose qu'avec tous ceux avant lui. Je vous propose d'essayer autre chose. D'envoyer un vétéran. Je peux faire une différence. Donnez-moi juste ma chance.

Théodore se recula dans son siège en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort.

De tous temps, la Rue des soupirs avait été l'épine dans le pied du ministère des bonnes mœurs. Laisser la racaille s'arranger avec la racaille aurait sans doute été l'idéal mais l'expérience avait mainte fois prouvée que la présence d'un représentant était essentielle. Ce n'était pas qu'il serve à grand-chose mais la population avait l'impression que le gouvernement veillait à maintenir l'ordre. Ce en quoi elle se trompait fort mais avec cette rue, sauver les apparences était tout ce qu'on arrivait à faire.

Cependant, trouver quelqu'un d'assez futé pour se tenir loin des scandales semblait impossible. Pire encore, des représentants étaient déjà disparus sans laisser de traces.

Mais en était-il vraiment rendu là ? Engager officiellement une véritable prostituée et ex-droguée par-dessus le marché ? Personne ne voulait de ce poste mais si ça tournait mal, devinez un peu qui allait payer pour cette audace ? Théodore soupira en maudissant cette satanée rue infernale.

\- Je vous garantis que je serai la meilleure représentante que vous aurez jamais eue, le relança Liz. Laissez-moi juste une chance de vous le prouver.

\- Le prouver ? Et comment ?

Liz réfléchit une seconde et la réponse lui apparue dans toute sa splendide simplicité.

\- Je ferai ce que personne n'a jamais réussi à faire.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ouvrirai une clinique en Bas de la côte.

Théodore sourit de sa candeur.

\- Nous n'avons pas de budget prévu pour une clinique.

\- Mille gallions sur un an. Et un cracmol. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Mille gallions pour une année complète d'activité ? dit-il encore plus incrédule.

\- Oui. Et un cracmol. La clinique sera opérationnelle dans un mois et je vous garantis que personne ne la fera brûler. Si je réussi, vous saurez que je peux faire ce boulot mieux que personne. Sinon vous n'aurez pas perdu grand-chose. En fait, vous aurez essayé d'aider de pauvres gens. Qui pourrait vous le reprocher ?

Théodore se gratta le menton. Il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un et à bien y penser, cette petite demoiselle représentait peut-être une sauvegarde dans la suite ininterrompue de déplorables scandales que le ministère avait eu à essuyer. Lorsque les choses tourneraient mal – ce qui bien sûr ne manquerait pas d'arriver - il n'y aurait qu'à rejeter la faute sur Severus Rogue. Il suffirait sans doute de faire savoir à un journaliste quelconque que c'était lui qui avait recommandé cette fille. Le ministère lui avait fait confiance. À torts mais qui pourrait le leur reprocher ? Après tout, c'était Severus Rogue.

Théodore Oswalt ne ressentait aucune joie à l'idée de devoir accuser un héros respecté de tous mais dans la vie, chacun devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes ; ce qui incluait les actes de ceux qu'on recommandait.

Le fonctionnaire sourit à la jeune femme. Il avait enfin trouvé un, … ou plutôt une représentante dont il pourrait se laver les mains. Ce qui par ailleurs, lui donnait au moins un an pour trouver quelqu'un de plus convenable.

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg, vous êtes engagée.


	15. Aller aux Loups

À cheval sur un balai de courtoisie emprunté au ministère, Liz survola le chemin de traverse, tourna dès qu'elle eut dépassé Gringott puis fit un grand détour afin de contourner le quartier du Bas de la côte. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit par où on pouvait entrer dans cette daube en balais … du moins, entrer en relative sécurité. Il fallait se faire voir de la tour de guet. Enfin c'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait mais dans les faits, ce n'était qu'un vieux clocher branlant.

Liz longea l'effervescente Rivière aux myrtilles en fronçant le nez puis arrivant près de la tour qui marquait le début du quartier, elle ralentit et descendit d'une dizaine de mètres pour passer juste devant le petit habitacle ou se trouvait une vieille cloche rouillée et normalement, le gardien qui y était planqué. Elle l'aperçut appuyé dans un coin et le dévisagea fixement, s'attendant à ce qu'il la laisse passer sans problème. Maigre et efflanqué, il la fixa longuement. Trop longtemps en fait.

Bordel … c'était quoi son problème à ce connard ?

Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'avança pour s'appuyer pesamment contre la balustrade. Le message était clair. Elle avait intérêt à s'arrêter et montrer patte noire. Elle s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? grogna le sorcier en observant son tailleur vert, toujours celui de sa copine junkie, le seul qu'elle avait pour l'instant.

\- Je vais aux Loups, dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Quand on allait voir la bande à Cro, c'était la bonne façon de le dire. Si on avait le malheur d'utiliser une autre formulation, on était forcément un étrange et alors ça pouvait mal se passer pour vous. Dans le quartier, on n'aimait pas les étranges et encore moins ceux qui étaient bien sapés.

\- Aux Loups ? dit-il soupçonneux.

\- Ils m'attendent.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, rota-t-il toujours appuyé à la balustrade.

\- D'où tu es tu verras sûrement si j'atterris au bon endroit, rétorqua-t-elle bravache.

Le sorcier la regardait sans ciller.

\- Si tu me crois pas t'as qu'à vérifier avec eux, fit-elle impatiente. Dépêche. J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Pour les habitants du coin, envoyer promener son vis-à-vis était parfaitement sain et normal. Le gardien sembla enfin la prendre au sérieux. Il cracha en bas et se redressa.

\- C'est bon, dit-il avec un signe de tête.

Liz ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala. Putain … Avant, on l'aurait laissé passer sans même la regarder et là elle se faisait carrément mettre à la question. C'était con mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Se faire traiter comme une étrange après tous ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ce trou c'était limite insultant.

N'empêche, vu comment le gardien l'avait traitée, elle ne se sentait pas du tout rassurée à l'idée de se balader comme une cible au-dessus des bicoques pourries. Mais bon, comme tous ceux qui étaient de garde l'avaient sans doute vu accoster au guet, les chances qu'elle se fasse descendre en plein ciel par un parano qui s'imaginait qu'elle en voulait à sa came étaient minimes.

Non mais elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à craindre ses vieux potes ?

Mais le fait était que si elle les voyait encore comme ses potes, eux ne voyaient plus du tout les choses comme ça. Si les bonnes gens méprisaient les sans-baguettes déjantés et pouilleux, ceux-ci le leur rendaient bien, de grand cœur et avec les intérêts.

La réalité c'est qu'elle était désormais coincée entre deux camps adverses, qu'elle jouait avec la mauvaise équipe, qu'elle se baladait en territoire ennemi et que si elle voulait sortir d'ici en un seul morceau, il allait falloir se montrer une sacrée pute de luxe.

Bordel, dans quel merdier elle s'était encore fourrée. Elle n'était plus des leurs et ils allaient la réduire en pièces détachées. Elle ralentit et s'arrêta au-dessus de sa destination, un affreux bâtiment à cinq étages qu'on appelait la Fosse aux loups ou pour faire court, la Fosse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au clocher d'où le gardien l'observait sûrement.

Sans blague, il était encore temps de faire demi-tour et de laisser tomber avant de se faire déchiqueter !

Mais alors quoi ? Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ? Rien du tout. Elle reviendrait ici, reprendrait sa place, sombrerait et crèverait. C'est exactement ce qui se passerait. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre ? Crever ici ou dans le caniveau, quelle différence ? Au moins ici elle mourrait en essayant de faire quelque chose de bien, pas juste de se frire la cervelle. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Décidée, elle plongea vers le toit goudronné et atterrit. Aussitôt, elle sursauta en entendant un bruit de métal horrible. La lourde porte rouillée qui donnait sur le toit venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Un homme ridiculement baraqué se tenait devant l'ouverture, les bras croisé, le menton relevé.

\- Alors c'est vrai …, dit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grondement de bête qu'à celui d'un homme. Le ministère nous envoie une biquette …

La jeune femme avala sa salive.

\- Liz Rosenberg, dit-elle en grimaçant un sourire.

L'homme le lui rendit, moqueur, puis il désigna le trou de porte pour l'inviter à entrer.

Elle rangea son balai dans un coin du toit en compagnie de deux ou trois autres avec lesquels il fit un sinistre contraste. Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil à ces épaves souffreteuses pour en déduire que les Loups se foutaient d'entretenir leur flotte de balais. Considérant l'aspect rutilant du sien, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il soit confisqué et qu'elle doive repartir à pied. … Si jamais elle arrivait à repartir.

Elle respira un grand coup et s'avança vers la porte. Elle frôla le loup-garou qui non seulement ne fit aucun effort pour se pousser mais qui lui renifla les cheveux sans aucune gêne.

Elle tressaillit en se demandant si elle allait réussir à se rendre jusqu'à Cro. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'énergumène lui apprit que c'était le genre de client qui aimait se faire disputer, punir, recevoir la fessés en braillant et finalement se faire chanter de gentilles berceuses pour se remettre. Liz se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. C'était un gros louveteau mais avec de toutes petites quenottes. Ouais non pas de souci … avec une escorte du genre, elle allait sûrement se rendre.

Il l'entraîna sous les toits dans un couloir poussiéreux et mal éclairé dont les murs étaient couverts de graffitis obscènes et de scènes de loups déchiquetant des sorciers. Pour que les invités se sentent bien à l'aise sûrement. Mais à tout prendre, Liz devinait que ce n'était que de l'épate.

Les loups étaient des brutes mais ce n'était pas des cons. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce trou faute d'autre choix. Pour des réprouvés comme eux, prendre le contrôle des potions illégales c'était une solution logique. Sauf que comme à la pleine lune tout foutait le camp, ils ne pouvaient le faire que dans un sale coin comme ici.

N'importe où ailleurs, des gangs mieux organisés les auraient démolis ce soir-là. Une fois transformés, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire contre un sorcier ? Mais comme personne d'autre ne voulait travailler dans un quartier aussi pourri, les loups y avaient leur place. Surtout qu'avec les sans-baguettes, ça pouvait marcher. À la pleine lune, une équipe de sorciers gardait la Fosse tandis qu'on barricadait le quartier et que tout le monde se planquait. Le lendemain, les affaires reprenaient comme d'ordinaire et si jamais un loup en vadrouille avait dépiauté un toxico, qui s'en souciait ? S'il était trop con pour se mettre à l'abri, normal que la sélection naturelle s'en soit chargée.

Cro et sa bande tenaient le quartier depuis au moins huit ans et ils faisaient tout de même du bon boulot. Du sale boulot plutôt brutal mais c'était dans le style du quartier et comme le quartier avait toujours été comme ça, il ne se trouvait personne pour s'en plaindre.

Du moins, c'était la réputation qu'ils avaient parce que personnellement, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à eux. Lorsqu'elle était arrivé à Londres elle était déjà sur une sale dérape et trouver du bouillon lui semblait autrement plus important que de s'élever dans la hiérarchie. De toute manière, rendu là elle avait perdu l'allure qui permettait de papillonner avec succès autour des dominants.

N'empêche, c'était une bonne chose. S'ils l'avaient vu avant, ils ne l'auraient jamais pris au sérieux alors que là, elle avait toute ses chances. … Enfin, à condition que personne ne la reconnaisse. Mais c'était assez peu probable vu à quel point elle avait changé de tête. Les Veilleurs, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, ils connaissaient leur affaire. Peu importe à quel point vous étiez ravagé, ils arrivaient à vous retaper.

Devant elle, apparut un escalier plongeant aux marches plus ou moins cassés. Pour sûr, c'était l'endroit idéal pour faire faire la culbute à votre invité, ce qui sûrement ne manquait pas d'arriver à intervalle plus ou moins réguliers. Heureusement, le loup-garou se contenta de la suivre alors qu'elle naviguait entre les trous. En bas, ils enfilèrent dans un autre couloir peinturluré au bout duquel se trouvait deux épaisses portes de bois à battant, grandes ouvertes. Elle s'y dirigea en tentant d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle-même. Si elle devait crever ici et bien qu'elle y crève. Elle s'en foutait. Complètement. Mais si c'était le cas, ils allaient la sentir passer. Et grave.

Gonflée à bloc, elle entra dans une vaste pièce qui sentait le zoo. Au fond, un comptoir de cuisine bourré de vaisselle sale et une table coulant sous les objets louches incluant chaudrons et verres encroûtés.

Le reste de l'espace était garni de divans plus ou moins anciens dans lesquels étaient avachis les habitants des lieux. Cinq ou six jeunes sorcières de rue écourtichées et une dizaine de loups-garous facilement reconnaissables à leur morgue suffisante. Deux femmes se trouvaient parmi eux. Des louves-garous à en juger par la façon hautaine dont elles la regardaient.

À tout prendre, ce n'étaient pas si décrépit. Ça n'avait rien d'un bordel sordide. Mais évidemment entretenir les lieux était une façon non-équivoque de faire savoir à tous qu'il y avait des baguettes sur place et qu'on avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Une petite biquette du ministère en personne.

Le sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'année qui avait parlé mit les pieds sur la table basse, question de faire savoir qu'il n'allait sûrement pas se lever pour accueillir le ministère dans sa tanière. La jolie fille noire qui était assise près de lui pouffa d'un rire drogué et le loup passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules frêles. Cheveux long et grisonnant, barbe blonde un peu râpée, robe étriquée avec une tête de loup brodée sur l'épaule. Cro de toute évidence.

\- Désolé, on a pas eu le temps de ranger mais c'est que je t'avoue qu'on s'en fout de te filer des puces alors …

Ça, c'était le premier piège et Liz l'évita aisément.

\- Tant que tu as quelque chose à boire parce que je t'avoue que ronger un os c'est pas mon truc.

Cro sourit avec cynisme mais dans son œil, une lueur de curiosité s'était allumée. La biquette n'avait pas tiqué en se faisant tutoyer.

Il lui indiqua un fauteuil douteux près de lui. Celui qui y était assis, un loup habillé d'un pourpoint aux allures d'armure de cuir se leva. Elle prit sa place en croisant gracieusement la jambe. Cro jeta un coup d'œil à la forme de la baguette qu'on distinguait sur sa cuisse au travers les tissus.

\- Ya que les putes qui portent leur baguette comme ça, fit-il remarquer.

\- Une vielle habitude, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire de connivence.

Il haussa un sourcil aussi étonné que méprisant.

\- Ah bon. Le ministère en est à nous envoyer des putes maintenant ? Non mais moi ça me va, dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Il se saisit l'entrejambe sous les rires gras de sa meute. Liz sourit d'un air désolé.

\- Merci pour l'offre mais j'ai plus le droit de pratiquer depuis que je suis au ministère. Je dois me contenter des pots de vins, dit-elle avec regret.

Les yeux de Cro lui sortirent presque des orbites et il montra les dents. Aussitôt, le cercle des loups se resserra autour d'eux.

\- Si tu viens pour nous traire, tout ce que tu auras c'est ma bite dans le cul, dit-il soudain menaçant.

Liz lui jeta le regard hautain que toutes les prostituées réservent à ceux qui n'ont pas le moindre intérêt financier.

\- J'en dis que ce serait plus malin d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire avant de sortir ton pois chiche de tes caleçons.

Une des deux louve éclata d'un rire incrédule.

\- Et ben ça … J'en reviens pas.

\- Quoi ? dit Cro brusquement.

\- C'est une vraie sorcière de rue la biquette …

Liz la regarda avec un sourire en coin. La femme d'une trentaine d'année croisa les bras d'un air moqueur.

\- Dis-donc, ça s'appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup, dit-elle en regardant le petit homme sec et nerveux qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

\- Remarque que ça change des petits bourgeois du ministère, répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Tu te souviens, le dernier goûtait le poulet, dit la louve en jetant un regard suggestif à l'invitée.

\- Celle-là m'a l'air un peu plus coriace, dit un autre.

\- Ouais … elle sent le petit porc frais.

\- Frais et bien juteux, dit un gros loup brun en s'appuyant sur le bras du fauteuil de Liz.

Là il allait falloir jouer serré mais Liz avait de la marge. Ils étaient curieux et ils ne lui feraient pas sa fête tout de suite.

\- En fait je suis plutôt un genre de bestiole, dit-elle nonchalante.

Elle se pencha vers le gros qui envahissait son espace.

\- T'as déjà vu ce qui arrive à un chien assez con pour bouffer une guêpe ?

Cro ricana en croisant les pieds sur la table.

\- Très bien, dit-il bon prince. Écoutons ce que la pute du ministère a à nous dire.

Le loup brun se releva avec un sourire narquois et se recula d'un pas.

\- Je suis là parce que les bonnes moeurs ont décidé de remettre ça. On installe une nouvelle clinique en bas de la côte, dit-elle sans détour.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? grogna Cro.

\- C'est parce que la dernière a comme qui dirait un peu cramé …

\- On a rien à y voir nous, dit-il avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, approuva Liz tout aussi sincère. De toute façon tout le monde s'en fout. Moi ma consigne c'est d'installer un truc bidon.

\- Pourquoi ça ? dit-il comme si c'était complètement con.

Liz haussa les épaules avec dédain.

\- J'en sais rien moi. Peut-être bien que le patron veut se faire applaudir dans les cocktails de charité en se mettant des donations plein les poches ? supposa-t-elle.

La meute approuva avec un bel ensemble comme quoi ce ne serait pas surprenant.

\- Et en quoi ça nous concerne ces conneries ? grogna Cro.

\- Ça vous concerne parce que moi j'ai travaillé sur cette rue alors je sais que tout le monde vous respecte et qu'avec vous il y a moyen de discuter. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour voir si on peut s'arranger pour que personne ne se marche sur les pieds.

Liz venait d'abattre sa carte maîtresse. Le respect. En Bas de la côte, c'était ce qui manquait le plus et même le plus crotté des camés était chatouilleux sur ce point. Que le représentant du ministère descende demander leur avis à la meute du coin ne pouvait que les flatter dans le sens de la fourrure. Comme de fait, Cro decendit ses pieds de la table, se redressa d'un air important et la dévisagea avec sérieux.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ?

Liz sourit par devers elle. Elle venait de marquer un sacré point.

\- Je sais pas trop mais ce sera un truc dans le genre pourri. Ils disent qu'ils veulent offrir des services mais si vous voulez mon avis, c'est que des bobards. La dernière fois les médicomages ont failli finir grillés alors personne veut plus travailler ici.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?

\- Un bon voisinage, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Mais encore ?

Liz releva la tête insultée.

\- Attends un peu, je crois qu'on se comprend mal. Je suis pas un camé qui vient ramper pour avoir sa dose. Je ne veux rien ! Je m'en fous moi de ce centre pourri ! Tu crois que j'ai l'intention de vous devoir quoi que ce soit ?

Insultée, elle se leva brusquement.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas discuter avec le ministère pour voir si on peut trouver un terrain d'entente, tant pis. Au moins j'aurai essayé.

Du moment où on essayait de vous couillonner, la bonne façon de réagir c'était de grimper aux rideaux. Ça signifiait que vous n'étiez pas un ramolli du bulbe et qu'on avait intérêt à vous traiter mieux que ça.

\- Hého, on se calme, dit Cro nonchalant.

Liz se retourna l'air méfiant.

\- Pourquoi tu prends le mors au bec ? On discute, c'est tout. Teigne ! La biquette a rien à boire. Sert-lui quelque chose.

Liz se rassit avec soulagement. Elle avait passé le test. Ils la respectaient. … au moins un peu.

\- Bon vas-y, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Liz hocha la tête et sortit un cartable de son sac.

\- Votre avis. Où vous croyez qu'on pourrait s'installer. Je pense à un endroit où il ne se passe rien de … disons, de sensible. Comme ça le ministère ne voit rien d'intéressant et tout le monde se mêle de ses oignons.

Elle ouvrit son cartable. Il contenait une carte du quartier. Elle la lui tendit.

Cro observa la carte un moment.

\- Là, dit-il en pointant un dédale de rues. Il y a un local à louer il me semble mais c'est pas à nous. Il faudrait voir avec la Fouine.

L'emplacement était idéal, en plein centre du quartier et au carrefour des rues les plus passantes. N'importe qui aurait dit oui mais Liz le regarda comme s'il se foutait de sa gueule.

\- Directement chez les fourgueurs ? Dis … tu crois qu'ils seront contents de voir le ministère débarquer dans leur piquenique ?

Cro sourit d'un air malin.

\- Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'amis. J'essaie de leur en trouver.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Ça c'était le genre d'humour typique du quartier. On avait fait un barbecue avec la première clinique alors bien sûr ce serait chouette que la seconde explose comme un pétard. Il était vrai que l'idée d'envoyer le ministère se faire sauter chez les fourgueurs ne manquait pas d'attraits mais Liz avait mieux à proposer.

\- Très drôle. Regarde, le truc c'est que moi je suis coincée. Pour la première année je dois faire flotter ce rafiot avec mille pépites de budget en tout et par tout. Et ça, ça inclut le local. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est un trou à rat.

\- Mille ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Heu … excuse-moi mais est-ce que je vous aie déjà dit que ça allait être merdique ? Je me souviens plus …

\- Non mais à ce point …

Liz ouvrit largement les mains comme quoi elle n'y pouvait rien.

\- La dernière clinique s'est fait cramer je te signale. Pour l'instant tout le monde est méfiant. Par contre si ça se passe bien, il y aura plus d'argent l'année prochaine et c'est là que ça peut devenir intéressant pour vous.

\- Comment intéressant ?

\- Et bien … Disons une idée juste comme ça. Vous nous laissez nous installer dans un de vos trous quelque part, je sais pas … Par exemple la maison devant la rivière aux myrtilles. Cette année c'est la galère mais l'année prochaine avec un peu de chance je pourrais débloquer des fonds pour ce taudis. Le ministère peut cracher la totale si ça le fait bien paraître.

\- Tu me prends pour un con ? Le ministère voudrait payer pour cette piaule de merde ?

\- Oui et peut-être même qu'il la paierait un beau gros pactole. Mais pour ça, il faut d'abord que ça fonctionne un an et ça c'est pas gagné. En attendant, tout ce que je peux faire c'est installer le truc dans une bicoque pourrie et ça pourrait être une des vôtres. L'arrangement c'est que vous nous laisser ce trou gratos et nous on remet la piaule nickel. Comme ça, même si la clinique se casse la gueule vous n'aurez rien perdu et la maison aura l'air moins naze.

L'idée semblait spontanée mais il n'en était rien car Liz avait étudié tous les emplacements possibles. Au final la maison délabrée de la rivière aux myrtilles était parfaite. C'était un coin mort alors la clinique ne dérangerait personne. Elle était près du pont ce qui permettrait aux détritus qui vivaient de l'autre côté de la rivière de venir facilement. On voyait une cheminée sur le toit alors il suffisait de la connecter au réseau de cheminette et le personnel pourrait se pointer en sécurité. Finalement, la maison appartenait aux loups alors personne ne se risquerait à venir mettre le feu. Surtout que si ça marchait bien, dans un an la meute s'en mettrait plein les poches. Elle y veillerait personnellement.

\- Moi je dis ça comme ça. C'est à vous de voir. Mais quand on fait le calcul, tout le monde y gagne.

Cro se mordit la lèvre tandis que les autres attendaient dans un silence de plomb. Normalement, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait. Le représentant était payé par la Haute pour ne pas se mêler des affaires du Bas de la côte. Mais à tout prendre, comme il n'était pas question de came, ça ne regardait pas le patron.

\- Faudrait jeter les pouilleux qui squattent mais …, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Liz sourit. Bordel de merde, elle y était arrivée. Non seulement elle avait trouvé un local parfait mais elle avait la protection des loups. Prends ça dans les dents Oswalt ! Elle prit son verre pour s'envoyer une rasade bien méritée mais aussitôt son tatouage se mit à chauffer étrangement. Elle fronça les sourcils et reposa le breuvage.

\- Quoi ? Le verre n'est pas assez propre à ton goût peut-être ? demanda le brun qui était toujours derrière elle.

Ces salopards avaient foutu un truc dans son verre. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas mais c'était sûrement le genre de merde qui rend accro rapidos.

Logique.

Lorsque la représentante de la rue vous doit son cul et devient votre obligée, vos affaires se portent le mieux du monde … Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était devenue un sacré gros poisson et qu'elle avait intérêt à se méfier.

\- Peut-être que notre gnôle est pas assez bien pour toi …, dit un autre l'air de rien.

Elle sourit.

\- C'est pas ça. Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un autre truc à faire, dit-elle en soupirant. Et oui, c'est triste mais je peux boire que le soir venu comme les bons sorciers. Parfois j'oublie. La vie normale c'est vraiment la galère je te jure.

Elle regarda la meute d'un air désolé tandis que Cro grimaçait, sans doute déçu. Ce salopard ne perdait rien pour attendre …

Elle se leva.

\- Je vous donne trois jours pour vider la piaule ? suggéra-t-elle.

Cro eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Demain matin, dit-il simplement.

\- Bon, parfait.

Liz faillit lui tendre la main pour officialiser le tout mais réalisa à temps que ce serait une impardonnable erreur. Le jour ou un Loup serrerait la main du ministère n'était pas près de se lever. Ils faisaient affaire d'accord mais ils restaient ennemis. Entre autorité et malfrats, telle était la loi de la Rue des soupirs.

Liz en ressentit une étrange tristesse. Elle était désormais du mauvais côté de la clôture. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe adverse. Celle qu'elle avait toujours haïe et méprisée. La même haine et le même mépris qu'elle lisait maintenant dans les yeux des loups. Ses véritables pairs mais de qui elle était maintenant séparée par un monde tout entier. Le monde des bonnes gens où elle-même n'était qu'une imposteure.

Tandis qu'on la reconduisait sur le toit, elle se secoua. Peut-être bien qu'elle n'était plus qu'une saloperie de traitre. Trop vilaine pour les bonnes gens, trop rangée pour les malfrats mais c'est exactement ça qu'il fallait pour aider les détritus de ce trou perdu. Quelqu'un qui était coincé au milieu, qui connaissait tout le monde mais qui n'appartenait à personne.

Le loup ouvrit la porte de fer pour la laisser sortir sur le toit où à sa grande surprise, elle retrouva son balai. Voilà qui était inattendu. Pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas volé ? Sans blague, rien de plus marrant que de regarder le trou-duc du ministère faire demi-tour et repartir à pied sans oser se plaindre (s'il est malin) ou venir brailler en vain qu'on le lui rende (si c'est un crétin). Bizarre. Pourquoi renoncer à ce petit divertissement ?

Liz sourit par devers elle. C'était un gage de respect.

Cro avait apprécié qu'elle le traite en sorcier et le considère comme le patron des lieux. Pour quiconque avait vécu ici ça allait de soi mais évidemment les étranges ne voyaient pas les choses comme ça. N'empêche, tout ça pour dire que les Loups n'étaient pas si méchants. Ils étaient là parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, pas parce que c'étaient des cons.

Liz s'envola puis ralentit pour passer le guet. De son réduit, le gardien lui jeta un regard maussade et indifférent. Une attitude qui tel le couronnement de cette journée, lui fit très plaisir.

Vraiment très plaisir.


	16. Le bureau du représentant

Liz, assise dans l'un des délicieux petits fauteuils rouges qui entouraient le gigantesque foyer, agita sa baguette et une bûche s'éleva de la pile pour se jeter d'elle-même dans le feu. Elle sourit. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait chez-elle.

Le bureau du représentant de la Rue des soupirs était fantastique. Bien sûr elle l'avait déjà vu quand elle était la régulière du représentant Fricot mais maintenant ce bureau était à elle et cela faisait toute la différence.

La grande pièce de pierres taillées était soutenue par des poutres de chêne sculptées qui descendaient jusqu'à terre telle de véritables œuvres d'art. Contre les murs, des bibliothèques remplies de livres étaient serties entre de grands secrétaires de bois. Au centre, le bureau massif et brillant qui aurait mieux convenu à un ministre était assorti d'un fauteuil si confortable qu'on avait peine à y croire tandis que devant le foyer, les divans raffinés semblaient avoir été faits pour que d'importants personnages y sirotent leur whisky tout en discutant du sort du monde.

Témoin d'un passé révolu, l'endroit disait assez que le pouvoir du représentant de la Rue avait déjà été considérable. Mais aujourd'hui bien sûr c'était une autre histoire.

Liz tourna la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- C'est moi ! cria une voix flûtée.

\- Je savais pas que tu revenais ce soir, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le territoire de son assistante.

L'entrée aux murs de bois vernis était un peu plus sobre mais tout aussi élégante que le bureau. Pour l'heure Maria posait sur son propre bureau tout un assortiment d'effet personnel. Plante, radio, paperasse, cinq ou six gros sacs et même un coffre.

\- Bordel tu déménages ou quoi ?

Maria se tourna et plissa son joli nez d'un air désolé.

\- Écoute, je m'excuse c'est parce que … Et bien tu vois, c'est que la chambre que j'ai loué c'est juste en bas de la côte … Et enfin, le concierge a une sale tête alors j'ai pas trop confiance. Je me suis dit qu'ici c'était idéal pour deux ou trois trucs … Ça te déranges pas hein ?

Liz sourit en coin en s'appuyant contre le cadre de porte. Sacré Maria … Elle l'avait croisé la veille sur le trottoir. Elle était sur le haut pavé mais à l'extrême limite. Autrement dit, la dégringolade n'était plus très loin.

Heureuse de la retrouver, elle l'avait emmené prendre un verre dans son bureau et après que Maria se soit extasiée sur la beauté des lieux, elle avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps en expliquant qu'elle s'était fait jeter par son jules. Cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et il l'avait fichu dehors comme une malpropre. Alors elle avait repris le boulot. Le temps de s'en trouver un autre. Un jules ou un boulot tout dépendant de la chance.

Question chance, elle-même avait justement besoin d'une assistante alors ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. D'accord Maria n'avait pas des masses d'expériences en secrétariat mais on était sur la Rue des soupirs. Tant qu'elle était capable de ranger les dossiers par ordre alphabétique et prendre note dans un calepin, elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Pour l'instant, blonde et aussi joliment dodue qu'elle l'avait toujours été, elle se tenait devant son barda comme une fillette qui s'attend à se faire disputer.

\- Bha écoute si c'est temporaire … tant que tu n'as pas de trucs louches là-dedans.

Maria haussa les épaules.

\- Ben j'ai quelques trucs de boulot. Rien de grave. Juste tu sais … des godes et des costumes, ce genre de choses.

Liz se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu réalises qu'on représente le ministère … Si quelqu'un tombe là-dessus …

\- On est sur la Rue des soupirs. C'est l'équipement normal.

\- Si c'est le genre d'équipement que quelqu'un doit s'enfourner quelque part, c'est certain que ce n'est pas approuvé par le ministère chérie, dit Liz narquoise.

\- Ben ça devrait, dit Maria l'air innocent. Tu imagines un peu l'entrepôt ministériel ? Le rêve …, dit-elle en tournant de l'œil.

Liz pouffa de rire.

On frappa à la porte et les deux femmes sursautèrent.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ? chuchota Maria.

\- Non ! Range-moi ce bordel et vite ! dit-elle en retournant dans ses quartiers.

En quelques coups de baguettes, les sacs et le coffre filèrent dans le placard tandis que les plantes et le reste se rangeaient sur le plan de travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Maria tandis que les coups se faisaient entendre à nouveau.

Liz repassa la tête par l'ouverture.

\- Tu sais comment ouvrir une porte j'espère ?

Maria plaça ses cheveux nerveusement, s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit.

Devant elle se tenait un sorcier qui se passait de présentation. Le seul et unique Severus Rogue.

Bon sang … Même si Liz lui avait dit que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait eu le poste, ça foutait tout de même un choc. C'était un des plus grands sorciers de leur temps ! Un héro ! Et un sacré sex-symbol avec ça.

\- Ah … monsieur Rogue. Bienvenue, bafouilla-t-elle avec un sourire niais. Vous … vous venez voir Liz j'imagine ? Heu … je veux dire mademoiselle Rosenberg.

Il eut un sourire froid.

\- Entrez. Elle va vous recevoir.

Ne sachant plus ou se mettre, Maria fila vers le bureau, cogna et entra.

\- Bordel c'est Severus Rogue ! souffla-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Putain de merde, il aurait pu m'avertir dit Liz qui assise à son bureau, cherchait une plume dans les tiroirs.

\- Il est vraiment trop beau … dit Maria qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Ouais et bien il a un sale caractère aussi alors fait gaffe, dit Liz qui cherchait toujours.

\- Tu exagères. Il nous a tous sauvé. Sans lui on était perdus !

\- Qui a dit qu'il fallait être sympathique pour sauver le monde … Ah ! Une plume, dit-elle en l'extrayant enfin de sous une pile de parchemin.

\- Alors je lui dis d'entrer ?

\- Oui. Et tu peux y aller ensuite.

\- Tu es sûre ? Moi je peux rester hein ? Ça me fait rien.

Liz pouffa.

\- Je te promets que tu le reverras. Je t'organiserai même un dîner avec lui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non. Je serais une très mauvaise amie. Allez fout le camp.

\- Okay donc à demain.

\- À demain, dit distraitement Liz.

La plume levée sur un parchemin vide elle essaya de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à gribouiller, en vain. Improvisant, elle tira un dossier brun, posa le papier dedans et fit semblant d'écrire.

Lorsque Severus entra dans le bureau, comme tout le monde, il fut étonné par la majesté des lieux. Liz qui écrivait au grand bureau, posa sa plume, ferma le dossier et lui sourit. Il ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur. C'était Liz. Sa Liz. Celle qu'autrefois il avait connu. Ses cheveux bruns coiffés en un chignon lâche avaient quelque chose de coquin et elle s'était maquillée avec un art consommé si bien que les traces du passé semblaient avoir disparues. Elle se leva et il remarqua que sa longue jupe bleue était fendue sur le côté. C'était classe mais un rien aguichant. Le look parfait pour un poste tel que le sien.

\- Alors, si je comprends bien c'est le moment où tu viens pour m'espionner ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Je suis un meilleur espion que cela. C'est une simple visite de courtoisie.

\- Dans ce cas tu aurais pu m'avertir.

\- J'aurais pu, dit-il simplement.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Je n'aurais pas imaginé que cet endroit serait aussi … impressionnant.

\- Ça en jette ça c'est sûr, convint-elle. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ce doit être pour ça que le représentant finit toujours par se prendre pour le nombril du monde. Ils devraient nous donner un bureau au sous-sol du ministère m'est avis. Mais bon … comme le représentant a toujours été sur la rue, c'est la tradition.

\- J'imagine que même si c'est charmant, tu ne dors pas ici.

\- Non. Le représentant a des appartements de fonction. Je reste là en attendant. C'est juste qu'il y a … Comment dire. Il y a certains inconvénients mais bon… Ce n'est que temporaire.

Liz lui sourit tout de même contente de le voir. Après tout, c'était à lui qu'elle devait tout cela.

\- Je te montre ?

Severus accepta d'un signe de tête.

Liz l'entraîna derrière le bureau et pointa le mur de sa baguette. Une porte se dessina dans la cloison, elle l'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent dans un vaste couloir aux murs recouvert de tapisseries richement brodés. De gracieuses arches couraient le long des murs et s'entrecroisaient au plafond garni magnifiques lustres en cristal. De vastes paysages champêtres sertis dans des cadres d'or décoraient les murs du couloir avec grand art mais Severus n'eut pas le temps de détailler d'avantage.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ! cria une voix de femme suraigüe.

Tout près de l'entrée se trouvait un grand tableau représentant une femme maigre et sèche dont les yeux exorbités jetaient des éclairs scandalisés. Sa robe victorienne toute noire, sa petite coiffe de dentelle empesée et son maintien d'une raideur de planche à repasser laissaient deviner une gouvernante ou une duègne et au ton, un personnage assez peu sympathique.

\- Un homme ..., siffla le portrait d'un ton rempli de sous-entendu. De votre famille j'ose croire ?

\- Quoi ? Heu … Non.

\- Non ?! Dois-je donc comprendre que vous vous êtes mariée cet après-midi ?

\- Me marier ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! dit Liz qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- Oui parce que vous n'auriez sûrement pas l'outrecuidance d'emmener un autre homme que votre mari en ce lieu, dit la gouvernante comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

\- C'est un ami, expliqua Liz.

Les yeux du portrait s'agrandirent si bien qu'on eut l'impression qu'ils allaient lui jaillir des orbites.

\- Les hommes ne sont pas des amis ! Ce sont des porcs lubriques ! cracha la matrone indignée.

Liz se tourna vers Rogue pour lui jeter un coup d'œil embêté.

\- Désolé. C'est ça l'inconvénient dont je parlais.

\- Charmant, dit Rogue.

La duègne lui jeta un regard aussi meurtrier que s'il avait osé lui demander combien elle chargeait pour une heure.

\- Il a le droit d'être là. Je peux recevoir des invités, affirma Liz.

\- De la famille exclusivement !

\- Non ! Des amis aussi. Je l'ai lu dans le règlement !

\- En aucun cas ! gronda la duègne.

\- Non mais bordel c'est quoi votre problème !

Tout en jurant, Liz ouvrit l'armoire d'entrée à la volée. Elle en sortit un volume relié avec des anneaux. Elle tourna les pages rageusement, trouva la rubrique et se mit à lire.

\- Ouvrez bien grande vos oreilles mal peintes : « Le représentant peut inviter des amis du même sexe ou du sexe opposé ». Là ! Voyez par vous-même.

Liz lui fourra le règlement dans la figure mais la duègne ne regarda même pas.

\- Ah oui, où avais-je la tête, dit-elle en toute mauvaise foi. Ils ajoutent sans cesse de déplorables exceptions et malséances. Sauf que vous aurez peut-être remarqué que le règlement spécifie LE représentant, pas LA représentante.

\- Non mais bordel ça revient au même qu'est-ce que vous croyez !? C'est juste parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de femme représentante avant moi !

\- C'est exact. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que qu'aucune femme honnête n'aurait l'idée de venir travailler ici !

 **-** Bordel de merde ! Cette cinglée va me rendre dingue, grogna la jeune femme en refermant le document d'un coup sec.

Liz dévisagea la gouvernante de toute son autorité.

\- Peu importe ! Je suis représentante et j'ai donc le droit d'inviter qui je veux. Allez-vous plaindre aux bonnes mœurs si vous n'êtes pas d'accord !

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien ! J'y serai à la première heure demain matin, promit la duègne.

\- Bonne idée et grand bien vous fasse, dit Liz en lançant brusquement le document dans l'armoire. En attendant vous savez sûrement qu'hommes et femmes ont les mêmes droits donc vous pouvez aller vous faire frire ! Viens Sev, dit-elle en l'entrainant dans le couloir.

Aussitôt une grosse grille de fer forgé glissa du plafond et atterri avec un gros BOUM qui fit trembler le plancher, interdisant le passage.

\- Putain de merde, je vais couper cette grognasse en lambeaux !

\- Nous pourrions retourner dans ton bureau, suggéra Severus.

\- NON ! Je suis chez-moi et je suis dans mon droit ! Elle va nous laisser passer ou je fais brûler sa saloperie de portrait ! cracha-t-elle furieuse.

\- Permettez, je suis prête à concéder que vous avez sans doute le droit de recevoir un ami, dit la redoutable gardienne d'un ton mielleux. Par contre je dois m'assurer que vous avez pris connaissance de tous les règlements qui s'appliquent à une telle situation.

\- Allez-y, je suis toute ouïe, cracha Liz à bout de patience.

\- En premier lieu votre invité devra se montrer d'une bienséance exemplaire sous peine d'être expulsé. Ensuite il devra rester en tout temps à la vue de la surveillante, c'est-à-dire moi et surtout …

Liz leva un sourcil en soupçonnant un coup fourré.

\- … Il devra être d'une réputation irréprochable, dit la matrone avec un détestable sourire.

Liz pouffa d'un air moqueur.

\- C'est Severus Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? Bon vous l'ouvrez cette grille oui ?

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien du tout.

\- Vous voulez rire ?! Severus Rogue. « LE » Severus Rogue.

\- Désolé, dit la matrone d'un air faussement éploré.

Severus soupira, irrité à son tour.

\- Vous devez sûrement avoir un cadre au ministère.

\- Bien sûr. Et dans les bureaux du ministère des bonnes mœurs, rien de moins, l'informa-t-elle hautaine.

\- Allez-y et demandez aux portraits des premiers ministres.

\- Les premiers ministres …, dit la duègne interloquée.

\- Ceux-là même.

Un air buté se peignit sur les traits de la surveillante.

\- À moins que vous n'ayez pas à vérifier mes références ? demanda le sorcier.

Elle verdit légèrement puis les lèvres pincées, sortit du cadre en claquant du talon.

\- Et ben dis donc, tu sais comment parler aux femmes toi, dit Liz un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis irrésistible, approuva-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Liz pouffa de rire.

\- Avec cette cinglée ça reste à voir.

\- Il est vrai que si une référence des plus hauts dignitaires du pays ne la convainc pas, je crains qu'il faille me rétracter.

\- Ma foi, c'est vrai … Et tu ne pourras plus jamais te croire irrésistible, déplora Liz.

\- Ce serait certes fâcheux.

Liz lui sourit avec l'impression de retrouver un peu de leur complicité d'autrefois. Une chose de certain, il était toujours un sacré pince sans rire.

\- Ah ! Nous allons être fixés, annonça-t-elle en indiquant le cadre.

En effet, le pas furieux de la duègne s'entendait de loin. Elle apparut le visage convulsée et bizarrement rougeau.

\- Alors ? demanda Liz.

La mégère avait l'air tellement crispée qu'elle semblait près de faire une attaque.

\- Je vous avertit, dit-elle d'une voix blanche en fixant Severus d'un air halluciné. Je ne tolèrerai pas la MOINDRE incartade. À la première erreur vous serez dénoncé au mangemagot pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs ! Je ne vous laisserai rien passer ! Tenez-vous-le pour DIT !

\- La porte, ordonna Liz avec un sourire triomphant.

La grille se leva et Liz fit signe à Severus de la suivre. La duègne s'élança aussitôt à leur trousse en traversant à grand peine les tableaux de paysages qui ornaient le couloir.

\- Désolé pour l'accueil. Ils ont mis ce tableau parce que des représentants se servaient de l'appartement pour faire, disons … un peu la fête.

\- Mais n'ayez pas peur des mots mademoiselle la _« représentanTE_ » !, cria la matrone en enjambant des rochers qui bordaient une rivière. Avant que je n'arrive ici c'était un repère de TRUANTS ! Un lieu de DÉBAUCHÉS, Un ramassis de DÉPRAVÉS, de CORROMPUS, de DÉVERGONDÉS ! Cet appartement était la HONTE du ministère !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est ça …, dit Liz en passant dans le petit salon.

\- ATTENDEZ-MOI ! hurla la surveillante empêtrée dans un buisson. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE VOUS ISOLER !

\- Mais oui en cinq secondes il peut s'en passer des choses ; c'est bien connu, dit Liz agacée. Allez viens Sev.

\- En fait quelque chose me dit que si elle me perd de vue une seule seconde, je suis bon pour l'échafaud, dit le sorcier.

\- Pour ça, pas de doute, dit Liz en soupirant.

Elle croisa les bras devant l'entrée du salon pour attendre l'insupportable mégère. Elle arriva enfin le souffle court, toute échevelée, une branche morte accrochée au bas de sa robe.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié vos lunettes dans votre tableau.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! rugit la surveillante en arrachant la branche prise dans son jupon.

\- D'accord. Donc juste pour être sûre, vous nous voyez bien ? nargua Liz. Vous êtes certaine ? Alors à trois on y va. Ne nous perdez pas de vue surtout ! Un, deux … trois ! … Attention, nous allons entrer ! Là j'avance un pied dans la porte, vous avez vu ?

Severus passa dans la pièce devant l'air furibond de la gouvernante qui ne semblait pas du tout goûter les sarcasmes.

Le grand salon était décoré des mêmes fabuleuses tapisseries que le couloir mais dans les tons or et crème. Il était agrémenté de colonnades et de boiseries parmi lesquelles trônaient plusieurs divans coquets ; pour ne pas dire coquins car la vaste superficie des coussins et les courbes saugrenues des dossiers laissaient deviner d'étonnantes possibilités acrobatiques.

Faisant un étrange contraste avec l'extravagance du mobilier, les murs étaient quant à eux presque vides et nus mais il y avait d'excellentes raisons à cela.

En effet, lorsqu'en 1710 on avait fait une descente dans les locaux du représentant de la Rue des soupirs, on y avait découvert une collection de peintures à faire rougir un faune. À cette époque, le ministère de la magie venait de succéder au conseil des sorciers et cherchait à prouver qu'il savait maintenir l'ordre. Alberto Redkiss s'étant rendu célèbre pour ses débauches lubriques, il avait été choisi pour faire un exemple.

Ayant eu vent de l'affaire, le sulfureux sorcier avait fait tout son possible pour ennuyer ses fâcheux en jetant des maléfices de colle perpétuelle sur tout ce qui pouvait déplaire aux puristes. Il en était aux peintures quand il avait été mis aux arrêts puis traîné en place publique où on l'avait attaché, poireau à l'air, à la merci des épouses trompées. Il avait survécu mais certains écrits assuraient qu'après l'acharnement de ces dames, ses attributs virils avaient sans doute gardés des airs de ratatouille.

Au grand dam des autorités, il avait donc fallu laisser les lieux tel quels mais presque tous les tableaux avaient pu être enlevés et brûlés. On avait ensuite confié la surveillance des lieux au portrait de la veuve Marteau qui avait été offert par une famille des plus satisfaites de s'en défaire. Suite à tous ces arrangements, il n'y avait plus eu de problèmes car depuis 1710, les représentant qui avaient habité l'appartement avaient tous eu le même objectif : s'en trouver un autre au plus vite.

Malgré tout, deux peintures que Redkiss avait eu le temps d'engluer avaient survécues au carnage. Les mutines de Bellefesse et Toréador de Courtequeue. Faute de pouvoir les enlever on les avait à tout le moins censurées. Les trois jolies mutines alanguies dans un fauteuil s'étaient fait barbouiller de corsets et de jupons tandis que le toréador étendu au milieu d'un tapis de fleurs rouges-feu s'était pris un caleçon.

Éveillés par les cris et le raffut, ils s'étaient tous relevés et observaient le visiteur sans pouvoir y croire.

\- Les filles … vous voyez ce que je vois ? dit une rousse toute enjuponnée.

\- Un invité ? … Ici ? s'ébaubit la brune. C'est le premier depuis que la veuve est là.

\- Mais …. Mais comment il a fait pour passer ? dit la blonde en dévisageant Severus interdite.

Le toréador releva un rien sa coiffe afin de faire admirer ses yeux verts.

\- C'est la magie de la señorina, dit-il d'une voix exagérément sensuelle.

Il jeta à Liz un regard de braise tandis qu'un hommage bien senti soulevait son caleçon.

\- CESSEZ CELA IMMÉDIATEMENT !

La veuve scandalisée se précipita aussitôt dans son tableau.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DIT POUR CELA ! hurla la mégère.

Le bel éphèbe haussa les épaules en s'alanguissant de nouveau dans les fleurs ce qui mit sa vivacité en valeur.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'y peux rien. J'ai été peint ainsi. Et puis je suis censuré alors qu'est-ce que cela fait ? Voyez cela comme une forme de salutation.

\- Je vous en FERAI moi des salutations ! aboya la vilaine. Tournez-vous au moins !

\- Tu viens t'asseoir ? demanda Liz avec un sourire d'excuse.

Severus haussa un sourcil mitigé tandis que la veuve furieuse en était à donner des coups de pieds dans l'inqualifiable appendice.

\- Mais enfin ! Je n'ai pas vu une femme depuis des siècles ! Aïe ! Puta madre !

Ignorant les plaintes du toréador, Severus s'assit dans un divan dont le dossier ployait jusqu'à terre avec grâce tel une invitation non-équivoque à y tenter quelque expérience.

\- Hey, beau brun, susurra la rouquine en glissant par terre comme une couleuvre. Regarde un peu par ici.

Elle se pencha en avant, essayant en vain de baisser le col du corset trop sage afin de dégager sa poitrine.

Pour ne pas être en reste, la blondine releva son jupon pour montrer un fessier dissimulé sous un pantalon ballonnant tandis que la brunette se renversait dans le fauteuil, s'écartant largement pour révéler un dessous qui cachait tout.

\- CESSEZ CES OBSCÉNITÉS ! hurla de nouveau la duègne qui délaissa le jeune homme misérablement roulé à ses pieds et se précipita sur les filles.

Tout en courant, elle sortit une cravache de sa poche et aussitôt arrivée dans le tableau, fit pleuvoir une volée de coups sur les coquines qui se sauvèrent en criant.

\- C'est pas un peu fini oui ! cria Liz.

La marâtre se retourna en serrant sa cravache telle une conquérante sur le champ de bataille.

\- Non. Ce n'est jamais fini avec ces ignobles suppôts lubriques. Jamais !

Liz soupira en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil agrémenté de grandes poignées un peu partout.

\- Pffft, je me cherche un autre appartement et dès que je trouve tu peux être sûr que je fous le camp aussi sec.

Severus admira Liz gracieusement alanguie et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel usage les étranges poignées du fauteuil pouvaient être destinées.

\- J'ai parlé à Oswalt, dit-il pour se changer les idées. Il est impatient de voir comment tu t'en sors avec la clinique m'a-t-il dit.

À la mention de la clinique, Liz se redressa et ses yeux brillèrent.

\- C'est presque fini. La chance que j'aie eue, tu ne le croirais pas, dit-elle soudain pleine d'entrain. Ce qui coûtait le plus cher c'était les rénovations mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a tout fait gratuitement parce que c'est pour les pauvres. Tu imagines ?

\- Un ami à toi ?

\- Bha oui. On peut dire ça. C'est un gars qui à l'époque m'avait engagé comme escorte et …

\- IL NE SERA FAIT AUCUNE MENTION DE PROSTITUTION EN CE LIEU ! hurla la duègne qui trônait toujours dans le tableau des mutines et ne manquait pas un mot de l'échange.

\- Hého, on se calme. Le gars était gay et il voulait juste que …

\- LES SODOMITES NE SONT PAS UN SUJET DE CONVERSATION CONVENABLE ! cria-t-elle encore plus outrée.

Liz respira à fond, essayant de garder son calme.

\- Et parler des « hommes normaux » ? J'ai le doit ?

La mégère releva la tête cherchant en vain quelque chose à y redire.

\- Vous savez qu'ils rêvent tous de sodomie ces braves petits ?

Le portrait vira rouge brique.

\- CE LANGAGE EST INDIGNE D'UNE FEMME VOUS FINIREZ DANS …..

Liz se tourna vers Severus sans plus écouter le portrait.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Finalement tu avais raison. Retournons dans le bureau. J'en peux plus de cette CONNASSE ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse de la mégère.

\- Señorina, imaginez un peu ce qui en est pour nous, roucoula le toréador qui tenait encore son entrejambe douloureux.

\- C'est une fada ! cria la mutine blonde cachée sous le lit.

\- C'est certain que je voudrais pas être à votre place, les plaignit Liz. Alors ? Tu viens.

Severus qui semblait être en contemplation devant le fauteuil, sortit de sa rêverie et se leva pour l'accompagner.

\- VOTRE LANGAGE ORDURIER SERA RAPPORTÉ AU MINISTÈRE DEMAIN MATIN À LA PREMIÈRE HEURE ! cria la veuve qui entamait avec peine le voyage de retour dans les tableaux de paysages.

Ils revinrent à la porte mais avant de sortir, Severus regarda derrière lui. La matrone pataugeait dans le marécage, hors de vue. Il retint Liz par le bras et elle le regarda intriguée. Il eut un air canaille et posa la main sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa furtivement. Liz lui rendit un sourire malin.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS L'OMBRE !? cria la veuve qui arrivait à bout de souffle.

\- Mais rien du tout, dit Severus en adressant un imperceptible sourire à sa compagne.

Liz l'entraîna dans le bureau, referma la porte derrière elle et pouffa de rire tandis que Severus choisissait un fauteuil près du foyer où elle vint le rejoindre.

\- Non mais c'est que t'es un sacré petit malin, dit-elle admirative. Ça devait faire un bail que personne n'avait réussi à couillonner cette satanée peau de vache.

\- Difficile de résister à un tel défi, dit-il avec un étrange éclat dans l'œil.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas lire ses désirs, Liz se doutait qu'il pensait toujours à la rondeur de son sein contre sa main. … Et peut-être un peu aussi à ce fauteuil garni de poignées. Une chance pour lui qu'il n'ait pas vu la chambre …

Mais sans blague, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, c'était la moindre des choses. Elle lui adressa un regard soyeux. Pas trop parce qu'il pouvait s'effaroucher d'un rien mais assez pour qu'il se sente bienvenu si jamais ...

L'homme qu'elle avait connu se serait sans doute défilé mais celui-ci était d'une tout autre trempe. Il soutint son regard puis s'approcha pour l'enlacer et reprit dans sa main le sein qui lui faisait envie. Il enfoui son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser, le lécher puis le mordre.

La repoussant sur le divan, il se coucha sur elle en relevant ses jupes. Il baissa son corsage et festoya de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle l'encourageait par des soupirs. Emporté par l'envie, il se pressa contre elle sans plus de façons et poussa avec vigueur comme pour consommer sans attendre tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre. S'ennivrant de ses gémissements contre son oreille.

Il l'embrassa goulument tandis qu'elle ondulait de désir sous lui puis il la dévora du regard. Cependant, un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que c'était du théatre. Elle n'éprouvait absolument rien. Elle couchait avec lui parce qu'elle avait l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose qu'elle devait rembourser. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un client comme un autre.

Qu'elle puisse le traiter lui comme un de ses connards de clients l'insulta au-delà de l'imaginable. Il lui faisait l'honneur de la désirer malgré ce qu'elle avait été et tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir c'était son vieux numéro de pute ?! Un moment, il hésita sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. L'abandonner là ou s'en servir comme sac à foutre en lui mettant une trempe dont elle se souviendrait.

Mais c'étaient insatisfaisant. Parce que ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce qu'il avait eu autrefois. Ce qu'elle lui avait donné lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore le bloc de roche que les horreurs du Bas de la côte avait fait d'elle. Elle s'était endurcie ? Et bien pas pour lui. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle lui donnerait ce qu'il méritait !

Il la caressa en la regardant comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il l'aimait. Il l'embrassa doucement, avec une passion contenue, un peu timide. Il s'enfonça profondément, se soudant à son corps, les femmes appréciant toujours qu'il les baise de cette façon. Lorsqu'elles avaient l'impression qu'il se souciait d'elles en général elles baissaient la garde et Liz ne fit pas exception.

Elle revint avec lui et il la regarda avec douceur. De ce regard qu'il lui adressait quand il voulait que la legilimencie l'emporte. Car c'était de cela dont il avait envie. De cela dont il avait toujours eu envie du moment où elle était partie. Au fond, sans qu'il se le soit vraiment avoué, il était venu pour ça. Il avait attendu des années, il l'avait sorti de sa misère et il s'était pratiquement ruiné. Alors ce soir, il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il la sentit prête à le suivre, il lâcha prise et laissa la legilimencie le contrôler. Grâce à ces dispositions, il réussit à fusionner à son esprit comme prévu mais ce qui se produisit le prit complètement par surprise. Au lieu du sentiment extatique attendu, il se retrouva plutôt devant elle sans aucune défense.

Elle vit tout. Son orgueil, sa dureté, son mépris. Qu'il la manipulait pour tirer d'elle ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier un instant de …

Il détourna brusquement la tête et se sépara d'elle.

Liz se rassit et le regarda fixement. Sous ce regard il éprouva un sentiment de honte extrêmement désagréable. On peut penser impunément derrière les portes fermées de son esprit mais mis aux jours, ces pensées apparaissent pour ce qu'elles sont : des saloperies et on se voit tel qu'on est, un salopard.

\- Finalement, on dirait que les années ne t'ont pas été tellement favorables à toi non plus, dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

Humilié, il se leva. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Elle l'avait vu tel qu'il était et il n'y avait rien à nier.

\- Je crains que je ne me sois pas remis de ta déchéance, dit-il en attaquant faute d'une meilleure option.

Mais sa méchanceté n'avait aucun mordant. Il mentait. Il avait voulu la dominer parce qu'il n'était qu'un connard égoïste et orgueilleux. Elle le savait parfaitement et elle se contenta de lui sourire.

Il ne pouvait que fuir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sortit d'un pas pressé puis claqua la porte pour la forme. Aussitôt arrivé sur le pavé, il se désintégra en nuage de fumée et s'envola à une vitesse foudroyante, fuyant les lieux au plus vite.

Il revint dans le petit manoir qu'il habitait désormais et se posa devant la porte dans un état second. Il entra et resta immobile dans l'entrée. Les bras ballant, presque stupéfixé. Puis comme si une pensée soudaine venait de lui venir, il se précipita dans sa chambre, ouvrit un tiroir à la volée et y fouilla rageusement. Il mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Un rouleau de cuir contenant des parchemins.

Il s'en fut dans une petite pièce attenante, s'assit au secrétaire et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il ouvrit ses notes. Il prit une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encrier.

« Pour que la legilimencie soit érotique, le maître doit avoir des sentiments pour le novice faute de quoi il s'agira de legilimencie ordinaire ; … à l'exception du fait que le maître ayant renoncé à la circulinisation pour s'unir au novice, il sera privée de tout contrôle et par là, de toute défense. »

Il posa la plume et regarda le parchemin d'un air absent.

Il éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires. Il était furieux de s'être laissé prendre au piège, oui. Mais en même temps … En même temps, il aimait avoir été privé de toutes défenses. Mystérieusement, il devait se l'avouer en toute honnêteté, il aimait que cette femme le rudoie et le soumette. Peut-être parce qu'à part elle, il n'avait jamais eu de maîtresse qui en soit vraiment capable.

Bien sûr, certaines l'avaient soumis lors de jeux intimes mais dans la vie réelle, c'était toujours lui le plus fort des deux. … Ou des trois … Quatre même une fois.

Il était trop brillant. Trop machiavélique. Brutaliser lui était naturel. Il aimait la violence et il aimait dominer.

Toutes celles qui l'avaient aimé étaient sorties de sa vie meurtries. Il les avait toutes malmenées. L'amour était un combat qu'il n'aimait pas perdre.

Il avait grandi au sein d'une relation malsaine et c'était ce qu'il avait appris. Il s'était juré de ne jamais être comme son père mais il s'était abusé ; … malgré que d'une certaine manière il ait tenu sa promesse. Il n'avait jamais battu une compagne. Mais son esprit affuté était de loin plus redoutable que ses poings et à un moment où un autre, il finissait par s'en servir. Il frappait comme un serpent et le poison de ses paroles faisait s'éteindre les femmes entre ses bras. Elles s'étiolaient, s'affadissaient et il s'en lassait.

Mais Liz ... étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à la broyer. Sans même le vouloir, elle le blessait, l'écrasait, le faisait plier et lui balançait une facture salée pour chaque victoire qu'il croyait remporter. Comme si elle l'avait soumis à un maléfice, lorsqu'il lui faisait du mal il en souffrait aussi.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où elle tenait ce pouvoir et en quoi il consistait exactement mais au lieu d'en être affaibli, il en éprouvait une étrange satisfaction. Une satisfaction intense et crue qu'il n'avait connu qu'une fois au cours de sa vie. Il y avait sept ans.

Alors il comprit à nouveau que c'était elle.

Que cette femme lui convenait. Et qu'il la voulait. Terriblement.


	17. La clinique du Bas de la côte

Liz faisait les cents pas dans la cuisinette savamment malpropre et négligée attenante à la nouvelle clinique du ministère. Pour la dixième fois, elle replaça sa baguette dans sa poche. C'était énervant mais elle n'avait pas osé la glisser dans sa jarretière comme d'ordinaire. Pas devant le patron. Elle lissa sa jupe noire simple mais élégante et brossa une poussière imaginaire sur sa manche.

À vrai dire, ce qui était angoissant c'était que Théodore Oswalt avait exigé de pouvoir inspecter la clinique avant l'ouverture. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir faire rouler l'affaire au moins un mois et lui présenter des résultats tangibles. Juste en voyant la piaule, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il comprenne. Le Bas de la côte fonctionnait selon des lois difficiles à saisir pour ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partie. Mais lorsque votre patron exigeait d'être satisfait, il en allait comme d'un client. Il fallait passer à la casserole.

Enfin, des flammes vertes ronflèrent dans le foyer et Oswalt apparut en tournoyant.

\- Monsieur Oswalt, dit-elle poliment tandis qu'il sortait du foyer.

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg, répondit-il en souriant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Des murs sales, un comptoir mal équarri et des armoires de travers.

\- C'est la cuisine mais pour l'instant, elle ne sert pas, expliqua Liz en voyant ses sourcils froncés

\- J'imagine que non, convint Oswalt avec un coup d'œil étonné aux moisissures qui s'épanouissaient dans les coins. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps d'aménager cette partie de la clinique.

Et voilà, on y était déjà. Les lieux ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Mais Liz se dit que mieux valait tout lui montrer avant d'essayer de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien sûr ce n'est pas terminé, dit-elle pour noyer le poisson.

Oswalt approuva d'un signe de tête en jetant un regard dubitatif à l'insalubrité des lieux. Considérant que quelques coups de baguettes auraient suffit pour nettoyer cette cuisine, il semblait quelque peu surréaliste que personne ne s'en soit occupé. Mais évidemment, elle n'avait eu qu'un mois pour tout faire et ce, avec un budget inexistant. Il était sans doute normal que pour l'instant tout ce qui n'était pas essentiel ait été négligé.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je vous montrer les salles d'eau ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Très bien, voyons cela, dit Oswalt d'un air encourageant.

Elle le conduisit dans un couloir sombre à la peinture écaillée jusqu'à une porte mal équarrie.

La minuscule salle était recouverte de céramique jaunie dont plusieurs carreaux étaient cassés et certains manquaient, laissant voir l'apprêt craquelé. Un évier de porcelaine au fond brunâtre était surmonté d'un miroir piqueté de tache. Derrière des rideaux neufs d'un vert lime si criard qu'il faisait mal aux yeux, on pouvait voir un réduit briqueté avec une affreuse céramique brun-vert et une barre de métal avec des poignées bizarres accrochée au mur.

C'était le genre d'endroit laid et étouffant où aucun sorcier sain d'esprit n'aurait eu l'idée de s'attarder.

Oswalt ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose mais tout de même, il ne s'était pas attendu à si peu.

\- Où est la baignoire ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Liz sourit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le ton de reproche.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Ce sont des touches.

\- Des … touches ?

\- Oui, je vais vous montrer.

Elle s'approcha d'un cubicule, avança prudemment le bras et tourna le guidon de vélo accroché à la paroi. Aussitôt, l'eau se mit à pisser par un tuyau nanti d'un embout d'arrosoir niché au plafond. Liz quelque peu novice avec l'installation n'avait pas pensé à tirer le rideau et l'eau éclaboussa partout. Elle poussa un petit cri et Théodore qui n'avait jamais eu affaire à une touche, recula vivement. Il buta dans un sceau rouillé et le long manche de bois qui en sortait tomba aussitôt par terre libérant de petits serpents bruns-noirâtres qui jaillirent du récipient.

Oswalt cria de surprise et sortit sa baguette pour viser le seau.

\- Non non ! C'est une serpilli heu …, dit Liz pris au dépourvu.

Pour Théodore Oswalt, entre serpent et serpilli, il n'y avait guère de différence et il se garda bien de baisser sa baguette.

\- Ce n'est pas vivant, assura Liz. C'est pour nettoyer le sol.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser la serpillière qu'elle remit dans le seau en produisant un étrange bruit de succion visqueux.

\- J'avoue que c'est un peu bizarre mais il parait que ça fonctionne, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Théodore fixa avec dégoût les filaments mous, crasseux et noirâtres qui s'échappaient du baquet rouillé.

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg …, dit-il d'un drôle d'air. Par le plus grand des hasards, saviez-vous que pour nettoyer le sol il suffit d'un mouvement de baguette très simple ? dit-il comme s'il doutait soudain de sa santé mentale.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire embêté.

\- Dans ce cas, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de ce …, dit-il en désignant l'effarant item avec dégoût.

\- Je vous promets que je vais tout vous expliquer mais avant, si vous voulez bien, je vous montre la pièce principale, dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour paraitre confiante.

\- Très bien. Si vous y tenez, dit Théodore d'un ton beaucoup moins avenant qu'à son arrivé.

Liz passa devant et il lui emboîta le pas de mauvaise grâce. Elle s'avança au bout du couloir et poussa le tissu bleu délavé qui masquait le trou de porte. Une lumière blanche désagréable sauta au visage de Théodore et il entra en plissant les yeux.

Avec les touches il avait pensé avoir tout vu, il avait eu tort.

La clinique proprement dite était une pièce carrée de taille moyenne, éclairée avec des chandeliers d'artisan qui dégageaient une lumière crue et sans chaleur. Malgré de supposés travaux récents, les lieux semblaient aussi vieux et mal entretenus que la cuisine. Contre le mur du fond étaient alignées trois gros cubes blancs métalliques rouillés aux entournures. De l'autre côté, des chaises de bois qui semblaient extrêmement peu confortables leur faisaient face. Deux tables dépareillées sur les côtés complétaient le tout.

C'était sans aucun doute possible l'endroit le plus inhospitalier où Théodore Oswalt eut jamais mis les pieds. … À part l'affreuse touche.

Sans voix, il distingua une vaste fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue mais elle était tellement crasseuse qu'on était bien en peine de distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur. Près de la porte d'entrée vitrée, tout aussi sale, un affreux petit bureau de bois et une chaise défoncée étaient disposés près d'un présentoir rempli de prospectus du ministère.

Assis derrière, un homme à la mine patibulaire les regardaient d'un œil torve. Liz lui fit signe et le vieux diable se leva.

\- Monsieur Oswalt, je vous présente notre seul employé, du moins pour le moment. Monsieur Argus Rusard.

Toujours sous le choc, Oswalt dévisagea l'homme hirsute.

\- Rusard … cela me dit quelque chose, dit-il en regardant l'affreux s'approcher.

\- C'est bien possible monsieur Oswalt, dit ce dernier d'un ton obséquieux. J'étais concierge à Poudlard.

\- Ah. Et vous n'y travaillez plus, constata Théodore.

\- Non, malheureusement. J'étais là lorsque les Carrow étaient en poste… Avec eux il fallait faire, et bien, un peu mal aux élèves. Vous savez ce que c'est, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence.

\- Un bourreau d'enfant …, dit-il en regardant Liz, incrédule.

\- Oh non, j'aurais été arrêté ! se défendit Russart. Je n'ai rien fait, ce sont des racontars ! C'est seulement que les parents d'élèves se sont mis à écrire à …

\- Oui, mais en fait le plus important c'est que monsieur Russart est cracmol, n'est-ce pas monsieur Russart ? le coupa Liz.

Il releva la tête en affichant un rictus acide.

\- Je préfère, né-sorcier si cela ne vous fait rien.

\- Heu … Oui. Né sorcier. C'est ce que je voulais dire.

Théodore en avait assez vu pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Cette toxico avait le cerveau complètement grillé.

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg, ceci est une plaisanterie du plus mauvais goût ! dit-il scandalisé. N'importe qui avec encore moins de budget aurait pu faire mieux !

\- Monsieur Oswalt, je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous expliquer avant de ….

\- Oui, expliquez-vous, dit Théodore. Vous avez deux minutes avant que je vous renvoie et que je mette fin à ce cirque révoltant !

\- Ah ! Monsieur Oswalt vous êtes arrivé ! s'écria une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Théodore se retourna certain qu'il s'agissait encore d'une mauvaise surprise mais il reconnut Arthur Weasley.

\- Pardonnez mon retard mais j'ai été retenu en raison d'une réunion urgente avec Kinsley, dit Arthur. Monsieur Oswalt, je suis vraiment très heureux de vous rencontrer !

Théodore saisit la main tendue avec ébahissement. Arthur Weasley ne comptait pas pour des prunes au ministère.

Il avait fait partie de la résistance dès le premier jour et même sous les mangemorts, n'avait jamais caché son affection pour les moldus. Il avait perdu un fils dans la légendaire bataille de Poudlard où sa femme avait tué l'ignoble Bellatrix Lestrange. Toute la famille s'était distinguée et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Harry Potter avait marié sa fille unique. C'était un sorcier des plus respectables. Comment était-il possible qu'il soit mêlé à cette immonde insanité ?!

\- Je suis disons … surpris de vous voir ici. On ne m'avait pas mis au courant.

\- Haha, c'est que la mécanique est mon péché mignon. Je suis ici à titre personnel. Notre cher Liz s'est présentée au ministère de l'artisanat moldu et a demandé si quelqu'un s'y connaissait en machine. On m'a tout de suite référé vous pensez bien. Et quel projet ! s'emballa-t-il.

Il leva les bras en désignant fièrement les lieux.

\- Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous notre clinique ? Avouez que ça tient du génie ! ajouta-t-il en mettant la main sur l'épaule de Liz pour lui donner tout le crédit.

En frais d'aveu, Théodore n'arriva à sortir qu'un sourire étrangement congestionné. Prenant sa grimace pour un accord, Arthur désigna les murs crasseux avec enthousiaste.

\- Une entreprise unique ! Si vous saviez le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour salir les murs … Imaginez un peu, il n'existe aucun sortilège à cet effet. Qui aurait cru. Nous avons dû utiliser des chiffons trempés dans la cendre et frotter comme des moldus ! expliqua-t-il ravi.

\- Vous avez sali les murs intentionnellement ? demanda Théodore qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! dit Arthur comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Liz vous a sûrement expliqué …

Il regarda la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non justement, nous y arrivions, dit-elle sans insister sur le fait qu'Oswalt furieux ne lui avait laissé que deux minutes et qu'elles étaient sans doute déjà passées.

Arthur hocha la tête en riant.

\- Cher monsieur Oswalt, dans ce cas, vous êtes sûrement aussi étonné que j'ai pu l'être au début.

Théodore hocha la tête, tout de même un peu rassuré d'entendre quelque chose qui fasse enfin du sens.

\- En effet, je vous avoue que je suis quelque peu … perplexe.

\- On le serait à moins, dit Arthur d'un ton de connivence. Mais vous allez être convaincu, je vous l'assure ! Cependant mon cher Théodore, si je peux vous appeler Théodore, comme vous ne savez encore rien, je vous propose de commencer par le plus épatant : les machines moldues ! dit-il en donnant une claque amicale sur le flanc du lave-linge la plus près.

Un gros CLANG vibrant fit sursauter tout le monde ce qui sembla ravir monsieur Weasley.

\- Quel son n'est-ce pas ! Allez, encore un autre pour le plaisir ! s'écria Arthur en frappant l'appareil de nouveau.

\- Une sonorité étonnante, convint Théodore impressionné.

\- Et n'ayez aucune crainte. Toutes ces machines ont été approuvées par le Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Je m'en suis chargé personnellement, ajouta Arthur.

Tandis que Liz retrouvait un peu d'espoir devant l'intérêt ravivé de son patron, Arthur enchanté de pouvoir se plonger tout entier dans sa passion, ouvrit un couvercle avec autant d'excitation que si un trésor pouvait y être caché.

\- Et maintenant, regardez-moi ça !

Théodore s'approcha et Arthur désigna l'agitateur dressé au milieu du panier de lavage.

\- Un tournicoteur et il … Attendez je vais vous montrer.

Arthur tourna une roulette crépitante sur le tableau de bord qui se mit à clignoter avec entrain.

\- J'ai ajouté quelques lumières supplémentaires pour l'effet général, joli n'est-ce pas ?

Théodore qui accordait à la démonstration un intérêt tout professionnel hocha la tête avec gravité.

\- Mais à cette étape pour mettre tout ça en action il faut …

Il tira sur la roulette et l'agitateur se mit à tournoyer avec frénésie, produisant un bruit mécanique assourdissant. Arthur sourit emballé.

\- C'est un peu bruyant, j'essaie d'arranger ça, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit. Regardez ! Il y a plusieurs cycles différents et mon favori … Où était-il déjà ?, dit-il en se grattant le menton.

\- Monsieur Weasley, Arthur, hum, tout cela est très intéressant mais puis-je demander à quoi sert cette chose exactement ? cria Théodore.

\- À laver le linge bien sûr ! cria Arthur comme si c'était évident. Il enfonça la roulette et le bruit cessa brusquement.

Théodore poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Laver le linge, répéta Théodore. Vous voulez dire laver …, il tourna la main en cherchant le bon mot, laver physiquement ?

\- C'est cela. Comme les moldus, dit Arthur en tapotant affectueusement la monstrueuse machine. Mais eux ont des tuyaux qui passent sous la terre pour transporter l'eau si vous pouvez croire une telle chose. Ils sont tellement inventifs ! Ici nous avons simplement modifié les machines. À vrai dire, elles fonctionnent quinze minutes pour faire semblant et à la fin, elles lancent un sort de nettoyage, expliqua monsieur Weasley.

Oswalt haussa un sourcil quelque peu déconcerté.

\- C'est heu … passionnant, dit Théodore. Mais j'avoue que je ne saisis pas vraiment la logique derrière cet ambitieux étalage de molduseries.

\- Ah c'est très simple, dit monsieur Weasley. Les gens viendront ici pour laver leur linge gratuitement dans ces machines et le temps qu'ils attendent, ils pourront lire les brochures du ministère.

\- Vraiment ? dit Théodore guère impressionné par l'étendu des services.

\- Il y a aussi les touches, dit Rusard en désignant la salle d'eau.

\- Les Douches, avec un « D », dit Arthur en levant le doigt. Une invention fascinante. Je n'ai pas pu trouver de vraies poignées de douche moldues mais vous avez vu ? Un volant de vélo fait tout aussi bien l'affaire, ajouta-t-il les yeux pétillants.

\- De la lessive et des, hum … « douches » ? C'est tout ? demanda Théodore.

\- Nous offrons aussi de l'eau gratuite, dit Liz. Pour l'instant c'est …

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg, je comprends que votre budget est des plus limités, l'interrompit Oswalt, mais toute clinique magique doit offrir un minimum de services de base. Vous comprenez ?

Liz soupira par devers elle. Il était évident que le patron la soupçonnait d'incompétence. Mais évidemment, difficile de l'en blâmer. Quand il suffisait d'un tour de baguette pour nettoyer parfaitement le plus déshérité des crasseux, cette imposante installation d'affreuses machines et de douches bizarres ne faisait bien sûr aucun sens.

\- Monsieur Oswalt, je vous assure que nos activités servent nos objectifs. Voyez-vous, la saleté et les machines nous servent de camouflage.

\- Un camouflage ? répéta Oswalt incrédule. Vraiment ? Et dans quel but ?

Monsieur Weasley s'approcha tandis que Rusard faisait une grimace qui semblait lui tenir lieu d'air concentré.

Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment des plus critiques que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une meute de pouilleux.

\- Ah ! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! cria une voix nasillarde appartenant à ce qui avait tout l'air d'un squelette.

Liz reconnut Opale, Rose et Agathe (Garnotte pour les intimes) avec qui elle avait travaillé au Marais. Opale, la « star de la pipe » selon sa formule consacrée, était juchée sur des talons effilés qui semblaient plus dodus qu'elle-même. Avec son déshabillé miteux et ses cheveux à la diable elle avait tout l'air d'un épouvantail à gnomes acheté au rabais. Rose était plus soignée mais son embonpoint et les cratères qui commençaient à la défigurer indiquaient une affection non-équivoque pour le jus de verrue. Garnotte, qui avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge de porter une jupe qui arrivait à peine à lui cacher le derrière, restait sans rien faire, l'air stupide à regarder dans le vide.

Tandis que tout le monde les regardaient bouchebés, leur galante escorte fit une entrée triomphale. Liz reconnut sans peine les deux loubards vacillants. Pierrot dont la barbe blanche était tellement jaunie qu'elle en était presque brune (en raison de quoi certains l'appelaient Bruno) et Fouettard, un type malingre qui avait l'habitude de s'emparer de n'importe quel verre du moment où celui-ci était resté quatre secondes sans surveillance. D'ailleurs à le voir, on devinait qu'il en avait déjà sifflé son content.

Ce n'était certes pas une bonne idée de revoir ses vieux copains de sauterie devant son nouveau patron mais vu à quel point elle avait changé de tête, aucune chance que quelqu'un la reconnaisse parmi ce ramassis d'épaves éméchées.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda le barbu en fixant les machines d'un œil brumeux.

Derrière lui, le vieux Fouettard rabougris s'accrocha à sa manche pour ne pas tomber.

\- Bha putain de merde c'est des lave-linge, marmonna-t-il avant de choir par terre.

\- Sortez d'ici ! C'est fermé ! cracha Rusard revenu de sa surprise.

Les visiteurs ne semblaient pas pressés de repartir et tous l'ignorèrent de concert.

\- Excusez-moi mais comme le disait notre surveillant nous sommes fermés, dit Arthur en s'avançant à leur rencontre tout sourire. Vous pourrez revenir demain nous ouvrirons à …

Il se tourna vers Rusard avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

\- Les heures d'ouvertures sont de dix heures le matin à huit heure le soir, ânonna-t-il comme s'il avait déjà dû répéter cette phrase soixante-trois million de fois.

Liz impressionnée se dit qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas pu trouver personne de plus approprié pour le poste. Enfin … si jamais il y avait un poste.

Opale toisa le rouquin avec une lippe vulgaire.

\- Non mais t'es qui toi ?

\- Je suis Arthur Weasley, dit-il sans en prendre ombrage. Je m'occupe des machines que vous voyez là.

\- Moi c'est Opale, dit le chicot en replaçant ses cheveux emmêlés. La star de la pipe ici c'est moi. Tu en veux une ?

Monsieur Weasley en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est manière ?! rugit Rusard. C'est fermé je vous ai dit ! Dehors ! Allez dehors !

Il saisit Opale par le bras et lui fit faire un habile demi-tour afin de la propulser vers la sortie.

\- HEY ! BAS LES PATTES ! hurla-t-elle au meurtre.

\- T'AS ENTENDU !? LA TOUCHE PAS VIEUX GALEUX ! cria Rose à la rescousse.

Elle le tira par sa veste défraichie qui fit entendre un craquement guilleret. Voyant que tout allait partir en sucette, Liz comprit qu'il était temps de s'en mêler.

\- Ça va Argus. Laissez-là.

Rusard lâcha la laideronne avec un air de profond regret.

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! geignit Opale en frottant son bras qui n'avait rien du tout.

\- Et bien, et bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On s'amuse sans moi ?

Un homme assez jeune mais visiblement ravagé venait de passer la porte avec nonchalance. Ses yeux chassieux et son rictus acide inspirèrent à tous une méfiance immédiate. Une fripouille de toute évidence.

Liz regarda aussitôt par terre. Putain de merde. La Belette avait été son fourgueur quand elle était arrivée dans le quartier… À l'époque, elle n'était pas trop amochée et il risquait sans doute de la reconnaître.

\- On raconte que le ministère va ouvrir une clinique ici, dit-il en les fixant de son regard vitreux. C'est vrai ?

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, approuva monsieur Weasley. Mais elle n'ouvrira que demain.

\- Oui, alors du balai. C'est fermé, grogna Rusard en s'avançant vers lui.

La Belette plissa les yeux.

\- Et ben ça … Si c'est pas Rusard. Le concierge de Poudlard en personne, dit-il d'un air sournois.

\- Oui et toi c'est Mignon Durand, rétorqua Rusard l'air encore plus sournois.

Opale se tourna vers le fourgueur en pouffant de rire.

\- Mignon ? Sans blague …

La Belette ne sembla pas des plus heureux.

\- Je te conseille de fermer ta grande gueule vielle pourriture, cracha-t-il à Rusard.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire des plus malveillants.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler de toi si tu n'es plus là, siffla le concierge.

\- Rien à foutre ! Jamais vu une daube aussi merdique de toute façon, éructa-t-il en crachant par terre.

Le fourgueur lança à la ronde un regard méprisant puis sortit sans demander son reste, au grand soulagement de Liz.

Le poivrot qui était tombé par terre et avait posé un bras posé sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière crue, lâcha soudain un pet tonitruant. Comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une sonnerie de cor, Garnotte totalement dans les vapes, sortit de sa torpeur et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Non mais c'est quoi tout ça ? C'est pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

\- Ce sont des lave-linge. Vous pourrez venir laver votre linge gratuitement dans ces magnifiques machines, expliqua monsieur Weasley.

\- Quoi ? On va se servir de lave-linge moldus ici ? dit Rose incrédule.

\- Mais oui ! dit Arthur comme si c'était une excellente nouvelle. Et il y a même des douches là-bas.

\- Des douches …, répéta Opale incrédule. Bordel, ya que ma grand-mère moldue qui avait un de ces trucs pourri.

\- Aaah mais non, dit Arthur pour la détromper. Je les aie testé moi-même. Ça fonctionne « au poil » comme disent les moldus.

\- Et le poil de ton troufion ducon ?! rétorqua Opale.

Monsieur Weasley décontenancé sembla bien en peine de trouver quelque chose à répondre mais de toute façon, la prostituée ne lui en laissa pas le temps car elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit indiqué.

\- HEY ! cria Rusard en se précipitant à sa poursuite.

Liz lui fit signe de laisser tomber et il prit l'air renfrogné d'un chien de garde frustré.

\- Moi aussi je veux voir ça ! cria Rose.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Garnotte suivit tandis que Pierrot qui n'avait pas réussi à relever son comparse, s'affalait sur une chaise.

\- Non mais il y a rien ici ! dit Opale en revenant aussitôt.

Garnotte et Rose qui la suivait de près chuchotaient entre elles, guère plus emballées.

\- Et les médicomages ? Ou ils vont s'installer ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

\- Il n'y en aura pas. Du moins pas pour l'instant, dit Liz.

\- Pas de médicomages ? Bordel … C'est quoi votre problème ? Non mais vous allez avoir des sorciers avec des baguettes au moins ? ironisa Rose.

\- Non, dit Liz d'un air désolé. Pas pour l'instant.

Les prostituées la dévisagèrent interloquées et même Pierrot qui se trémoussait sur sa chaise inconfortable, releva la tête stupéfait.

\- Non mais attendez …, dit Rose insultée. Le ministère descend ici pour installer une clinique et tout ce qu'il y a c'est des putains de trucs moldus ? Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ou quoi ?!

\- Pour sûr qu'ils se foutent de notre gueule ! cracha Opale furieuse. Ils s'en sont toujours foutus ! C'est que du bidon pour qu'on ferme notre putain de gueule !

\- Ça c'est sûr ! cria Garnotte. Le ministère nous balance sa cette clinique pourrie pour avoir l'air de faire quelque chose alors que dans les faits, il ne fait rien du tout et n'a jamais eu la moindre intention de faire quoi que ce soit !

Et en effet, il fallait convenir que c'était l'impression que l'endroit laissait à quiconque avait des yeux pour voir. Néanmoins, que les filles aient raison ou pas, Rusard en avait assez.

\- Ça commence à bien faire ! grinça-t-il. Tout le monde dehors ! Revenez demain si vous voulez vous plaindre !

\- Revenir ?! Tu veux rire ! C'est pas moi qui remettrai les pieds ici ! ricanna Garnotte.

\- Grand bien vous fasse, décréta Rusard en les poussant vers la sortie.

Pierrot se leva avec une vivacité surprenante pour son degré d'alcoolémie et tituba vers la sortie.

\- Moi je fous le camp. Ces chaises c'est de la vraie merde ! cria-t-il plus ou moins intelligiblement puis il sortit sans demander son reste.

\- Allez, vous aussi ! Dehors ! insista Rusard en grognant.

Finalement, les filles obéirent en accompagnant leur sortie de quelques injures sur le thème de « bande-mou » et « va chier pauvre connard ». Rusard leur ferma la porte au nez puis s'employa à réveiller le vieux débris avachi par terre avec quelques coups de pieds. Il avait presque réussi à le rendre conscient quand une brique fit exploser la vitrine.

Le concierge se précipita tandis que les prostituées hennissaient de rire en s'enfuyant.

\- Laissez tomber Argus, dit Liz indifférente.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux les rattraper !

\- Mais non. Ce n'est rien.

Rusard lui jeta un regard torve puis il retourna à son poivrot qui s'était rendormi.

\- Je m'occupe de la vitrine, dit Arthur qui semblait un peu soucieux.

D'un coup de baguette, il répara la vitre qui se reconstitua en quelques secondes.

\- Et bien je dirais que c'est un succès, dit Théodore qui s'était contenté d'observer la débandade.

\- Oui. C'est ce que je dirais aussi, approuva Liz.

\- C'était ironique, souligna-t-il.

La représentante lui sourit d'un air entendu.

\- J'avais compris monsieur Oswalt. Mais voyez-vous, c'est un succès parce que cette réaction c'est exactement ce que nous voulons avoir.

Oswalt resta interdit un instant puis il hocha la tête. Cette fille avait tout de même du cran. Son plan minable se cassait la figure en sa présence et elle faisait comme si tout était prévu. Elle avait sans doute du potentiel en politique mais au ministère des bonnes mœurs … la chose était moins que sûre.

\- Liz si je puis me permettre, tout cela me semble fort imprudent, dit monsieur Weasley d'un ton paternel. Ces gens sont dangereux cela ne fait pas le moindre doute.

Liz soupira par devers elle. Les braves gens … Comment leur expliquer que dans le quartier il n'y avait rien à redouter d'une brique lancée dans une vitre tandis qu'il fallait se méfier comme la peste d'un aimable sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien Arthur. Je vous assure. En fait, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient venus. Ce sera plus facile de vous expliquer comment les choses se passent ici.

\- Très bien. Allez-y. Je suis toute ouïe, dit Théodore en croisant les bras.

\- J'ai barré la porte, dit Rusard qui revenait enfin débarrassé du dernier débris.

\- Ces gens que vous venez de voir, dit Liz, ils avaient l'air de s'être arrêté en passant mais je vous assure qu'ils ne sont pas venu ici par hasard. Et ils sont encore moins venus parce qu'ils sont intéressés par nos services. S'ils se sont pointé avant l'ouverture c'est uniquement pour voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de nous plumer avant les autres.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'ils étaient là pour nous voler ? demanda monsieur Weasley en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à ses lave-linges.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Arthur, dit Liz en souriant en coin. Ce sont des sans-baguettes. Ils seraient bien en peine de soulever un de ces monstres. Et de toute manière personne n'en voudrait.

Weasley approuva comme s'il le savait bien mais il eut l'air quelque peu rassuré.

\- Quand ils ont compris qu'il n'y avait rien à voler, ils se sont informés sur les médicomages parce que qui dit médicomage dit potion. Et ça, ça vaut un sacré paquet de blé dans le coin. Puis ils ont demandé pour les baguettes parce que qui dit baguette, dit sorts gratuit et ça aussi ça vaut son pesant d'or ici.

\- Ben veuillez excuser mademoiselle Liz mais sans vouloir vous contredire je ne crois pas que les deux poivrots étaient en état de voler quoi que ce soit, dit Rusard qui était visiblement déçu qu'on ne l'ait pas laissé foutre tout le monde dehors à son goût.

Liz approuva.

\- Non eux, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ils cherchaient juste un coin pour trainer et piquer un somme. Vous avez remarqué qu'ils n'ont pas insisté ? Avec toutes les lumières et ces chaises à vous casser le dos, ce n'est pas le coin idéal pour ça. Et c'est parfait puisque les chaises et les lumières ont justement été choisis pour faire fuir les squatteurs.

Oswalt l'écoutait soudain avec plus d'attention. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

\- Et le jeune. Celui qui connaissait Argus ? Il était là pour voler aussi ? demanda monsieur Weasley.

\- Et bien l'occasion fait le larron mais en réalité c'est un fourgueur. Il vend des potions. Les filles ont dû lui dire qu'elles venaient et il en a profité pour faire un petit repérage, supposa Liz. Mais après avoir vu la clinique, je dirais qu'il ne reviendra pas.

\- Et comment le savez-vous ? dit Théodore.

\- Parce que cet endroit n'a aucun potentiel. Si quelqu'un est assez désespéré pour venir ici c'est qu'il ne peut pas se payer un sort de nettoyage et s'il ne peut pas se payer un sort, il peut encore moins se payer une potion. Par conséquent, les fourgueurs ne trouveront pas de clients ici alors ils ne perdront pas leur temps à trainer dans le coin.

Monsieur Weasley lui sourit avec un petit signe de tête comme pour lui signifier de ne pas lâcher car elle était en bonne voie de gagner.

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire quand je parlais de camouflage, reprit Liz. Une clinique du ministère attire toujours tous les parasites du quartier. Mais cette fois ce ne sera pas le cas. Vous avez vu leur réaction ? Ils ont tout de suite compris qu'ils ne pourraient rien tirer de cet endroit.

Elle regarda Théodore avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Et c'est comme ça que sans même avoir à lever le petit doigt, on est débarrassé de tous les profiteurs, de tous les flâneurs, de tous les voleurs et de tous les fourgueurs ; c'est-à-dire de quatre-vingt pourcent des problèmes ainsi que d'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles le ministère n'arrive jamais à implanter quoi que ce soit dans ce quartier.

C'était tout à fait exact mais à vrai dire, le ministère se faisait aussi jeter parce qu'il ne respectait jamais les commerces locaux. En effet, offrir gratuitement des services payants lui valait un beau paquet d'ennemis en un temps record. Mais cette fois, la clinique était pensée pour que les gens préfèrent dépenser cinq noises en sortilège plutôt que de venir se faire chier avec des machines. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Arthur avait passé deux jours à trouver une manière de faire marcher les lave-linge quinze minutes juste pour l'épate. Mais comme son patron ne serait sûrement pas très ému à l'idée que le ministère avait l'air aussi minable pour ne pas nuire aux criminels du coin, Liz se dit qu'il n'était sûrement pas nécessaire de le lui dire.

Surtout que les regards que Théodore Oswalt posaient sur l'affreuse clinique étaient nettement moins revêches qu'à son arrivée. Il réfléchit un moment puis hocha la tête.

\- Je dois avouer que cela semble …. bien pensé, dit-il enfin.

\- Ah ! Je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était génial, s'exclama monsieur Weasley.

Liz fit semblant de prendre le compliment pour elle mais dans les faits, elle avait déjà vu des cliniques semblables en Nouvelle-Guinée et avait simplement adapté le modèle. Sauf que comme personne ne le savait, à quoi bon minimiser son travail ?

\- Merci Arthur, dit Liz avec un sourire empreint d'une humilité étudiée. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Puis-je attirer votre attention sur le fait que nous avons la chance extraordinaire d'avoir avec nous monsieur Argus Rusard, dit Liz en le désignant.

Le concierge peu habitué à être considéré comme une chance extraordinaire par qui que ce soit, grimaça un sourire confus.

\- Vous avez vu comment il a géré nos invités surprise ? dit Liz en s'approchant pour lui mettre la main sur l'épaule. Et comme il est cr … Comme il est né-sorcier, même si quelqu'un vient le supplier pour avoir des sorts gratuits, il serait bien en peine de faire quoi que soit. Contrairement à un sorcier, il n'attirera donc aucun profiteur.

Le concierge haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

\- En fait, je suis curieux de savoir qui vous pensez attirer avec cette clinique mademoiselle Rosenberg, dit Théodore.

\- Les bonnes personnes. Les personnes qui sont dans le fond du baril, qui n'ont pas une noise et qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide. L'astuce, c'est que pendant qu'elles attendront pour leur linge, elles auront deux choix pour passer le temps. Regarder monsieur Rusard ou bien …

Liz contourna Oswalt pour attraper un dépliant dans le présentoir et le lui tendit. Sur le dessus était écrit en lettre majuscule « ENTREPRENEZ UNE DÉSINTOXICATION MAGIQUE GRATUITE ! ».

Théodore jeta un regard au gardien patibulaire et remarqua que la lumière crue faisait admirablement ressortir les points noirs qui constellaient son nez. Inutile de tergiverser sur la question, le dépliant avait cent fois plus d'attraits que lui.

\- Vous semblez avoir pensé à tout, dit-il. Cependant je vous avoue que j'ai peine à imaginer que les gens croiront que le ministère peut vraiment concevoir une telle … clinique. C'est vraiment très loin en-dessous de nos standards, dit Oswalt qui avait à n'en pas douter une haute opinion de l'institution.

Liz lui sourit avec indulgence. Il fallait vraiment ne rien connaître du quartier pour sortir une pareille connerie. Pour les gens du coin, le ministère n'était qu'un ramassis d'enculés bedonnants et incompétents qui n'avaient rien à foutre des sans-baguettes. À leurs yeux, cette clinique merdique en serait simplement la preuve. Rien de plus certain qu'ils y croiraient. Mais encore une fois, mieux valait la fermer.

\- Monsieur Oswalt, il n'y a vraiment pas à s'en faire. Vous avez vu par vous-même, ils n'ont pas les idées très claires. Ils y croiront je vous l'assure. Et de toute façon, ça ne leur rapporte rien alors ils n'en auront rien à faire.

\- Je crois que Liz a raison, dit Arthur. Nos visiteurs semblaient convaincus que tout cela était vrai. D'ailleurs ils nous ont insultés pour la peine.

Théodore regarda les lave-linges d'un air pensif.

\- Et c'est tout ce que vous comptez apporter au quartier ? Nettoyer les miséreux, dit Oswalt qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée.

\- Ce n'est que la première étape, dit Liz. Le plan c'est qu'on ne fait pas de vague le temps que les gens s'habituent à nous et ensuite … tout devient possible. On peut, je ne sais pas …, faire venir un médicomage de temps à autre. Si ça se passe bien on lui fait un bureau crado dans le placard à balais. On peut proposer une soupe populaire qui sert des trucs pas trop frais ou bien construire des dortoirs d'un soir qui chlinguent. Tant que ça reste petit et que ça a toujours l'air minable ça passe comme une lettre aux hiboux. On peut vraiment aider beaucoup de gens comme ça.

Théodore la fixa d'un air sérieux puis approuva de la tête.

\- Tout cela ne me plait pas du tout mais vos arguments sont … convainquant. Vous avez le feu vert pour un essai.

Liz joignit les mains et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

\- Théodore mon cher, vous avez pris la bonne décision ! le félicita Arthur.

\- Je dis bien, un essai, spécifia à nouveau Théodore. Dans trois mois, nous verrons si résultats sont aussi positifs que vous l'escomptez.

\- Oh mais ils le seront, je vous le garanti ! dit Liz aux anges.

\- C'est à la condition que les sans-baguettes ne fassent pas tout brûler avant, dit aimablement Théodore.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire. Dans tout le monde sorcier il ne se trouverait jamais un seul connard assez suicidaire pour cramer une piaule appartenant aux Loups. Mais qui avait besoin de savoir que les canidés avaient quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans ?

Théodore distribua les poignées de main traditionnelles qui conclurent l'affaire puis il ne fut pas fâché de pouvoir enfin sortir de ce trou. Après qu'Arthur et Liz se soient félicités et réjouis de ce succès tant espéré, ils offrirent à Rusard de l'escorter jusqu'en haut de la côte mais ce dernier refusa, arguant qu'il n'en voyait pas la nécessité. Il était vrai qu'il avait tout à fait la tête qu'il fallait pour marcher incognito dans le quartier aussi, Liz et monsieur Weasley le laissèrent fermer boutique et prirent la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul, Argus s'assit derrière son bureau et siffla. Il fallut un instant puis une petite tête de fouine sortit de derrière le rideau bleu.

\- Bravo, tu t'étais bien caché, dit Rusard en souriant à Miss Teigne.

La chatte s'avança au milieu de la pièce et s'assit pour le dévisager d'un air de reproche.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, se défendit Argus. Si le patron n'avait pas voulu de chat ici, on aurait été bien attrapé. Mais maintenant que je suis officiellement engagé, tu n'auras plus besoin de te cacher. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Miss Teigne prit l'air grognon et se lava le poitrail avec une brusquerie qui voulait tout dire.

\- Je sais, je sais. Ça n'a rien d'un château ici. Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut. Hein ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas un château mais c'était néanmoins une sacrée chance. Qui avait besoin d'un né-sorcier par les temps qui couraient ? Après la guerre, tout le monde s'était montré compatissant pour les cracmols malmenés et il avait réussi à trouver des petits boulots de-ci de-là mais on ne lui donnait du travail que par charité. Aujourd'hui les choses avaient repris leurs cours et la section des emplois non-magiques ne croulait plus sous les annonces.

Et puis à vrai dire, il ne détestait pas du tout cet endroit avec ses lumières aveuglantes. Contrairement à Poudlard, ce n'est pas ici que des petits malins trouveraient un coin sombre où lui échapper. Sans compter que pour une fois, il ne serait pas le cracmol de service. Chez les sans-baguettes, il serait comme tout le monde et ça, ça faisait rudement plaisir. Encore mieux - et là-dessus mademoiselle Liz avait été très claire - il n'était pas là pour se faire aimer. Il avait même le droit de crier sur les clients et les foutre dehors s'ils ne savaient pas se tenir. Franchement, c'était des directives pleines de bon sens qui lui convenaient parfaitement.

Miss Teigne sauta sur le bureau avec un petit miaulement pathétique.

\- T'en fais pas ma belle, dit Rusard en la caressant. Je crois qu'on va bien se plaire ici. Tu verras.

Miss Teigne lui rendit ce regard affectueux qui le faisait fondre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite promenade dans notre nouveau quartier ?

La chatte sauta souplement en bas du bureau et se frotta contre la porte pour signifier son accord. Rusard fit une dernière inspection, moucha les chandelles et sortit en compagnie de sa chatte. Il barra la porte avec une grosse clef de fer en se disant qu'à tout prendre, il avait au moins trois mois de répit avant de se retrouver sans travail puis il s'en alla en suivant miss Teigne qui ouvrait fièrement le chemin.

Si Rusard avait eu quelque don de voyance il n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter car comme prévu la clinique eut un éminent succès. Un succès qui ne se démentit qu'en 2124, année où pensant bien faire Kiri Tourdesac déménagea la clinique en plein centre du quartier où elle explosa comme un pétard. Les trois établissements suivants eurent des destins tout aussi tragiques si bien qu'à la fin on ne sut plus à quel sorcier se vouer. Faute d'idées, on décida de refaire la vieille clinique à l'identique, à la suite de quoi les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre et tout alla de nouveau pour le mieux dans le pire des mondes.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Note -

JK Rowling ne s'est jamais prononcé sur ce qui est arrivé à Rusard après la guerre. On considère souvent qu'il a repris son poste de concierge à Poudlard mais bien sûr, le contraire est également possible.

Rien n'est dit non plus sur ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il officiait sous la poigne de fer des Carrow. Si nous allons vers le plus probable, il est possible qu'il ait été méprisé et mis de côté en raison de son statut de cr …. de né-sorcier, mais comme ses inclinaisons punitives rejoignaient absolument celles des Carrow, il ne serait pas impossible qu'il ait enfin pu laisser libre cours à ses pulsions.

Néanmoins, je prends ici le parti de dire qu'il n'a pas fait grand-chose de mal, du moins à son avis.

Par contre, disons qu'étant donné la terrible nostalgie qui l'affligeait, j'espère avoir tors et lui souhaite certainement d'avoir pu infliger toutes les vilaines punitions qu'il affectionnait tant et j'espère de grand cœur qu'il en ait profité pour sa peine ;)


End file.
